A Chance of a Lifetime
by soulbound nun
Summary: Risa and Riku return from a trip to find a new student at Azumano Middle School: Dark. Love twists and turns as two boys try to find their holy maidens.
1. Dark

A Chance of a Lifetime

Another fanfic by Soulbound Nun! My 1st DNAngel one too! Enjoy, and don't forget to RXR!

I Do Not Own DNAngel! (sniff)

It had been two weeks since Risa and Riku Harada's vacation, and the twins were already returning to school. As they headed towards Azumano Middle School, they heard a familiar voice. "Welcome back, Ms. Harada, and Ms. Harada!" he called. The two girls turned to see their friend with the kind face and the red hair.

"Hello, Niwa," Risa greeted Daisuke Niwa. "How was your vacation trip?" he asked them. "It was alright… but it rained a lot," Riku explained, "Risa kept complaining how she wanted to come back here ASAP!" "No, I didn't!" Risa protested. Daisuke laughed. "Come on, let's hurry before we're late," he told them, and they agreed.

"There's a new student at out class?" Riku asked. "Yeah, his name's Dark, I think. He transferred here from another school just yesterday," the redhead explained. "Really? I hope he's handsome…," said Risa with dreamy eyes. Daisuke sighed and Riku noticed. "Are you okay, Niwa?" she asked. "No… I… I'm just tired that's all…," he reassured her.

When they arrived at class, everyone was interested about their vacation. The teacher had to settle down the class, though. Riku sat near the windows, behind Daisuke, and Risa sat in the second seat next to the door.

Daisuke sighed, who was sitting at his seat, looking at something in his pocket. "I wanted to give this to Ms. Harada on the way to school… but I just had to chicken out…," he remembered. The red haired boy looked and saw his crush, Risa, talking with Riku and two others girls. Riku then waved goodbye, and went over to her seat.

"Hey, Niwa. Where's that new kid that's such a ruckus? I can tell Risa can't wait to meet him," she asked. "I don't know. Maybe he's gonna be absent today," Daisuke replied. The bell sounded, and everyone went to their seats. Once the bell stopped, a charming purple haired boy walked in. "So you chose to be late, Mr. Mousy?" the teacher questioned.

The boy looked up and grinned. "Well, what's the harm of being late? At least I get to see all my fans," he mentioned, all the girls gazing at him with dreamy eyes, even Risa. "Wow…," she thought. "So this is the new kid. He's not such a big deal, he's too confident," Riku noticed, and hated those types of guys. Daisuke noticed Risa staring at the new student, and looked a bit down.

"Before I let you go to your seat, Mr. Mousy, let's welcome the Harada twins from their vacation. Girls, please stand up," the teacher announced. Risa stood up, so modest, as Daisuke had to push Riku to stand up, which she didn't want to. "Hey, what was that for!" Riku demanded in a whisper. "Just enjoy your moment of glory, Ms. Harada," he told her. She blushed, but turned away quickly, not wanting Daisuke to see.

Riku noticed the new kid staring at her and blushed, but glared a bit. "Why is he staring at me like that? It's almost perverted!" she thought in disgust. Risa noticed her sister's attention, and pouted quietly. "Don't tell me he likes Riku…," she hoped that wouldn't happen.

"Girls, this is our new student who transferred here, Dark Mousy," the teacher explained. "Dark, go to your seat. I'll excuse your tardy only because you're a new student." He nodded, and went walking to his desk. When Riku sit down, she noticed something. That new kid was approaching the desk next to her! "Please don't let him sit here, please don't let him sit, oh, please, oh, please, don't let him sit here!" she desperately prayed in her head. But, sadly, Dark went to the desk, and sat down, smirking at her. Riku felt like she was going to crumble. "He… he sits here!" she realized with a broken face.

During class, Riku Harada could just feel someone's eyes just looking at her. She glanced at the right to see Dark's purple eyes staring at her. She was a bit taken aback. "Wha… why are you staring?" she questioned. Dark blinked and smiled. "I couldn't help it," he plainly explained. Riku quietly groaned, and turned away.

Risa saw this and felt sad. "Why is Mr. Dark so interested in Riku? I mean, I'm her twin sister… why?" she wondered. Seeing Risa sad made Daisuke feel the same way, but it sorta ticked him off Dark was flirting with Riku behind him.

"Niwa, that new kid is getting on my nerves! It's so… irritating!" Riku complained as she and Daisuke walked out to the school yard for lunch. But Daisuke wasn't listening, he was still looking at that certain letter in his pocket. "Niwa, are you listening to me!" she demanded. "Y… yes, Ms. Harada…!" Daisuke responded, looking up. Riku eyed him.

"Did you bring lunch today?" he asked her. "Oh! How could I've forgotten!" Riku realized, sighing. "I could give you my lunch; I'm not that hungry," he told her. "But… Niwa…!" she protested, blushing. "It's okay," Daisuke reassured her, "Ms. Harada asked me earlier to have lunch with her, so…" "Oh…," Riku mumbled as she thought, "That's why…" "Here," Daisuke said, handing it to her.

"Niwa! There you are!" Risa called, running to them. "M… Ms. Harada…," Daisuke said. "Let's go!" she exclaimed, and ran off holding his hand as he tried to catch up. Riku watched them go as she sighed. She went over to a bench and sat down, looking at Daisuke's bento he had given her. "Niwa…," she thought, blushing.

"Is that lunch for me?" a charming voice asked her. Riku looked up to see… Dark. "This is my lunch," Riku told him, sort of hugging it, "Niwa gave it to me." Dark glared at the lunch box. "If Daisuke cares about you, why'd he go have lunch with the other Harada instead of you?" he questioned. Riku fumed, not knowing what to say. "Isn't it obvious? Niwa… likes Risa…," she told him, looking away.

Dark saw her hurt face, and sat next to her. He took the bento, and started to open the box. "Hey…! What are you doing!" she demanded in anger. "You want someone to have lunch with you, right? It's better me than no one," he mentioned to her, and ate a rice ball. Riku sighed and smiled, and ate a rice ball.

"So… Ms. Harada… why did you want to have lunch with me?" Daisuke asked, after they finished. "We're friends, right?" she asked, smiling. Daisuke held his letter behind his back. Realizing she just wanted to be his friend, and of course, she was into Dark, Daisuke stood up. "I… I gotta go…," he said quickly running off. "But Niwa…!" Risa protested, but he was soon out of sight. She sighed, and then saw a letter on the picnic blanket. "A… letter…?' she wondered, and picked it up.

This is like the 1st ep… but different, considering Dai-kun and Dark-kun aren't one person!

Please Review!


	2. A Simple Question

A Chance of a Lifetime

Thank you for reviewing:

iMdr3AmIn0fU

LilKoReAna423

Thank you - C2:

You Wont Be Mine (C2)

Thank you - Favs:

Lady Lithe

LilKoReAna423

Thank you to everyone's appreciation :)

Remember -I Do Not Own DNAngel!

"A letter?" Riku asked, observing it as the two sisters walked home. "Yeah… I want to open it… but Niwa didn't technically give it to me… why do you think he'd give me a letter?" Risa asked, curious. "Duh, it's a love letter, Risa!" the eldest sister proclaimed. "A… love letter?" the youngest sister asked, confused. "Must I say it? Risa, Niwa likes you!" Riku told her, almost in anger.

Risa looked at the letter a bit sadly. "Niwa… he's just a friend to me…," she whispered. Riku's face soon turned to concern. She was angry her sister was going to break Daisuke's heart, but it seemed Risa felt sad. "Don't worry," she suggested her twin, "Why don't you just pretend you never saw the letter? That way, your friendship will be okay!" Risa smiled, and agreed.

Daisuke sat on his bed, so distressed. "I can't believe I lost that letter I was going to give to Risa… what if she found it! No… if she read the letter… then…," he panicked in thought. He looked at the pillow of his bed, and saw With sleeping. He sighed, and pet his rabbit's furry head. "I hope I don't make a fool of myself tomorrow…," he hoped.

The next day at school, Risa left home early to see Dark first. She knew he liked Riku, but since they're twins, he must like her too. Riku, meanwhile, waited by Daisuke's house to walk with him to school. "Hey Niwa!" Riku called. The cute redhead waved on his way out.

"Where's Ms. Harada?" he asked. "She went to school early… I don't know why, though," Riku explained. "Oh…," Daisuke mumbled as he thought, "I guess she's avoiding me…"

"Here," Riku said, handing him the lunch box. "Your lunch was good. Thankfully, I brought my lunch today." Daisuke nodded, and put it in his backpack. "I'm sorry I left you at lunch… Ms. Harada really wanted me to have lunch with her," he apologized. "It… it's okay! I mean, Dark was there to have lunch with me, so…!" Riku reassured him quickly. "Dark? I thought you didn't like him," Daisuke asked. "Yeah… but he's a nice guy, I guess," she whispered, her face slightly blushing.

Risa looked around the campus. "Where could Mr. Dark be…?" she wondered, wandering around. The suddenly she bumped into someone. He had blue hair, and wore glasses. "H… Hiwatari…? Oh, sorry!" she apologized. Satoshi stared at her for a second, and then headed to where he was going to. Risa could believe it. "Jerk! I was apologizing to you, and you ignore me!" she thought in anger.

She turned and saw her sister and Daisuke reaching the school. "Hey Riku! Hey Niwa!" she called, running to them. They waved in return.

"Why do you leave home so early, Risa?" Riku asked. "I wanted to see Mr. Dark," she stated. "She wanted… to see Dark…," her voice echoed in the boy's mind, and sighed. Risa saw this, and smiled at Daisuke. "You're still gonna eat with me at lunch, right Niwa? I promise today's meal will be more appetizing!" she exclaimed. He blushed. "O… okay…," he agreed slowly.

At class, Dark came on time. "Miss me?" he asked Riku, smirking. "Wha…!" she demanded. But the charming purple haired boy just laughed, which irritated her more. "What do you want?" Riku groaned, trying to concentrate on her class work. "You mean we're not friends, after you shared that delightful lunch with me?" he asked, loudly so everyone in the class could hear. "Riku, you had lunch with Mr. Dark!" Risa demanded, who was jealous.

"I didn't!" her sister protested, blushing and shouting. Dark sat at his seat, amused. "Why are you trying to hide the truth, Riku? I'm not ashamed of _you_," he told her. "You…!" Riku mumbled, and glared, but sat down in a fuss. Risa pouted. "Riku…," she thought.

Daisuke turned his head to face the enraged Riku. She looked up to see his worried face, and blushed. "Uh… Niwa, I'm okay! Really, I am!" she reassured him. He smiled, thankful. Dark was watching this, with an annoyed face, might I add.

"Niwa, it's okay, don't break your lunch with Risa to eat with me," Riku told him, "My sister would be crushed." "Ms. Harada…," he whispered. "It's okay. Dark probably won't eat with me today. I mean, he has a lot of fans who want to follow him around and all," she explained. Daisuke sighed. "She so stubborn… both Ms. Harada and the other Ms. Harada are so different," he thought.

"Ms Harada?" Daisuke spoke. "Yeah, Niwa?" Risa asked when they had lunch again. "Umm… why are you making lunch for me? We're only friends," he asked, curious. Risa was speechless that Daisuke had given up so easily on her. "Actually… I was making these lunches to see if you liked it because… I want to impress Mr. Dark," she explained. "Dark…?" the redhead asked. "Yeah," Risa replied, playing with her hair, "I really want to impress him with my cooking." "Dark, again, huh…," he mumbled.

Riku looked around as she sat again on a bench. She didn't want anyone thinking the wrong idea. Dark and Riku were so not dating.

She sighed, and peeked into her bento. It was a few rice balls, some chicken, some fish eggs, and two bowls of ramen. Riku remembered she wanted the second bowl to be Daisuke's, but he was so busy with Risa, there'd be no way. She fumed.

The girl with short hair looked up and saw Dark nearby. "I guess I could have lunch with him…," she mumbled, and called, "Hey Dark!" He turned and smiled, walking her way. "Look, you can have lunch with me… but don't make this such a big idea, okay?" she told him. "Alright, finally I get to see if you're a good cook," he mentioned, and took the ramen noodles. Riku faintly smiled. "He's okay… I guess," she thought, and bit into a rice ball.

"Niwa, Risa!" Riku called, checking up with them. "How was your lunch?" It was after school, and they all were walking home. "It was great," Risa exclaimed. "Right, Niwa?" Daisuke nodded, though held his stomach, strangely, from eating all of her "great" food. "How was your… umm, _lunch date _with Mr. Dark?" Risa asked quietly. "Lunch date! Well… it was… great," she stated with a short smile. Daisuke was glad Riku was glad, but he could feel a pinch of jealousy.

They were still on campus, almost out of school. "Oh, shoot, I have to go. I made plans to help the dance committee," Risa remembered. "Dance committee? For the dance in the end of the week? Why?" Riku asked, confused. "I wanted to help, that's all," she explained, and went off in a rush. "I guess you and me are walking home together, Niwa," Riku said, smiling. "Yeah," he replied, blushing. "Niwa… I finally get to spend some time with him…," she thought happily.

As Risa ran towards the gym, she saw a familiar face. "Oh, Mr. Dark!" she exclaimed. "Hey," he said. "Where are you going to?" "The gym," Risa explained, "I'm going to help the dance committee for the dance on Friday." "Really? Then I have to hurry and find a girl to ask out," he playfully smirked.

"Umm… Mr. Dark… would… you like to go with me… to the dance?" she asked, with hope in her eyes. "I'd love to… but I have another girl in mind," Dark mentioned, and walked pass her. Risa turned around. "Riku won't go with you to the dance," she told him. "Hmm? Why?" he asked, curious. "Because… she likes Niwa!" Risa lied, not knowing it was _actually _true. "But Daisuke Niwa likes _you_. I think I got a chance," he reminded her, and left.

Risa fumed. "But I wanted to go with you…," she thought, and headed to the gym. She sighed; Riku and she was twins… how could Dark not possibly not want to go with her?

"Niwa?" Riku asked. "Are you planning to take Risa to the dance?" Daisuke blushed. "I… well… I think she'd rather want Dark to take her…," he told her. "I know… no one's asked me, though," she mumbled. "Ms. Harada…," he thought, and then smiled, thinking what would cheer her up. "Ms. Harada, do you…?" he was about to ask when they heard someone call her name. Riku turned to see Dark.

"I have something to ask you," he said. Riku had a questionable look on her face. "What is it?" she asked. "Do you want to go out with me?" Dark asked her. "W… where?" she asked, confused. "The dance," he explained, and then turned, "Unless… someone else asked you." Right then and there, he eyed Daisuke.

"N… no one asked me yet…," she said. "Then I guess you're coming with me, right?" he asked her. She looked at Daisuke. "Well… I know Niwa would never ask _me _to the dance…," Riku thought. "What about… Risa?" she asked.

"I told her… I had another girl in mind," Dark mentioned. Riku looked at Daisuke again. "Risa isn't going with anyone… he'll have a chance to go with her…," she thought. "I guess I'm going with you then," she agreed with a smile.

(sniff) Dark-kun beat Dai-kun to ask Riku-chan out… so sad… (cries for a few hours)

RXR


	3. My Knight in Shining Armor

A Chance of a Lifetime

Thank you for reviewing and alerts and favs:

Misakichan101

Magical Play – thanks for the tip:)

I Do Not Own DNAngel! (glares at the words)

Chapter 3's here! So… Riku-chan's going with Dark-kun… will Risa-chan try to ruin it? Will Dai-kun ask Risa to go with him? Or will Riku-chan let Risa-chan have Dark-kun? If it were me, I wouldn't! ;)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark left afterwards to head home as Riku and Daisuke went on their way to Daisuke's house. "What were you going to ask me, Niwa? Dark can be so weird, butting into people's conversations…," she asked, and then mumbled. "It's… nothing, Ms. Harada…!" he reassured, though was disappointed for not asking her first.

"It's just…," Daisuke mentioned, "I was going to ask you to the dance… since you said you weren't going with anyone, and I care… but Dark beat me to it, huh?" He made it seem like a joke, but Riku was touched. "Well, _if _you had asked first, I'd probably say yes… but at least you could ask Risa to go with you," she told him. "That's right!" he realized, "I could take Ms. Harada!" Riku smiled at the joyful Daisuke, but deep inside, she really wanted to go with him, not Dark; she was just being polite and all, since no one had asked her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Risa sighed as she helped fix the decorations for Friday's dance. "Why does Mr. Dark like Riku?" she wondered, who was on a ladder putting on a banner that said "Azumano Middle School Dance!" Suddenly she lost balance and fell. Some of the committee gasped, as others panicked. Risa closed her eyes and screamed.

She then felt someone had caught her. Risa looked up to see… Satoshi Hiwatari! "Hi…wa… tari…!" Risa shouted, blushing. "Be careful next time," he warned her as he put Riku down and tended to the list of other supplies. He was in charge of the eighth grade student government.

The youngest sister with long, brown hair fumed. "He's so annoying! Acting like he's so mature… I can't believe Niwa is friends with him!" she mumbled in anger as she lifted a box to the stage. She sighed. "Maybe… I should ask Niwa. He's sweet, and a good friend… and I know that'll make him happy…," Risa decided.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke and Riku sat in his living room, working on homework. They both were next to a coffee table that had two sodas and a plate of rice balls. While the redhead was busily writing on his worksheet, the girl with reddish, brown hair bit into a rice ball, and wondering, instead of worrying about homework, she was wondering about Daisuke, Risa, and Dark.

"Maybe I should cancel with Dark… I don't want to see Risa sad… I never, ever want to see her sad… but if Dark went with Risa, and I went with Daisuke, it'd be Daisuke who'd be sad…," she thought, confusingly. "Ms. Harada… are you alright?" the red haired boy with worried eyes asked. "I… I'm fine! It's just… oh, never mind!" she snapped, and bit into her ball of rice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After two hours of exhausting work, Risa went to Daisuke's house to pick up her sister. As the twins walked home, it was very quiet. "I'm… really happy for you…," Risa managed to say.

"Huh?" Riku asked. "I mean, I'm really happy that Dark asked you to the dance… what did you say?" her sister asked, mighty down. "I said…," Riku began, but stopped. "Said what? You… you can tell me anything Riku. I know… you must've said yes…," the girl with long, brown hair said. "No, I mean… I _did _say I guess I'd go with him, but… for you… I suppose I'll cancel it," Riku explained.

"No, don't do that…," she heard her whisper mumble. "But why? Don't you want to go with Dark!" Riku questioned her. "You… should go with him. If I went with him… he'd only be disappointed at the dance. I don't want that…," Risa explained. "I guess… but I'll tell him a lot about you, so he'll look the other way, you know?" Riku told her. Risa smiled and nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wednesday. It was raining. Risa and Daisuke walked to school together, for Riku reassured her sister she just had a cold, and would come soon.

She sighed as she got her things ready for school. "Niwa and Risa _are _a good couple. I should help Niwa, and not be… jealous…," Riku decided, and looked out her glass balcony doors. The rain poured heavily, and the sky was full of mist. She coughed, and put on a scarf around her neck and a sweater over her uniform for school. "I have to get going," Riku told herself, "I don't want to make Risa worry."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ms. Harada's sick!" Daisuke asked, speechless. "Yeah, but she keeps saying it's a cold. My mom's working today, and she doesn't want to be home by herself, so… Riku got stubborn, saying she _had _to go to school," Risa explained. "I want to stay with her, but I don't want to miss school." "Ms. Harada…," Daisuke thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Azumano Middle School, everyone was hurrying to their classes, holding umbrellas or wearing jackets and coats. Dark sat on his seat, waiting for Riku to come, so he could tease her, as usual. "Where is she?" he wondered.

"Hi, Mr. Dark!" Risa called, coming up. "Hey Risa, Niwa," Dark greeted with a smirk, "Walking to school together, huh? What a great couple." Daisuke blushed and Risa pouted. "Niwa and I are friends!" she protested. Friends. That word again echoed in the redhead's mind. "Yeah, we're only friends…!" Daisuke added, hesitantly.

"Where's your twin?" Dark asked in a playful voice. "Oh, umm… Riku's… sick today," Risa said quietly. "She's sick!" the charming boy demanded. "It's only a cold, though," Risa mentioned. Dark was about to run out of class, when the bell rang and the teacher stepped in. "Mr. Mousy, where do you think you're going? If you're trying to skip class, you should've done better than leave when the bell rings," the teacher demanded. Dark glared, but went back to her seat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku stepped outside her house, looking at the weather. "I'm already late…," she said with a cough, and ran in the rain. Puddles filled the road, and the neighborhood seemed eerily quiet.

Her scarf was getting wet, and so was her face. Riku panted the whole way, but it hard for her to see from all the terrible rain. "I should have known better not to head out on my own," she spat, and slipped and fell. Riku winced as she tried to get back up, but her left ankle hurt. "Geez… why now…?" she mumbled, and stood up, holding onto the brick wall next to her.

She looked at her watch. 9: 51, it read as she rubbed her mittens onto the watch she got last Christmas. "Great…," Riku whined, "Just great…!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though Daisuke should've kept his eyes on his work, he had been looking at the windows. The rain looked hard, but typhoons are natural when it's near winter. "Ms. Harada… didn't Ms. Harada say you'd be here soon? What if you're too sick?" he worried.

Suddenly Daisuke stood up. "What is it, Mr. Niwa?" the teacher asked, trying to get back to their daily discussion for the day. "I… I… I got to go…!" Daisuke shouted, running to the door. "Mr. Niwa, hold it this instant! I won't let you leave my class without an excuse!" the teacher told him. "If I may, teacher," Satoshi spoke, standing from his seat, "Can't you tell he's sick? From the look of his face, Daisuke may well even throw up right now." "I suppose… Mr. Niwa _is _acting pretty funny today…," the teacher mumbled. "Thanks, Hiwatari," Daisuke thought, seeing the boy with blue, short hair and glasses nod.

The redheadthen raced out of the classroom, taking his umbrella before he went. "Mr. Niwa, you forgot you pass!" the teacher called; she didn't notice him taking his umbrella. Dark looked out the window, and saw someone running out of school. He sighed. "So… someone's trying to play the knight in shining armor, huh?" he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku was halfway to school, walking slowly because of her ankle. She suddenly heard a familiar voice shouting her name. "Ms. Harada! Ms. Harada!" Daisuke shouted, and spotted her on the sidewalk across from him. "N… Niwa…?" she asked, seeing him. He rushed to her quickly, letting go of his umbrella.

"What happened?" Daisuke asked. "Why… are you here? You… you shouldn't be here, Niwa!" Riku shouted. "I came here because I care about you, Ms. Harada! I knew you were gonna get stubborn like this and head here on your own!" he snapped. Riku gasped, blushing as red as a tomato. "Niwa…," she thought, seeing Daisuke squat down. "Get on;" he told her, "I'll take you home." "N… no! You should be at school…! I should be at school!" Riku shouted, but stopped as she started coughing a lot.

"Come on, Ms. Harada," Daisuke told her. "You should be at home resting." "But I…!" Riku tried to protest, but she felt herself falling. "Ms. Harada!" the cute redhead shouted, seeing her faint. He then took her on his back, and held her backpack. "Why are you so stubborn, Ms. Harada? Now you'll get even more sick."

Riku was still barely conscious on the way. She kept wondering why Daisuke would be here right now, just to take her home. "Niwa…," she whispered, and closed her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like Chapter 4? Dai-kun to the rescue! Wee! Well, sorry if you guys wanted Dark-kun to be the hero, but Riku-chan likes Dai-kun, remember? And, by the way, I'm basing some chapters on the usual anime episodes, so. RXR!


	4. A Balcony Farewell

A Chance of a Lifetime

Thanks for reviewing:

Kosmic Kitty – I love everyone's tips! Thanks!

I Do Not Own DNAngel! I Don't, And I Never Will!

We left off with poor, stubborn Riku-chan, going to school when she's sick! And who to rescue her but… Dai-kun! And you thought it was going to be the dashing Dark-kun, yes? (dreamy eyes) Well, anyways, enjoy the chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku opened her eyes to see she was in her room, lying on her bed. She looked up to see Daisuke at the door of the room. "Hey… I brought you some cocoa," he said, holding a tray with two cups.

"Niwa! How… how do we get here?" she asked, utterly confused. "I brought you here. Don't be so stubborn next time, Ms. Harada. I was really worried," he told her. Riku could not believe what he was telling her. "He was worried… about me…? But… but I'm not the one he…," she thought, and sighed, telling Daisuke, "Thanks, Niwa."

Riku sat up, and took off her wet sweater and scarf, though her uniform was soaked. She looked down to see her backpack soaked too. "Niwa, how did you get out of class?" Riku asked. "I… guess I just got worried. Ms. Harada said you'd be here at school, and when you didn't come… I thought something bad happened to you. Hiwatari helped me out of school, and I know Dark will hate me for finding you," Daisuke explained, looking away, nervously. The girl with short, reddish, brown hair blushed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Risa looked outside, quietly, from the library windows. There was a typhoon going on, that would probably wear off near the afternoon. She sighed; Risa wondered where Daisuke was, and hoped Riku was alright.

It was lunch, and everyone had to eat in the cafeteria. Risa didn't feel like eating, so she went to the library to check pout a book. She looked over, and saw someone coming inside the library. It was Satoshi Hiwatari. He merely glanced at her before heading to a shelf next to her, and taking a book or two.

"Hiwatari, have you… seen Niwa? Is he still in the Nurse's Office?" Risa asked hesitantly. "Why would you think that?" he questioned, and headed to the main desk. "Because, wasn't he sick? What's going on!" she demanded, following him. Satoshi got his books checked out, and he looked at her. "This is a library. You should be quiet here," he told her, and left. "What a weirdo! Can't he say anything that makes sense!" she thought in anger.

"Risa," a voice said. She turned to see Dark. "Oh! Hi, Mr. Dark!" Risa exclaimed, blushing, and thinking, "Did he come here to talk… to _me_?" "Sorry I was harsh on you at the gym the other day," Dark apologized with a smile, "I was just anxious to find Riku." "Oh… umm… that's okay," Risa reassured him. "Mr. Dark… uh… have you seen Niwa by any chance? I haven't seen him all day."

"He ditched school," Dark told her, and turned to leave. "What do you mean Niwa ditched school!" Risa demanded, worried. "Don't sweat, Risa. Daisuke's probably worried about Riku and went to check on her. He won… this time," the purple haired boy explained, and headed to his next class. "Niwa's worried about… Riku…?" she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke looked outside of the balcony windows. "Looks like the typhoon is clearing up," he said, and then looked at his watch, "School's almost over too. Oh well." Riku was about to stand up, when she winced again, the pain on her foot hurt. "Ms. Harada!" Daisuke noticed, and rushed to her. "I'm alright, Niwa," Riku said weakly, and sat on her bed again. "I'm fine. You can go home now." "Are you sure?" he asked, worried.

Riku sighed and smiled. "Don't worry about me, Niwa, but… I'm glad you came for me. Thank you," she told him, blushing. Daisuke blushed, and nodded, leaving. Riku turned to her balcony windows, and slowly walked to the windows and opened it. "It is… clearing up…," she whispered; she then sneezed, and groaned of her sickness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Daisuke reached his house, he saw someone heading there. "Ms. Harada!" he realized, and ran up to her. "Oh, Niwa, there you are!" Risa said. "I was looking everywhere for you at school. Mr. Dark said you left to tend to Riku. Is that true?" Daisuke blushed. "Kin… da. I mean, I knew how stubborn she can be, so… I went to find her. Her ankle was kind of twisted, and I carried her back to your house," he explained. "Thanks for taking care of my sister, Niwa. I know you'd do the same for me," Risa commented with a smile. "Of course," Daisuke replied, blushing.

"Do you want to come in?" he asked her. "I should at the gym again for the dance committee… but okay. I mean, I really wanted to see you today, and at lunch I got bored, Hiwatari and Mr. Dark were helpful, well, mostly Mr. Dark," Risa mentioned. Daisuke sighed. "I finally can ask Ms. Harada," he thought, smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A door bell rang at the Harada Residence. Riku groaned. "It can't be Risa; she has a key. After seeing Niwa today, I don't want to see anymore visitors pitying me," she thought, her forehead hot as she lied on her bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was actually Dark who had rang the door bell. "Damn… she must be too sick to answer the door…," he thought, worried, "I hope she's okay." He looked around the house to see the patio in the backyard was getting painted, and a ladder sat against the wall of the house. Dark looked up to see a big balcony. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but… I have to see Riku," he decided.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku suddenly heard shifting sounds from the balcony. She opened the glass door and stepped outside slowly. She noticed that when she was unconscious, Daisuke bandaged her ankle.

Dark suddenly climbed unto the balcony, and faced a confused Riku. "What the…! I knew you were a pervert!" she shouted loudly. "It's not what you think. I was simply worried about you," he told her. "Worried?" Riku asked. "Yeah," Dark said, and noticed her bandaged ankle, "Did you get hurt? What happened? Did that Niwa kid hurt you!" He examined it carefully until Riku kicked him off. "Don't say things like that! Niwa would never do something like that!" she snapped.

Dark stood up. "Yeah, yeah; Niwa this, Niwa that. I'm starting to get annoyed," he mumbled, and headed to the ladder. "Wait!" Riku suddenly shouted. "I… I'm sorry, Dark." "Huh?" he asked, and turned around. "I mean, you came here because you were worried. I should be thankful and everything," she mumbled. "Yeah, you should!" Dark smirked, and Riku glared. "Thank you…," she whispered, looking away.

She looked up to see Dark heading back to the ladder. "You're leaving?" Riku asked, following him. "Yeah; I mean, you might tell I shouldn't be here," Dark mentioned. "Of course; I mean, only thieves and robbers do this kind of thing. How do I know I can trust you, hmm?" she teased, eying him. Dark smiled, and before, he left, he whispered something in her ear. She gasped as he kissed her, and then left. Riku stood there in a daze.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally Dark-kun kissed Riku-chan! Lucky her… well, anyways, Dai-kun _still _hasn't asked Risa-chan out! He should hurry! RXR, peoples!


	5. A Surprise Meeting

A Chance of a Lifetime

Thank you for reviewing:

iMdr3Amln0fU – thanks for reviewing! I love reviews :)

The fifth chapter! And a surprise at the end too! Read and Review!

I Do Not Own DNAngel! I Don't! I Don't, Okay! (pouts)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku stood there in a daze. She blinked and realized what had happened. "He… he… kissed me…," Riku whispered, and then looked down, in anger. "That… that pervert… will pay…!" Stomping her foot on the floor made a bad mistake for Riku. Unfortunately, that was her left foot, and she screamed, feeling the pain from her ankle. "S… stupid… Dark…," Riku grumbled, her fists tightened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome home, Daisuke. I see you brought _another_ girlfriend!" his mother, Emiko, teased. "Mom!" Daisuke complained, blushing. Risa laughed.

The youngest Harada went to the kitchen table, to set up her lunch that she had brought for Daisuke and her. "Now we can have our lunch, Niwa," Risa said with a smile. The redhead smiled and nodded.

"Ms. Harada…? I… umm, have a question to ask you…," he started, nervously. "What is it, Niwa?" Risa asked as she ate a sushi. "Would you… go with me… to the dance…?" Daisuke asked her slowly.

Risa was speechless. "Niwa's… asking me to the dance? But I…," she thought. "As friends, of course!" he added quickly. Risa blinked and smiled. "Alright, Niwa; it's a date!" she exclaimed with a smile. Daisuke blushed. "Ms. Harada… she's going to do with me to the dance!" he thought, smiling a tad too happy-like.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the evening, Riku didn't feel like eating. She sat on her bed, in her room, quietly. The older twin was able to hide her bruised foot from her parents, but Risa already knew what had happened. "That jerk… I can't believe he did _that_… he took my first kiss! Darn, I wanted my first kiss to be with…," she groaned in thought.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Riku?" a voice asked. "It's Risa. Can I come in?" "No," Riku replied. "Hey, this is _my_ room too, you know," Risa said, opening the door. "Fine, whatever," her sister mumbled as Risa closed the door and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" Risa asked her sister. "Nothing," Riku replied. "Tell me," her sister kept pestering. "If I told you, you'd hate me," was Riku's reply. "I know you were trying to go to school in a fuss. Niwa came and helped you too; he told me," Risa said. "No… it's not that. Never mind… I'm going to sleep. We have school tomorrow, Risa," Riku reminded her and lied on her bed. Risa stood up, and looked through the balcony windows with a sigh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thursday. The day before the dance. Azumano Middle School was full of busy students trying to find a date to it.

Riku sat at her seat, waiting for the bell to ring. She was writing in her notebook as Daisuke turned around from his seat. "Ms. Harada, you shouldn't be at school. What if you catch a cold again?" he asked her. "I'm fine, Niwa. My cold went away and my ankle's much better now; don't worry," she reassured him. Both Risa and Daisuke had been pestering her to stay home, but she refused, still angry about a certain "_something_" that had happened yesterday.

Dark arrived to class fifteen minutes before the bell would ring. He sat over at his seat and smiled at Riku. "What do you want know, pervert!" she demanded, blushing. "Pervert? I don't remember doing anything perverted, Riku," Dark smirked. Riku groaned. "You know exactly what you did! You took my first kiss, you retard!" she shouted, loudly for everyone to hear. Risa gasped, hearing this.

"Riku… is that true?" she asked. Daisuke was even surprised about this. Before Riku could explain, Dark stepped in.

"I just came to visit her after school, and I simply kissed her and left. What the harm in that?" he asked. Riku glared at him. "You snuck into the balcony with the ladder in the patio! You trespassed, idiot! And you even kissed me! You're a retard!" she snapped. "So, you admit twice I did such a thing to you. You must really _love _me," he smirked at her. Riku stood up, angry.

She was about to shout at the top of her lungs when the bell rang. Dark smiled at her as she sat on her seat, embarrassed of this all. "I can't believe it… Mr. Dark actually kissed Riku…," Risa thought. Daisuke looked at the twin with short, reddish, brown hair with worried eyes. She was looking down at her desk, fuming.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku walked quietly through the schoolyard during lunch. Several students who weren't in the cafeteria was walking, chatting, and hanging out. She sighed in relief that Dark hadn't found her yet.

"Guess what I heard at class?" one girl smirked. "What? What? Tell me!" another pestered. "I heard Dark kissed one of the Harada twins," she said. "Oh my gosh! Really? Which one?" again the second school girl pestered. "It was the older one. Well, don't mind me saying so, but he has a _bad_ taste in girls," the girl mumbled, shaking her head. "I know…," the other girl agreed in disappointment.

Groaning, Riku couldn't believe that Dark's perverted plot reached everyone's gossip. "Ms. Harada!" Daisuke called, catching up with her. "Niwa? What are you doing here?" she asked. "Don't you have lunch with my sister?" "No," Daisuke replied, "She said she brought enough courage to ask Dark to eat with her, or something like that." He was scratching his head, confused. Riku laughed, and smiled. "That's the Niwa I know. He's kind… and caring. He may look small, but he has a big heart… that's why… that's why I…," she thought happily.

"Come on," Riku said, and held his hand, "Come have lunch with me." She ran off with Daisuke tagging behind. "A… alright… Ms. Harada…!" he agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Dark, I… have to ask you something…," Risa said to him at the hallway, nervously, holding her bento box behind her back. Dark turned around with a smile. "Yeah, Risa?" he asked. "I… really would like it… if you ate lunch with me today, Mr. Dark. Please?" Risa pleaded so innocently. "I can never say no with those eyes begging me," he thought with a smirk as he said yes.

"Really?" she asked again, making sure. "Yeah, let's go," he playfully said, following her outside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You didn't bring lunch today, Niwa?" Riku asked. "Yeah, I guess I got used to sharing lunch with Ms. Harada," Daisuke explained, laughing. The older Harada twin smiled as she took out her lunch. She had expected Dark to eat with her again, so she packed enough for two. Riku was relieved that Dark wasn't going to eat with her after their argument at class.

Daisuke drank his drink. "Ms. Harada, did Dark really…?" he was about to ask, but stopped when he saw Riku turn away, "I… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked…" "Yeah… he did Niwa. But… what sickens me the most is… he took my first kiss. It's a once in a lifetime kiss that was taken from me. I actually… wanted it to be from… you know, my true love, or something like that," Riku told him, blushing. The redhead stared at her for a while. "Ms. Harada…," he thought. Riku turned to see him looking at her. "Wha… what is it?" she asked, nervously, blushing hard. "Ah… nothing!" Daisuke reassured her as he ate one of the sushi. "Niwa…," his name filled her thoughts as she slurped some noodles she brought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How do you like it, Mr. Dark? Is it okay?" Risa asked panicky, hoping he'd like her food. Dark looked at her and smiled. "You're great at cooking," he said, though he felt like vomiting in his mind. Risa blushed at his words. "I'm glad you like it," she told him, while watching him eat.

Dark glanced at Risa, and suddenly stared at her. "She looks… just like…," he thought, seeing Riku's face, "I'm an idiot. They're twins… but… why can I only see Riku when I look at her?" "Huh? What's wrong?" Risa asked, looking at her food, trying to see if something's wrong with it. "No... it's nothing," he mumbled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school. Risa had to stay at the gym again to help the dance committee. She had to work hard for missing yesterday's work. Meanwhile, Daisuke and Riku were walking home.

"Riku!" a voice called her. Riku groaned. "Can't he leave me alone!" she mumbled as Dark arrived next to her.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't think you'd end up disliking me this much… if you're still mad, you don't have to go to the dance with me," he told her. She looked up, as if his voice was different, not a playful tone like always, but a more sincere and kinder tone, like Daisuke's. Riku sighed. "I guess I have to choice… but to forgive my date to the dance…," she said with a wearily smile. "You're still going to the dance with me…?" he asked, and she nodded. Dark then smiled. "I knew you couldn't resist me," he said out loud. Riku glared at him.

Daisuke watched them. "At least Ms. Harada's alright," he thought. Dark looked over and glanced at him. "Hey, Daisuke, you're not such a bad guy, but don't go hitting on Riku while I'm not here," he warned him. Daisuke backed away panicky. "Dark, give it a rest!" Riku groaned. Dark kept teasing Daisuke, walking backwards, until he heard a familiar voice.

"Dark," a person, from behind him, said. Dark turned around and flinched at who he saw. It was… Krad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Bum-Bum-Bummmm!) Krad-kun's finally here! The crazy, but not dumb, blonde! Look out, Dark-kun! RXR!


	6. Krad

A Chance of a Lifetime

Thanks for reviewing:

Star-chan

Krissy

iMdrr3AmIn0fU

Magicalplay

LilKoReAna423

Krad-kun appears! Oh my God, what'll everyone's favorite Dark-kun do? Run, will he? (Mumbles) Come on, Dark-kun, you can do better than that…!

I Do Not Own DNAngel!

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark stood there, staring at the boy with blond, long hair, and a crude smile. "Krad…," Dark said, glaring. "Dark… it's been a while," Krad replied, showing no emotion.

Riku and Daisuke stood there, behind Dark, in a daze. "Who is this guy?" Riku wondered, noticing Dark's serious face. "Could they be… rivals?" Daisuke thought.

"I see you've made some friends… is she your girlfriend?" Krad simply asked. Dark glared, and turned to face Riku and Daisuke. "Get out of here," he told her. "What?" Riku asked, confused. "Leave, run; get the hell away from this place…!" he shouted, but was cut off when Krad ran forward and punched Dark in the back.

Riku and Daisuke gasped as he winced, turning to face Krad. "Cheater…," Dark mumbled, and punched him in the face. Krad slammed Dark against the wall. He faintly turned towards his friends. "Go… now…," he gritted. Riku breathed heavily, not knowing what to do.

Dark kept dodging Krad's attacks as Krad kept going. "We have to help him, Ms. Harada," Daisuke said. "Yeah," Riku replied.

Krad stood there, watching the weakened Dark glare at him. "Why don't we finish this off? We didn't get to finish our last fight, you know," he told Dark. Dark smirked. "How could I forget?" he demanded. "Die!" Krad shouted, and was about to hit him when Daisuke pushed Dark out of the way, both crashing on the sidewalk.

The purpled haired boy opened his eyes to see Daisuke lying next to him, bruised on the arm. "Daisuke…," he thought. "Stop it!" he heard a familiar voice near him. Dark looked up to see Riku in front of Daisuke and Dark as she stared at the blonde boy.

"Riku, don't!" Dark shouted. "Leave us alone!" she told him. Krad stood there, motionless, and walked pass them. "You've gotten so weak a girl is protecting you. Huh, funny," he mumbled as he walked pass Dark.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked Dark. "You shouldn't have gotten involved," was the boy's mumble as he stood up. "Hey, I was worried about both of you!" she shouted. "Krad could've killed you if he wanted to! Don't risk your life like that ever again! You know nothing!" Dark snapped. Riku flinched, standing there, speechless. Then Dark saw Riku's face and realized what he had said, and turned away. "I'm sorry…," she whispered. Dark stood there quiet for a second, and left, walking away.

She looked down to see Daisuke, hurt. Riku gasped, noticing. "Niwa!" she cried, trying to help him up. "Why did you have to help that stupid Dark? You bruised your arm… Niwa…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Risa finished up with helping the dance committee, she was tired as she sighed. "Mr. Dark really liked my cooking today… I think I'll cook for him tomorrow!" Risa decided, and suddenly noticed Satoshi Hiwatari heading her way. "Hello, Hiwatari," she greeted. "Risa Harada… you're still here?" he asked.

"Yeah… I mean, I wanted to help out, and missed yesterday's meeting too…," she fiddled, looking down. "What?" Satoshi questioned, noticing her staring at him. "Can you… walk me home? Please?" Risa asked, no, practically begged. "What?" the blue haired boy with glasses repeated. "Well… there are _perverts_ around. You wouldn't want a sweet girl like me getting hurt, right?" she acted innocently. Satoshi sighed, wondering what he's doing with an _idiot_. "Fine," he replied. "Thanks!" Risa exclaimed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry, Niwa. You got hurt…," Riku whispered, sitting next to Daisuke, who lied on the couch, tired. With appeared out of nowhere, and jumped on Riku's lap with a "kyu!" She laughed.

Emiko, Daisuke's mother, came in a hurry to check on Daisuke. "Does it hurt here?" she asked quickly, poking him repeatedly. "Mom…," Daisuke mumbled. "Oh, I see… you don't want to be bothered with your _girlfriend_. You should choose between her and the other girl, you know," Emiko smirked with a smile and went back into the kitchen. Daisuke sighed, blushing. Riku was blushing too. "_Another_ girlfriend? Oh, she means Risa and me…," she thought promptly.

"What happened to Dark?" Daisuke asked. "Did he get hurt?" "Who cares about him…! He snapped at me for standing up for him, that idiot…!" Riku grumbled, pouting. Daisuke faintly smiled. "Oh, and… you were very brave back there… you saved Dark…," she mentioned, looking away. Daisuke blushed, and sighed.

"You helped too. Ms. Harada should be coming soon to get you. Oh… and thank you, Ms. Harada…," he said. Riku stood up, groaning. "I hate that," she stated. "Hate… what? Me?" Daisuke asked, confused. "No, I hate what you call me and Risa. Aren't we friends! Can't you call me by my name! When you call us Ms. Harada, how do I know you're talking about Risa, or even talking about me!" she demanded. "Ms. Harada…," Daisuke said, sitting up. Riku looked away, fuming.

The doorbell rang, and Riku was glad she wasn't in this situation with Daisuke anymore. "I have to go. Ms. Harada's here," Riku said with a sarcastic voice, walking to the doorway. She opened the door to see Risa… and Satoshi. "Hey Risa… umm… why's Hiwatari here?" Riku asked, confused. "Oh, Hiwatari gonna walk us home. I mean, there are perverts around…," Risa whispered. The older Harada twin rolled her eyes. "That's why I practically walk with you everywhere! Why's he here!" she wondered, but pushed that thought aside as they left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But throughout the walk home, it was quiet. Riku's thoughts had been on Dark, Krad, and Daisuke. "Who was that guy? Krad? What kind of name is that? And why was Dark so angry today? I saved his butt… with Niwa's help, of course… maybe I was wrong to snap at Niwa… was it because I was angry at Dark?" her mind boggled. Riku looked over to see Risa humming as she walked with Satoshi walking behind them, quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Harada mansion. Risa stared at the mirror in the bathroom as she combed her hair. "It was nice of Hiwatari to walk me home… but it isn't like I _like_ him. I like Mr. Dark. He doesn't compare," she told herself.

Meanwhile, Riku stared at the phone in their room. "Who should I call first? Dark? Niwa? How should I apologize to them?" she wondered, reaching for the phone, while looking at the phone book, and dialed a phone number. "Hello?" a voice asked. "Dark… I…," Riku was about to say, but he interrupted. "Riku… I'm sorry. You must really hate me now, huh?" he said.

"No; why would you think that!" Riku demanded. She heard Dark laugh. "I'm glad… how's Daisuke?" he asked her. "He's… alright. His arm and was bruised, that's all," Riku replied. "Just… one thing. If you see… Krad again, don't go near him, okay?" he told her strictly. "Oh… okay. Don't worry," she reassured him. "Okay; later," Dark said, and they hung up. "Okay… Niwa's next. I hope I can do this…," she thought, and dialed another number.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Daisuke asked, picking up the living room phone. He was watching the TV, with With on his lap. "Hello?" Daisuke repeated, blinking. Then he heard the disconnection ring. "Huh?" he wondered, staring at the phone, "Was it a wrong number?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday; the day of the dance. Azumano Middle School was very busy today, with last minute people asking other people to the dance, and others excited either there's a dance today, or it was a Friday. As for Riku Harada, her mind was confused.

"I'm so stupid. I called Niwa, but said nothing, and hung up! How lame of me…," she thought, irritatingly as she walked into class with her sister. Dark wasn't there yet, but Daisuke was. Riku went to his desk, hesitantly.

"Ms. Harada…," Daisuke said. "Niwa… look, I… you can still call me Ms. Harada if you want. It's fine… I was just bummed out yesterday, since Dark was acting so weird, that's all," she reassured him everything was okay. "You sure?" Daisuke asked. "Positive," Riku told him, and sat down. Dark came in so after.

As the teacher wrote words on the chalkboard, a student came in a second before the bell rang. "Oh, hello, you must be the new student!" the teacher noticed. She turned to face the class. "Students, looks like we have a new student today," the teacher announced for everyone to hear. "This is Krad, another transfer student from the school Mr. Mousy was from." Dark glared at the blonde, and he stared back. "Him again? Why!" he thought. Riku glanced at Dark's tense face. "Dark…," she whispered, knowing today was going to be a mess.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krad-kun arrives, and throws the heck outta everybody! Will Dai-kun and the rest get to have a nice time at the dance? Or will another fight between Dark-kun and Krad-kun ensue! When will Riku-chan say her feelings? And _what_ is up with Risa-chan and Sa-kun? Chapter 7 will come up soon! RXR!


	7. She Looks Just Like Her

A Chance of a Lifetime

Thanks for reviewing:

Star-chan

Tomoyo7

Now that Krad-kun's in the school, looks like Dark-kun's gonna be in Hell… oh boy. And what about the dance? Will conflicts occur? Obviously. Maybe… I dunno.

I Do Not Own DNAngel! It's not mine!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch. "Risa, you have another committee meeting?" Riku asked, confused. "Yeah… but it's in the classroom this time. Teacher wants to congratulate us for our good job… I think we have a party or something," Risa said happily. "Wha…? No fair," her older sister fumed. Risa laughed.

"So… what do you think about that new guy? He looks kinda cool, but he couldn't compare to Mr. Dark," she asked. "Oh, him? I don't know… why are you asking me these things! Go to your party!" Riku shouted, practically pushing her sister to the classroom. "Alright, alright; I'll see you later," Risa said with a smile.

Riku sighed. "I guess I should find Dark and Niwa… I mean, I'm their only support on food…," she mumbled, and turned around, walking down the hall. She was confused on what was happening: Dark was becoming overprotective of her, Krad is a killing freak, Niwa's okay for now, and her sister is still her same self, so she had nothing to worry about… right?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke and Dark waited for her at the bench quietly. "Thanks," the redhead heard Dark mumble. "Huh? What?" Daisuke asked, who was not listening. "I said thanks. About yesterday?" Dark said. "Oh… I guess I thought if you were hurt… Ms. Harada would be sad…," Daisuke said. "Which Harada?" Dark asked him, curiously. "Umm… which Ms. Harada do you think?" Daisuke questioned him quickly, not wanting him to know its Risa. "Let me guess: Risa? I know she'd be sad if I, Dark, were hurt. I mean, all the girls would," Dark mentioned, proud of himself.

The redhead groaned, mumbling "except Ms. Harada." Dark glared, knowing which Harada he was talking about. "What did you say!" he demanded. "Nothing; nothing!" Daisuke reassured him quickly. "Hey! Niwa! Dark!" a voice called running to them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku. Dark stared at her for a while as they ate. "Riku… somehow… she looks a lot like her… especially Risa too…," he thought. Riku turned and glared at him. "What?" she questioned, and drank her soda.

Dark looked at the rice ball in his hand quietly. "Your cooking's really good, Ms. Harada," Daisuke commented, which made Riku blush. She was, too, expecting Dark with a better comment, or a glare at Daisuke, but he just sat there, staring at ball of rice.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked him. "Nothing…," Dark replied. "It'll get cold if you don't eat it. Don't you like my cooking?" Riku asked, a tad innocently. Dark blushed and quickly ate in whole. The older Harada twin laughed, seeing him trying to swallow the whole thing.

She stood up quickly, facing them. "Oh, rats! I left my binder at class! I'll be right back!" she called, running off. "Maybe I should go too…," Daisuke thought, but knowing Riku, she'd never let him do _anything _for her.

Dark watched her go, and sighed. "Why… do they… remind me of… _her_?" he wondered. He turned to see Daisuke eating some of sushi. "Great… I'd rather be stuck with Risa then him…," Dark thought, annoyed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku paced her way to the classroom. "How could I be so forgetful? Could it be because Krad's here? Dark makes it look like this school isn't even safe anymore," she mumbled, and went into the classroom. She spotted her books on the teacher's desk with Riku's name on a post it note. Riku smiled, but then heard the door open, expecting the teacher. But it wasn't the teacher.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Risa laughed, biting into a pizza. The teacher of the dance committee had brought pizza and soda for all of them. "I bet Riku's so jealous!" she thought.

She looked over to see Satoshi. "Hey, Hiwatari!" Risa called, and walked over to him. "Risa Harada, hello," he replied, holding a drink in his hand. "What is it?" "I just want to… thank you for yesterday," Risa mentioned. Satoshi nodded and drank his drink.

Risa pouted. "He's not so much of a talker…," she thought, and then thought of something. Satoshi noticed she had her hands near his glasses. "What are you doing?" he questioned. "Wait," she protested, and took off the glasses.

"Hey… you know… you look better with the glasses off. Do you really need them?" Risa asked, observing the glasses. "Not really," Satoshi mumbled, taking the glasses back. "He does look kinda cute… without his glasses, but still… he really doesn't compare to Mr. Dark," she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krad. "Krad…!" Riku said with a gasp, backing away. "You know… you look… just like her… you… and your sister…," Krad said. "What?" Riku asked, confused. "Just like her? What is he talking about…?" she wondered. Riku glared and looked away, hoping Niwa would hurry to her rescue again.

"Who are you talking about! Answer me!" Riku demanded. Krad flinched. "So… Dark hasn't told you about her yet… has he?" he asked her. "Tell me," Riku said. "Dark was transferred here, to Azumano, as I, because… of her… because… of our _Rika_…," Krad mumbled, looking down. "R… Rika…? Was that why he was staring at me earlier with a sad face…?" Riku thought. "It seems Dark is fond of you now… trying to forget about our Rika, no, _my _Rika… what a fool," Krad said.

Riku shook her head. "I have no time for this," she muttered, taking her books, and heading for the door, "Settle your love problems with Dark, not me." But Krad stood in front of the door, motionless. "Get out of the way! What are you doing!" Riku snapped. But Krad just stood there, staring at Riku.

He suddenly lunged her onto the door. Riku winced. "Tell me… how can you resemble her… how! How are you, of all people, able to free Dark of his guilt? Tell me!" Krad demanded. "Wha… what?" Riku whispered, struggling. Krad only glared.

"I don't understand! Why are you doing this!" Riku snapped, which made Krad back away. Riku then rushed out of the classroom, to the girl's bathroom. "Her words… were just like…," Krad thought, remembering a memory from before. He looked away at a window, seeing Daisuke and Dark at a bench.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke stood up, worried. "What's wrong with you?" Dark questioned. "Ms. Harada isn't here yet… I'll go find her," he told the purple haired boy, and ran off. "No way; you aren't gonna be Riku's knight in shining armor _again_!" Dark decided, and ran after the redhead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Risa walked down the empty halls. She had to use bathroom. "I shouldn't have drank so much… stupid me…," she thought, fuming. Suddenly she heard tears. She hid behind a wall to see Riku crying on the other side, she had just come out of the bathroom. "Riku? Why is she crying?" Risa wondered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke stopped walking through the halls. "Daisuke?" Dark asked. "Ms. Harada," was all the redhead said, staring at the girl who was crying against the wall. "Riku! What happened!" Dark demanded, worried. "I… I…!" Riku's voice grew sour as she rushed towards Daisuke and hugged him.

Both Daisuke and Dark gasped. "It was Krad… he scared me… saying something about a girl… called Rika… and how I was able… to set Dark away fro his guilt… I… don't understand!" she cried. Dark grew angered. "Krad… you bastard… how could you do this to Riku? And mentioned _her_ name! I didn't… want her to know…!" he thought, and stared at Riku. "Ms. Harada… it's okay…," Daisuke managed to try to comfort her. "I know… as long as you're here… I'll be okay…," she whispered.

Risa stepped out of her hiding place, staring at Daisuke and Riku. Dark was there, in a serious face. "Riku… I knew it… you _do _like Niwa… then why… do I feel like… I'm… torn into pieces…? I like Mr. Dark… I do… but… but…" she wondered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh! Risa-chan not only has hidden feelings for Sa-kun, but maybe for Dai-kun too! But doesn't she like the handsome Dark-kun? And what's up with Dark-kun and Krad-kun's have one thing in common: the fact both of them care about a certain new character: Rika-chan? Okay, okay, so this _wasn't _the dance chapter! But I promise either the next one, will be the dance chapter, okay! Oh… and if nobody knows, Rika-chan's from the anime (I don't think she's in the manga.) Well, RXR!


	8. The Dance

A Chance of a Lifetime

Thanks for reviewing:

Lilangelarishi - Thanks for the review! It was cute with your little conversation with "Dark-chan" and it was cute when everyone was comforting Riku-chan too.

Tomoyo7 – I am a great writer, aren't I? (Getting too conceited like Dark-kun)

T – Thanks for liking my story! I love reviews!

Heka – You like DarkXRiku too? Cool! Alright, then! The fans are _always_ right!

As I promised, this'll be the chapter with the dance, okay? Okay! What'll happen? Who likes who in this new chapter? Well, duh, read!

I Do Not Own DNAngel!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Risa was in the bathroom, checking her hair, Riku sighed, looking through the balcony. It was the afternoon, and she was trying hard not to this about that incident with Krad. Instead, _another_ incident she regretted came to her mind.

"Right… Dark kissed me here… that jerk…," she thought, her face, though, blushing. Risa ran out to the balcony next to her sister. "Riku, let me do your hair!" she exclaimed, happy about the dance, even though they _had _to wear their _uniforms_. "No way; I like my hair down," Riku protested, backing away from her sister. "Come on, please? You'll look pretty for Mr. Dark!" Risa tried to persuade her. "I don't care how I look. And why are you trying to make me look attractive for Dark? I thought you liked him," Riku questioned, annoyed. "I do, but… I'm trying to make you feel better," Risa said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" the girl with reddish, brown, short hair asked, confused. "I saw you…in the hallway today… with Niwa and Mr. Dark… I saw you crying. You haven't cried like that since you lost your teddy bear when we were kids," Risa explained. "I see… well, I would explain it to you, but…," Riku mumbled. "I heard what happened… I can't believe a new student like him would harass you like that… talk about weird…," Risa interrupted. Riku groaned, turning away. "Can we please talk about something else?" she fumed. Risa sighed, thinking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke was meanwhile walking to the Harada Mansion. "I hope I'm not too late… Ms. Harada and I are going to a dance… together…," he thought, with a blushingly smile. As cute as the redhead could be, he started running towards the mansion, hoping he wouldn't be late.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark happened to be heading to the mansion as well. "Stupid Daisuke… I can't believe Riku went to him for comfort… I'm every girl's dream guy, _right_?" he asked himself, grinning. Sighing at himself for being as charming as he is, Dark took his own little time heading to the Harada Mansion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay… did you hear about last week's fight at another middle school?" Risa asked, who found a new topic to talk about. "No… what happened?" Riku asked, a tad interested. "I heard from some of the other girls that two guys were fighting, and this girl got shot. I saw the news last weekend; she's in the hospital… they didn't mention those guys' names though… but I think I remember the girl's name… Rika… something… I forgot her last name, though!" her sister explained the incident last week. Riku quietly gasped. "Could it be…? The same girl that Krad was talking about…?" she wondered.

Her thoughts were interrupted, though, by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Risa happily rushed downstairs with Riku following. "Rika…," Riku thought, heading downstairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark looked up to see Daisuke already at the Harada mansion. "Daisuke," Dark said. Daisuke turned around and greeted Dark. "Hey Dark; I'm here for Ms. Harada," he explained. Dark nodded, and the door opened.

Risa, and then Riku, stepped outside to face their dates. "Well… let's go, Niwa," Risa said, walking side by side with him. Dark, meanwhile, just gazed at Riku for a while.

"Risa does look more like Rika than Riku, but… is this wrong? To like both Rika and Riku…?" he wondered. Riku blushed, and turned away. "Shouldn't we get going, Mr. Pervert?" she teased. Dark smiled. "Hey, is that all you think of me? As a pervert?" he questioned. Riku smiled, sticking out her tongue. "You'll never know," she said, walking away, with Dark catching up with her, wanting an answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dance was in the gym. Music boomed from a DJ, where a lot of the students were dancing. Some were at the table that had food and drinks, and others were sitting on the gym benches, chatting.

"You did a great job helping out, Ms. Harada," Daisuke commented, seeing the gym at its best. "Thanks, but this was a group's effort, Niwa!" she reminded him, laughing. Daisuke sighed, and offered to get her a drink. Risa agreed, and he went off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow… the dance committee and Risa sure did a good job…," Riku thought, admiring the gym. "So… wanna dance, Riku?" Dark asked her. "Well… I'm you're date… so, sure!" Riku said with a faint smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Risa gazed at her sister and her crush dancing. "I know I shouldn't be thinking of Mr. Dark while I'm here with Niwa, but… I can't help it…," she thought, and noticed Satoshi Hiwatari was talking with another girl from class. She was asking him to dance with her, but he quietly declined.

"Come on, please? Just one dance?" the girl practically begged. "Sorry, but I can't dance," was Satoshi's reply. "Come on! Please? Just one dance?" she kept pestering. "No," Satoshi stated, and the girl pouted and went back to where her friends were at.

"That was kinda mean, Hiwatari," Risa mentioned. "She asked for it. I didn't want to dance," Satoshi replied. "Whatever…," the girl with long, brown hair mumbled, and noticed Daisuke coming.

"Niwa! Over here!" she called, standing up from the benches. Daisuke smiled and walked over, carrying her drink. He too noticed Satoshi and smiled. "Hiwatari, I didn't know you go to school dances," Daisuke said. "I don't," Satoshi said, about to leave, "I just wanted to observe the dance committee's finished work."

"Niwa, you're friend's weird…," Risa spat. "Well… he's _different_… but he's a nice person, Ms. Harada," Daisuke said, watching Satoshi leave, and then passed Risa her drink. Risa happily drank it all and sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey," Dark said, hearing the music change, "I think I hear a slow song coming up." Riku eyed his grinning face. "You better not touch anywhere lower that my back, pervert," she warned. Dark smirked and they got into a slow dancing position. Riku glared, watching him carefully.

"But… are you okay…?" he asked her. "Huh? What do you mean?" Riku asked, confused. "About Krad… he didn't hurt you, right?" Dark demanded, worried. "No… he just scared me… that's all. Nothing to worry about!" she tried to reassure him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Niwa… do you want to dance?" Risa asked him. "Umm… okay, Ms. Harada," said Daisuke hesitantly as they made their way to the dance floor. "I'm going to be dancing with Ms. Harada… I can't mess this up…," he reminded himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly some walked next to Dark and Riku. "May I cut in?" he asked. Krad. "What are you doing here!" Dark demanded. "I just want to dance… you don't mind, do you?" Krad asked Riku. She bit her bit, and mumbled, "I… guess… not…" Krad smiled, and too Riku away to dance for a while, leaving an angered, and might I add, jealous Dark.

"What do you want?" Riku questioned him as they slow danced. "You shouldn't interfere with Dark and me. We have matters to settle; you'll only be a distraction to him," Krad replied. "Wha… what?" Riku asked, fuming. "What I mean is… he doesn't love you; you're just a distraction to keep him from thinking about my Rika, that's all you are. Don't think you're so special," the blonde boy said in similar terms. "Wha… what!" Riku repeated, enraged, thinking, "What does e mean by that! And Dark doesn't _love _me; he just has a crush, right! And again with this Rika girl! What makes her so special! Hmm!"

"Wha… what do you mean? I'm not a distraction for Dark!" she protested. "You're just a girl to keep him from feeling guilty… so don't interfere," Krad warned. Riku backed away from him. "How dare you say these things about me!" she shouted, and slapped him. Krad showed no sign of anger.

"Riku!" Dark called, and went next to her. "Don't treat me like crap, okay! I can't take this Rika this, and Rika that, and that I don't compare!" she snapped. "Riku…," Dark mumbled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, the gym became very quiet as everyone was listening to their conversation; even Daisuke and Riku, and Satoshi was outside the gym, lying on the wall; he heard it too. "Ms. Harada…," Daisuke thought. "Riku… why is that new boy bothering you again? I don't want to see you hurt again!" Risa thought too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dark… I wonder what my dear Rika would say… seeing you… with _her_…," Krad said, which made Dark flinch. Riku stood there, utterly confused. "I don't understand what's going on…! I… I can't take this all…!" she thought, her mind spinning as she turned, and ran out the gym. "Riku!" Dark called, but she didn't stop. "Ms. Harada!" Daisuke too called, and ran after her. Risa watched, her face depressed. "Niwa…," she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ms. Harada!" Daisuke called, finally catching up to her. "Niwa…? Wha… what is it…?" Riku asked, blushing. "I wanted to see… if you were alright…," he said, panting. She noticed how tired he was and sighed. "Niwa… I can always depend on you… can't I?" Riku asked him. "Of course, Ms. Harada…!" he agreed with her. "Then… I'm glad…," she said with a smile. Daisuke nodded. "Why don't I take you home, Ms. Harada? You must be tired," he mentioned. "You look more tired than me, Niwa," she teased as they walked home together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yet one thought kept racing in her mind. Dark. Is he okay? Is he going to have another fight with Krad? I hope he's alright! She kept worrying through the time walking home. "Dark… Rika… I can't compare…," she remembered with a sigh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the dance chapter, and yes, I know it could've been better. Well, couple pairings are gonna come up soon. And they will change, as everyone's feelings differ. Who will Riku-chan be with? Dai-kun? Dark-kun? Why can't she answer that question for herself? And why, when Risa-chan has a major crush on Dark-kun, is jealous about Dai-kun and Riku-chan, and can't seem to think Sa-kun is good for her? Hmm? Some answers will be revealed, and more soon, in chapter 9! RXR!


	9. A Torn Friendship

A Chance of a Lifetime

Thanks for reviewing:

Lilangelarishi – Angel and Shady are so funny! Thanks for the review!

Star-chan – I know! Dark-kun and Riku-chan _do _make a good couple! I like them together, _but_ Dai-kun and Riku-chan are good together too!

Itzkimiakaauntuu – thanks for reviewing! More things will be revealed in this chapter!

Tomoyo7 – Aww! Thank you! I love your comments! I am a good writer, eh? (still conceited like Dark-kun)

Heka – Your wish is my command! I'll try to make it a DarkXRiku, but couples will change (maybe it'll be a DaiXRiku, and then a DarkXRiku, I don't know)

So… this is the one where I said a few of the peoples feelings will be revealed, huh. Okay, okay, so… how do _you _thinks gonna be together, hmm? Dai-kun and Riku-chan (I adore this couple)? Dark-kun and Riku-chan (I like this couple more)? Risa-chan and Sa-kun (you can tell they sorta like each other in the manga)? Risa-chan and Dark-kun (Noooooo! Bleh!)? Or… will Rika-chan appear on the scene? Aww… maybe a cliffhanger! Wait… I'm thinking out loud too much! Go, and read!

I Do Not Own DNAngel!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku sighed as she lied on her bed. Risa was asleep already, considering it was one o'clock in the morning. "Risa told me Dark brought her home… she told me Krad and Dark got into another fight too… I hope he'll be alright…," she thought, and then had a blushingly smile on her face. "I'm glad too… that Niwa was worried about me…," Riku whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday. Today, Risa was going to go shopping. Riku was, however, relieved that she didn't make her go with her, like last time, and last, last time.

"Hey… why aren't you making me go with you, huh?" Riku questioned, eyeing her sister. "Oh… it's just, you don't really like going with me… so… I asked Niwa at the dance…," Risa explained before leaving. "What?" Riku asked. "You asked Niwa?" "Yeah; strangely, he said yes quickly," Risa replied, and left the mansion. Riku sighed. "Great… Niwa's off with Risa… what am _I _suppose to do today…?" she wondered. Then, her prayers were answered, the phone rang.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for taking me shopping, Niwa. You're a gentleman," Risa said. Daisuke blushed. "Umm… you're welcome… Ms. Harada…," he replied with a faint smile.

"But I'm sorry you're carrying everything…," she noticed he was holding all the bags of clothes, "Do you want me to carry something?" Daisuke saw her innocent face, and didn't want her to. "If I did that, then I wouldn't be a gentleman, now would I?" he teased, and Risa laughed. "You're right… well, if you insist…," she hesitantly agreed.

"Oh… Ms. Harada?" Daisuke asked. "Yeah, Niwa? What is it?" Risa responded. "I'm sorry I left you yesterday… I just thought Ms. Harada needed someone to talk to…," he explained. "Its okay, Niwa, Dark walked me home when the dance ended…," Risa reassured him. Daisuke sighed; he knew Risa had a crush on Dark.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Riku asked. "Hey… it's Dark," Dark replied. "Risa said you got into another fight with Krad… are you okay?" she asked him. "I'm fine… umm… do you… want to hang out today? There's… someone I want you to meet," he mentioned. Dark's voice was strangely calm… and serious; no jokes, no remarks, no nothing.

"Uh… sure… I guess. I have nothing to do today…," Riku said, nervous. "Okay, I'll be at your house soon," Dark said. "Huh? So you knew I'd say yes, hmm?" Riku questioned. "Yeah," Dark smirked, and she heard the doorbell ring. Riku glanced at the door. "Don't… don't tell me…," she muttered as Riku opened the door to see Dark, "Wow… you prepare ahead, don't you?" Dark smiled. "Oh, wait… I'll leave Risa a note first. She went shopping with Niwa," Riku mentioned as she wrote something on a piece of paper and left it on the table. "Well, let's go," she said. Dark nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Risa sighed in relief once they got to the mansion. "I thought we'd never get there," she said to Daisuke. "Yeah," he replied, and placed everything at the living room. "Huh… this note's from Riku…," Risa mumbled, reading it. "Did Riku go somewhere?" Daisuke asked. Risa gasped, and quickly gave it to Daisuke. The note said:

_Risa,_

_I'm gonna be hanging with Dark for a while. Don't worry, I'll be home soon. _

_Riku_

"That's no fair!" Risa fumed. "Riku and Dark are on a date!" "A… a date…?" Daisuke asked, reading the note again. "It must be it… aww… Riku's no fair…," Risa was still fuming. "Ms. Harada's on a date… with Dark… but why… do I feel strangely… jealous of him…?" Daisuke wondered, his feelings rambling. He stared at the note again, in thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dark… I thought we were going somewhere… fun. Why'd you take me to the _hospital_?" Riku asked, "The hospital isn't exactly a fun place…" "There's someone… you should meet…," was all Dark said as they walked to a room on the third floor of the hospital. "Wait… Risa mentioned something about that Rika girl being in a hospital… could this be…?" she thought, noticing Dark stopped at room 376.

"Rika… she's in that room… isn't she?" Riku asked him. "Yeah… she is. I haven't had the time to visit her… and I don't think she'd want to see me…," Dark told her. "Huh?" What do you mean?" Riku asked. "Never mind… go," he said. Riku hesitantly nodded, and entered the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the room was a girl about Riku's age, lying on a white bed. There were a lot of medical things around her. Her heart was beating normally, though she was shot on the arm, but lost much blood.

Rika's eyes opened slowly, and saw Riku. "Hello… do I… know you from school?" she asked her. Riku shook her head quickly. "I'm a friend… of Dark. He came with me to visit you…," Riku said. "Dark's… here?" Rika asked, trying to sit up.

Riku rushed to her. "Don't strain yourself," she reminded her. "Thank you… it's just… you know about the incident, right?" Rika asked. "I've heard of it. Dark and Krad were transferred to Azumano Middle School. I'm in their class," Riku replied. "I see. I guess I should tell you… Dark nor Krad probably didn't mention me…," Rika said. "What happened?" Riku asked Rika, sitting on a chair next to her. "Dark… Krad… and me… we were all very good, and close friends. Dark and I were in a relationship… which angered Krad; I didn't know he had such feelings for me. Last week… when Dark and I were walking to school… Krad came… with a gun. He wanted to kill Dark… their friendship was torn… because of me. I jumped in the way… and got shot. Dark only visited me once in the hospital. Krad must've been to ashamed to visit me… but I wanted to see him too. Dark broke up with me… in fear I'd get hurt because of him again… but it was me… who hurt him… and Krad… it was all my fault…," Rika explained softly, in tears.

"I'm sorry… Rika… I didn't know…," the girl with short, reddish brown hair whispered. "It's alright… I bet you Dark's new girlfriend… right? He was always… sort of a woman's man…," Rika asked with a laugh. "Wha…? Of course not! I… we're just friends… Krad said I was a distraction for me… so he wouldn't feel guilty over you…," Riku mumbled, blushing. "That's not true…," Rika said putting her hand over Riku's, "You're going to make Dark happy… more than I could ever do. Just please… care for him… make sure he doesn't feel that kind of pain again… he was… crying when I got shot…," she told her, though Rika was in a cold room, her smile still warmed the place. Riku tried her best to smile, tried her best not to feel sorry for Rika; she couldn't help it, she didn't want the girl to be sad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark waited outside patiently until, finally, Riku came out. "So?" he asked. "So what? Aren't you even ashamed for breaking up with Rika after that major sacrifice!" Riku demanded. "You don't understand…," Dark mumbled. "Yes, Dark, yes, I do…! Rika's a sweet girl; how could you do that do her!" she shouted, enraged.

The purple haired boy looked away, annoyed. "Can we just drop it?" he questioned. "No! I wanna know why you're after me when, clearly, you're not over her yet!" Riku pestered. "I… I really like you, okay! And… so I still have feelings for Rika… it… it doesn't matter… because now… I can't talk to her again after what I've put her through!" Dark snapped. Riku gasped. "Dark… can't you see…? You and Rika are both in pain…," she thought, and sighed. "We… should be going… I'll be ashamed if Rika can hear us from outside her room…," Riku said quietly. "Fine," Dark replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku returned in the late afternoon to see Risa, in their room, gazing at all her new outfits. "Hey, how was your date with Dark?" she asked her sister, trying to be happy. "It wasn't a date, okay? I don't even think we're friends anymore…," Riku mumbled as she walked into the balcony. "Huh? What happened?" Risa asked. "Let's just say… he isn't so sure of his feelings… and neither am I…," Riku told her sister. "Now you're confusing me, Riku…," Risa whined. "What I mean is… I can't understand why he likes me… when he still has feelings for Rika…," was Riku's short reply.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke sat in his living room, dazed. While Emiko, his mother, was busy cooking and With smelled the good food, the cute redhead sat there. All his thoughts… were on Riku.

"I don't understand… don't I like Ms. Harada? If I do… then why do I keep thinking about Ms. Harada?" he wondered, seeing Riku's smiling face in his thoughts. "Why do I feel… jealous about Dark and Ms. Harada's date? Do I… like Ms. Harada…?" Daisuke mumbled, confused. He sighed, his head spinning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday had passed by quickly, and Monday arrived again. Through out that day, Riku and Dark barely said a word with each other. Riku had thankful, though, so she could spend more time with Daisuke, and Risa was happy that Dark ate lunch with her again. But both of them could see feel Krad's eyes watching.

"Ms. Harada… how did your date go with Dark?" Daisuke asked as he sipped some of his soda. "Huh? Oh, umm… it was… not so great… he really doesn't know how to treat a girl, you know!" Riku nervously said, trying to make it a joke. "Umm… well… Ms. Harada, I have something to ask you," the cute redhead mentioned. "What is it, Niwa?" Riku asked. "Ms. Harada… would you like to… come to my house after school? My art club has a project where we paint someone… we really _care_ about…," Daisuke explained. Riku gasped, blushing like a tomato. "Niwa… he… cares?" she thought, and smiled. "I… I'll go!" Riku exclaimed cheerfully. "Really?" Daisuke asked, and she nodded. "Yeah," she told him. "Niwa… I finally get to spend more time with you…," Riku was thinking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark watched them from afar with a sigh. "Huh? Mr. Dark, what's wrong?" Risa asked, looking at my food. "Did I cook something wrong?" she wondered. "No… umm… your food's great, Risa," he smirked, and ate one of the rice balls. Risa awed. "He… really likes my cooking…!" she thought, amazed. But Dark stared at the rice ball for a while. "Riku's rice balls are _better_ though… but… she… doesn't like me…," he thought, staring at Riku and Daisuke laughing at a bench, "She likes… _him_."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, okay, s some of you guys were expecting a DarkXRiku thing, right? Too bad. Okay, _maybe _couples will change! So… will Dai-kun and Riku-chan realize their feelings for each other? What about Dark-kun? How Risa-chan too bright to realize Dark-kun does like her? And why wasn't Sa-kun in this chapter! Well, RXR, I'll make the next chapter soon!


	10. The Cherished Painting

A Chance of a Lifetime

Thanks for reviewing:

Lilangelarishi - So funny! Thanks for the comment!

iMdr3AmIn0fU – Thank you!

Star-chan – Thanks! I will be a DarkXRiku too, but a few couple changes will have to come first!

Tomoyo7 – Ehhhhhh? Don't be too mad at Dark-kun! He's just having girl problems!

Heka – Thank you! I know you like DarkXRiku, and I'll try to do that!

Alright! The tenth chapter! So happy! Well, anyways, so, sorry to disappoint DarkXRiku fans with the last chapter! At least you know what's going on between Dark-kun, Rika-chan, and Krad-kun, but yeah. Will Dai-kun and Riku-chan finally understand their confused feelings? Why are Risa-chan's feelings so messed up too? And will Sa-kun _be _in this chapter! Never…! I… I mean, _sure_ he will, yeah, yeah, he will!

I Do Not Own DNAngel! It Will Never Ever, Ever, Ever, Ever, Ever Happen!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school. "I wonder why Risa was so objective of not walking home with us," Riku said. "Yeah… I mean, I know she wants to be in that play in a few months, but the committee hasn't started audition yet…," Daisuke added.

They were walking from school. "So… umm… why do you want me to be your latest work of art? Why not Risa?" the older Harada twin asked, curious, thinking, "Is it because Risa turned you down?" "Why? You don't want me to paint you? Well, the first person that came to mind when I thought of this was you, Ms. Harada… if you… feel uncomfortable with this, I could always ask her…," Daisuke mumbled, looking down, blushing. Riku instantly blushed, and shook her head quickly. "No, no! I want you to paint me! This is for your art club, remember?" she reassured him it was alright. "Oh… okay," Daisuke agreed with a smile. "Niwa… I'm glad I'll get to hang out with you more…," Riku thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Risa walked down the school halls quietly. "Only a few students are still here… I thought Mr. Dark went this way… but I guess I lost him with the crowd…," she thought with a sigh. "I don't want to walk home _alone_! I wish I went with Niwa and Riku!" Her brown eyes saw someone walking down the hall. "Is that… Mr. Dark?" Risa wondered. But it wasn't… strange as it was… it was, again, Krad.

Risa gasped. "It's that guy who hurt Riku! Maybe… he knows where Dark is… they did go to the same school…," she thought, and went up to him. Krad stood there, annoyed.

"Excuse me, but, have you seen Mr. Dark?" Risa asked, hesitantly, and was sort of afraid he might hurt her next. "Rika…," Krad mumbled. "Huh? Umm… have you seen Mr. Dark, Krad?" Risa asked again. The blonde looked away, and walked pass her. "No," he replied. Risa pouted. "Great, just great! Now who's gonna walk me home! Definitely not him!" she thought in anger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Daisuke and Riku arrived at his house, a note was left on the table. The cute red head picked it up. The note said:

_Daisuke,_

_I'm going to be out for a while shopping with your grandfather. Don't bring any girlfriends while I'm gone! You're not at that age yet, mister!_

_Mom_

_P.S.: I mean it! No girls! I don't want you to do things you shouldn't do at your age!_

Daisuke stared at that note, groaning and blushing. "What's wrong, Niwa? What does it say?" Riku asked, curious. "N… nothing…!" Daisuke said, and quickly put it in his pocket. "Oh, come on, let me see!" Riku begged. "Ms. Harada… umm… let's head to my room; the easel's in there…," Daisuke told her nervously as he went upstairs.

At his room, Daisuke put the note on his table, and headed for his easel. He took out some paint supplies and a brush. Riku sat on his bed, waiting.

"Why do you have to paint a picture of someone you care about, Niwa?" she asked him. "Well, Teacher says she wants to see how well we can paint actual people, and made it a project…," Daisuke explained. "Try not to move, okay? Just sit still." And with that, he dabbed his paintbrush in some water, and then started with some brown paint. Riku tried her best to stand still, and to make herself look presentable.

"Don't worry, Ms. Harada," Daisuke reassured her, "You'll look just fine." Riku blushed and nodded. "I bet if Risa was the one being painted, she'd spend _hours_ trying to choose one of her new outfits to wear…," she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Risa was on her way out of the school as she heard someone call her name. Satoshi. "Why are you still here?" he asked. "Why are _you_ still here?" she questioned. "My student government meeting ended a few minutes ago," Satoshi explained.

"Oh," the younger Harada twin mumbled, "Well, I was just going home now, that's all." "Let me walk you home," Satoshi suggested. "Huh? Since when are you generous?" Risa questioned, eying him. "Last time, you didn't want to go home by yourself because you were afraid _perverts _were lurking around… what if they catch you while walking home?" he asked her. "Well… okay," Risa said with a nod, "I mean, _if _any perverts lurk around this town, _I _would be their first victim, right?" Satoshi stared at her again with annoyance. "_Why _am I doing this again…?" he wondered, almost regretting it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku sat, smiling, and was trying to keep smiling while Daisuke was painting. "Gosh! I feel like I _am _the painting! How long will this take!" she was thinking. Daisuke was painting her face right now. He was smiling at the picture, and Riku noticed. "Why is he smiling…? Did he make a mistake, and he thinks it's funny! Niwa!" Riku assumed. "Niwa, what's wrong?" she asked him. "Oh… I was just admiring my picture, Ms. Harada…! You're a work of art!" Daisuke told her with a smile.

She froze in both delight and embarrassment. "Wha…? What does that mean?" Riku wondered. Daisuke saw her staring, and laughed nervously.

"What I mean is, Ms. Harada, you look… very pretty…," he said, slowly, watching the words come out, like Riku. "What…? He thinks… I'm… pretty! Oh my God!" the older Harada twin thought, her face blushing, and her heart beating like crazy. "Umm… Ms. Harada…," Daisuke noticed her looking down. "Uh, yes?" she asked quickly. "I'm not done painting you yet… are you okay?" he explained. "I… I am! Don't worry!" she responded, and went back to her pleasant, smiling posture.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Risa and Satoshi were walking home quietly. "I want to say something… to break the ice, but… he seems so…," she thought, observing him. Satoshi glanced at her. "What?" he asked. "Umm… so… you really can't _dance_?" Risa tried to make a conversation.

"No…," Satoshi replied. "I could… ah… teach you… if you like," Risa suggested. "No dances are coming up soon," he reminded her. "I know, but… that way… we'll get to hang out more, you know? And… when a girl asks you to dance, you won't say _no_, you'll say _yes_," she explained, pressing her two index fingers together, repeatedly. "Hang out…?" Satoshi questioned, staring at her, as if she was a complete idiot.

"Yeah… so, umm… do you… want to…?" Risa asked quietly, looking up at him. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "It… wouldn't… hurt if I did…," he mumbled, in disbelief those words were coming straight out of his mouth. "You will? Great!" the youngest Harada twin exclaimed. "That's it; I'm regretting this all…," Satoshi thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The older Harada sister sighed in relief once Daisuke told her he was finished. It was already in the evening, but Riku and Daisuke didn't have homework tonight. The two stared at the painting. It was a painting of Riku, sitting on Daisuke's bed, smiling with a peace sign. "Wow, Niwa, you're a great artist!" she exclaimed.

"Really? I just thought I was okay at this…," he said, laughing. "Oh, come on! _You're_ more than okay!" Riku told him. "What?" Daisuke asked, confused. "I… umm… I mean, oh, look at the time! It's getting late! I should get going!" she mentioned, quickly, blushing as she picked up her backpack. "Uh, Ms. Harada, why don't I walk you home? It's dark outside," the cute redhead suggested. "No, I can go by myself!" she tried to reassure him, but Daisuke wasn't easily convinced. He walked her to the doorway as the door opened.

"Daisuke, I'm home!" he saw his mother and grandfather return from shopping. "Were you okay while I was…," Emiko was about to finish, but saw Riku, "… gone?" "Mom… I… I…," Daisuke was trying to find an excuse quickly, but couldn't think of one.

"Didn't you read my note! It said don't bring any of your girlfriends home while I was gone! You know you're too young to be thinking of such things!" Emiko shouted. "So that's what the note said… no wonder…," Riku thought, blushing. "Mom, I was just painting a picture of Ms. Harada in my room; it was a project…," Daisuke explained, who was blushing as well. "She was in your room _too_! Daisuke, you absolutely know you're too young for _that_!" his mother reminded him. "Mom…," the redhead groaned.

"Please, Mrs. Niwa, it's the truth. It's getting late, and my mom will be mad at me coming home at this hour…," Riku explained. "Oh, don't worry; I don't want your mother to worry! Oh, and Daisuke, go with her, okay? You never know when there are perverts around!" Emiko exclaimed, who wasn't mad at her, _only _poor Daisuke. "Y… yes, mom…," Daisuke agreed, hesitantly as the two walked out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, is Riku home yet?" Risa asked her mother, who was in the kitchen. "Oh, Daisuke Niwa's mother called. She was helping him out with his art club project, and is coming home right now," she told her daughter. "Oh… okay…," the girl with long, brown hair replied, and went up to her room. "Riku's… helping Niwa with a project? Why didn't he ask me?" Risa pouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry I kept you so long, Ms. Harada. You must be tired," Daisuke said. "Not at all. The painting was really nice. You are a great artist, you know that? I'm glad…," Riku replied. "Why…?" he asked. "I'm glad… because you chose me… as the person you care about most for your art club project. I mean, you could've asked Risa, or somebody else… but, no… you asked me. That's why I'm happy," Riku told him softly. Daisuke smiled.

"Ms. Harada… tomorrow, don't bring lunch, okay? I'll make us something," he said. "Huh?" Riku asked. "You'll cook this time?" "Yeah, it'll be fun," Daisuke explained. "Well, okay, if you say so," she replied with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Riku got to the mansion, she immediately sighed as she walked to the balcony. She saw Risa there too. "How come Niwa asked you to help him with his project?" her sister whined. "How do you know about that?" Riku questioned. "Mom said Niwa's mom called, and told her," Risa mentioned.

"Well…," Riku explained, in a sort of superior way, "Niwa's project was to paint a portrait of a person he really cares about. And guess what? He asked me, and told me I was the only person he thought of!" Risa could tell Riku was over joyous. "That means his silly crush about me is gone now, right?" she asked, trying not to care. "I… guess…," Riku mumbled. "That's great because now I won't feel guilty about going after Dark," the youngest Harada sister said, "At least I know he likes _you_ now."

Then it hit Riku. Daisuke liked her… right? "Niwa… likes me…? No way! I can't believe it! Wait… what about Dark…? I wonder what he'll say about this… oh boy. But… if Niwa likes me… and I like him… I can… tell him… right?" Riku wondered, trying to think straight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you all think of chapter 10? Sorry Dark-kun wasn't in this one… uh… he needed a _break_, yeah, a break! (Dark-kun glaring at me) Okay, okay, so you're angry about Dai-kun and Riku-chan; what are _you _gonna do about it, hmm? (Dark-kun's holding a gun) Eeeeek! No, Dark-kun! Don't be like that crazy, meanie Krad-kun! (Krad-kun's glaring at me now…) Oh, come on! Give the great author a _break_, will you two!

Well, anyways, sorry about that. Will Riku _finally _say her feelings, which are taking her, like, _forever_ to say? Will Daisuke feel the same way? Oh my God, is Sa-kun really gonna dance! What happens when Dark finds out about our dear Dai-kun and Riku-chan? And will Risa be able to ask Dark out? Oh boy, I'll have to get started on the next chapter, which is coming soon! RXR! I _know _you will, my _loyal_ fans! So please, review!


	11. St White Day

A Chance of a Lifetime

Thanks for reviewing:

Lilangelarishi - Don't worry, I'll make sure Dark-kun appears in this chapter, Shady!

Existence92 – Thank you!

Tomoyo7 – Thank you! Don't worry, Dark-kun will behave in this chapter, promise! (Dark-kun's glaring at me again…)

New Favs:

Existence92 – Thank you, new fan!

Heka – I know, I know you like DarkXRiku… please don't hurt me, I beg of you!

Ah, the eleventh chapter has arrived! Will Riku-chan and Dai-kun have the same feelings for each other they hoped for? Oh boy, I bet Dark's pissed about this… and what about Sa-kun's dance lessons? Weird, I know. And I think Rika-chan will have an unexpected visitor seeing her at the hospital! (Gasp) So read!

I Do Not Own DNAngel! I Don't! I Don't! I Don't! (sobs to death…)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's today?" Riku asked, confused. "It's St. White Day, remember!" Risa pouted. "Oh, that holiday!" her older sister had to groan.

On St. White Day, guys would give girls they cared about white ribbons so their love would last forever. Risa had been waiting for this day since last week because she had been hoping Dark would give her his ribbon. Riku was thinking the same about Daisuke.

"Isn't it romantic? I hope Mr. Dark ties his ribbon on me…," Risa said, and was now being in her own "dream world." "Oh, please! Knowing him, he'll probably give _every _girl a ribbon!" Riku spat. "So, Riku, who do you think will give you their ribbon, hmm?" Risa questioned, staring at her sister. "N… no one…!" the girl with reddish, brown hair shouted quickly, blushing. Her younger sister smiled at her Riku, wondering what she was thinking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azumano Middle School was a mayhem. Boys could be seen holding their white ribbons, some tying it on their crushes, and only a few guys got rejected. Daisuke was nervous about today. He thought about giving his ribbon to Risa, but automatically knew she'd rather want Dark's ribbon. "Ms. Harada… she was sure happy yesterday… I'm glad she liked my painting…," Daisuke's mind wandered. "I don't know why… but why don't I feel the same way between both Ms. Harada's?" The cute redhead sighed.

He watched the twins talking about today at Risa's desk. "Ms. Harada…," he mumbled, staring at Riku. She glanced back to see him staring at her. Riku smiled and left Risa and their friends to see Daisuke. "Hey, Niwa," she greeted him.

"Hi, Ms. Harada," Daisuke returned the greeting. "Did you bring a ribbon for Risa? Dark isn't here yet, so you still have a chance!" Riku whispered in his ear. "I… I'm not giving my ribbon to Ms. Harada," he told her. "Huh? Why?" she asked him, confused as ever. Riku sat on her seat with a sigh.

"It's not like that… I mean…," the redhead was about to explain when he heard a ton of loud cries coming from the door. Almost every girl in the class, and a lot that were in the hallway, gathered around Dark, hoping he'd give them his ribbon. "Sorry, girls," he told them all, "But I only have one, single, white ribbon, and I have to use it wisely."

"Dark… seems the same. I wonder if he's still mad at me about last Saturday…," Riku wondered. "I think… Dark would want to give you his ribbon, Ms. Harada," Daisuke said to her. "What? No way," Riku spat. Daisuke looked down at his ribbon in his pocket. "He most likely would… so maybe I should give Ms. Harada my ribbon now…," he thought. The redhead looked up to see Dark making his way to their desks.

"Hey, Daisuke. Hey, Riku," Dark smirked, "Hey, Daisuke, didn't I tell you _not _to hit on Riku while I'm not around?" The redhead flinched, and so did Riku. "He's… acting like his usual self… like nothing ever happened…? I guess… I should too…," she thought.

"Don't talking like that about Niwa, Dark," Riku said, glaring at him; she knew she was pretending to defend Niwa, like always. "Come on; let your precious Niwa defend himself!" Dark pestered. Riku glared. Daisuke sighed. "It' gonna be the same as always now…," he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Risa watched them from afar. She sighed. "I bet Mr. Dark will give Riku his ribbon…," she thought with a pout.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today the students had gym. They all were at the indoor swimming pool to practice. Teacher hoped no one would drown like last time.

Riku groaned as she saw Dark flirting with all the girls. "Looking good," he smirked, which made all the girls swoon. Risa and Riku, meanwhile, stood near the pool, staring at the water.

"You go in first," the older one said. "No, you. You like this gym stuff, so you go," the younger one pestered. Riku sighed at the water, and pushed Risa in. "Hey, that wasn't funny!" her sister pouted as she came to the surface of water. "Sorry," Riku mumbled with a look away smile. "You'll pay for that, Riku!" Risa grumbled, mad her swim suit was wet. Riku laughed.

Dark was about to push Riku in when she dodged it. "Hey, what's the big idea, Dark!" she demanded. "Hey, don't you wanna get wet?" he asked her nicely. "Pervert," Riku mumbled. "You're _still_ calling me a pervert? That's mean," he mentioned, which made Riku glare.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke and Satoshi were sitting near the pool. "Hey, Hiwatari, Ms. Harada said she's giving you dance lessons… is that true?" the redhead asked. "N… no…," the boy with blue eyes and hair mumbled with a cough.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch. Risa was trying to follow Dark to catch up with him. "He's going through the courtyard…," she mumbled.

She looked around, trying to find him. "Where could Mr. Dark be…?" Risa thought as she passed a bundle of bushes. "Ah!" she winced, getting cut by one of the branches. It was a minor cut; it wasn't bleeding, but the line could be seen. "Ouch… that hurt…," Risa pouted, rubbing her arm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke and Riku, meanwhile, sat at the roof of the school, eating lunch. "Why are we sitting on the roof, Niwa? We could've let sat at our usual bench," she asked him. "It's just… the sky looks so big today…," the redhead replied. "The sky's _always _big, Niwa," Riku reminded him. "I know," Daisuke replied as he opened their bento.

"Wow! You cooked a lot!" Riku exclaimed, trying a sushi. "Remember? School will get off earlier today, so we have more time for lunch," Daisuke told her. "I know, but your cooking's really good! I have to say, you're a better cook than Risa!" she teased as they laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krad was almost on his way out of school when Dark appeared in front of him. "School's not over yet; where do you think you're going?" the charming Dark demanded. "I'm going to see… well, you know," Krad said, and walked right pass him. "I wonder… has all your feelings of my Rika really disappeared?" "Shut your mouth," Dark replied. Krad glanced back at him, and left. Dark sighed as he stared at the ground. "Rika…," he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Risa sighed as she wandered through the courtyard. "Where's Mr. Dark? I was hoping to have lunch with him today…," she whispered. Risa turned to head back to the school building, and saw Hiwatari Satoshi come out.

"Hiwatari!" Risa called. "Have you seen Mr. Dark?" "No," Satoshi replied. "Okay… have you seen Riku or Niwa?" she asked. "I think they went to the roof," the boy with blue eyes and hair told her. "Then let's go, Hiwatari! I mean, you're always so busy at school, so come on!" Risa exclaimed.

"Hold on a second," Hiwatari said. "Huh?" Risa asked. "Your arm…," he noticed the bare cut. "It's nothing… I just passed a bush and…," the younger Harada twin explained, but saw Satoshi tying a piece o cloth around it. "Wha…?" "You don't want people to be asking about it, right?" he asked, and walked ahead. Risa took a better look at the cloth, and noticed it was _white_. "Hiwatari, did you just tie white ribbon on me!" she demanded.

"What if I did?" he questioned her, and headed for the roof. Risa sighed and stared at the cloth. "…Hiwa… tari…," she whispered, touching the cloth, and then ran up to him, to catch up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Risa and Satoshi noticed Dark was already sitting at the stairway to the roof door, listening to Daisuke and Riku's conversation. "Mr. Dark, what are you doing here?" Risa asked. "I could ask you and your _boyfriend _the same thing. I'm just eavesdropping, that's all," Dark explained. "Hey, what do you mean boyfriend!" Risa demanded, and Satoshi put a finger at his mouth, and told her to be quiet. Risa grumbled. "Are these two against me, huh!" she wondered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So… did you give Risa your ribbon yet? You should hurry before Dark does," Riku asked. "I wasn't planning… on giving Ms. Harada my ribbon," Daisuke said, looking down. "Huh? Come on, Niwa, don't give up…," the older Harada twin tried to cheer him up. "No, it's not that… I really wasn't planning on giving Ms. Harada the ribbon. I'm planning… on giving it… to someone else…," the redhead explained it more clearly. "Then… who are you giving it to?" Riku questioned, curious.

"… you," Daisuke said, taking out his ribbon from his pocket. Riku gasped, as did Risa, and Dark too. "M… me…?" she asked him, confused.

Riku stood up, and backed away. "Don't… don't joke like that, Niwa… I know… you like Risa…," the girl with reddish, brown, short hair stated, looking away. "I'm serious, Ms. Harada…," Daisuke said, and stood up, holding the white ribbon in hand. "Niwa… I… don't know what to say… how… how can you make fun of me like this…? I know you like Risa… you don't have to do this… you don't have… be so cruel as to pity me…! I know you like her… okay!" Riku snapped. "Ms. Harada…," the redhead mumbled. "I know you like her! I know that! So why are you still here! With me! Why!" she shouted, confused and unsure.

"I… used to like Ms. Harada…," Daisuke said to her, walking up to her,"… but the person… I like now… is… you… Ms. Riku…" With that, he slowly tied the ribbon around her neck as she smiled, crying. "Niwa… Niwa… I… I… I… I feel the same way! Always, I've always liked you…!" Riku cried in his arms, hugging him. "Ms. Riku…," Daisuke whispered, and hugged her back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark heard in at, and walked downstairs quietly. Risa watched her sister and Daisuke. "Riku… Niwa…," she thought, and looked away. Satoshi, though, kept quiet. "Riku… Niwa… why do I feel so…," Risa wondered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hospital, Rika was drawing a detailed, black feather on her note pad. "Dark…," she whispered, and then heard someone open the room door. "Krad…," Rika said, and looked up at the blonde boy at her door.

"I know… I'm the _last_ person you want to see, but…," Krad explained, but stopped, seeing Rika's smile still stood. "Not at all… I was hoping you'd visit me… sometime…," she told him. Krad gasped as he saw the window. "It's snowing… today… what a sight…," Rika awed. Her brown eyes gazed at the white snowflakes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As you all recall this, St. White Day was in the third manga of DNAngel. But, as you can see, is way different, like that perverted Ukawa isn't there! Damn you, Ukawa! Do people in Japan still do that white ribbon stuff, I wonder…

Aww! Dai-kun and Riku-chan are a good couple! Cute! (sees glances at a depressed Dark-kun) Uh… never mind… and it was too cute when Sa-kun secretly wrapped his ribbon on Risa-chan! As Dark-kun thinks about his life before Azumano Middle School, he confronts Krad-kun and sees Rika-chan! Oh my God! More mysteries remain in the twelfth chapter! RXR!


	12. A Tragic Past Between Friends

A Chance of a Lifetime

Thanks for reviewing:

Star-chan – This is the chapter you've been waiting for!

Welcome all Dark-kun lovers! This is a great chapter for all of you because it'll be all about Dark-kun and his past! Congrats! Dark-kun will see his memories of Rika-chan and Krad-kun, and how this whole mess with his transfer started!

I Do Not Own DNAngel!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark lied on his bed thinking. "Rika… why the hell would Krad visit her for? It's his fault…," he thought. Looking at a frame with a photo of the three of them smiling at their first day of 8th grade, the handsome boy realized their torn friendship would never be the same

_"Wow! Our first day being eighth graders!" Rika exclaimed. "How do you two feel?" She acted like a TV host to tease her friends. "I feel like killing myself…," Krad mumbled. Rika and Dark laughed. "Want me to help?" the purple haired boy teased. "Shut up…," Krad mumbled again with a sigh. "Cheer up; all three of us have a year to hang out until high school," Rika reminded them._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Krad… don't you remember… when… we all used to hang out? It was fun… right?" Rika asked Krad. "I don't want to talk about _him_," the blonde reminded her. "I know… but… I'm still your friend… and so is Dark…," she tried to tell him, but Krad stood there, quiet. "Remember… when guys at school were hitting on me… and you and Dark came to my rescue?" Rika asked him, "Well… I do."

_"Leave me alone," Rika begged, trying to rush down the hall with a few boys following her. "Come on, don't you want to play?" one of the boys asked as they surrounded her at the courtyard. Rika closed her eyes, frightened. _

_Suddenly she heard the boys agonizing in pain. "Huh?" she wondered and opened her eyes… to see Dark and Krad beating up the guys. "Come on, Rika, tone done the cuteness; being your bodyguards is tough work," Dark played around. "Yeah; you should learn to watch out for yourself too," Krad added. "But I don't wanna," Rika said with a smile. "Why not?" both boys questioned. "Because…," Rika whispered as she hugged them, "I have both of my Prince Charming's will save me…!"_

"We weren't always there to protect you, Rika," Krad reminded her. "You both were always there for me… I could rely on you two always… in a funny way, you and Dark were always my bodyguards," Rika told him. "_I_ was more of a Prince Charming than Dark," Krad reminded him. "Sure, you were," she teased.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark stared at the photo as his mind wandered. It wandered to the day he and Rika decided to be a couple. It was the same day… Krad stopped being friends with Dark.

_"Rika… I really like you…," Dark told her. Rika blushed, and nodded. "Mr. Dark…," she whispered. "Just call me by my name," he whispered in her ear as he kissed her. He let go, and she smiled. "Dark… so, I'm your girlfriend now… right?" Rika asked, who was way new to relationships. "Yeah, I mean, don't you wanna?" he questioned. "Of course!" she exclaimed._

_Krad watched them from a tree, his fists tightening. "Dark... you bastard…," he mumbled. He then, turned around, and left quietly._

_"What are you doing!" Dark demanded, seeing Krad with a gun. "It's your fault… you had to take Rika away! Rika, didn't you know how I felt!" the blonde demanded. "Krad… I… I had no idea… please… can't we talk…?" Rika asked, scared. "I don't understand… why are you doing this…?" "No… we can't…," Krad said, facing the gun at Dark. "Dark… it's because of you we're not friends anymore!" He let go of the trigger as Dark froze. _

_"I'm sorry…!" Rika cried as she went in front of Dark. Both of them gasped as they saw blood falling on the ground. Riku fell to her knees, her fingers touching the red blood. "Rika!" Dark shouted. "Why…? Why!" He held her closely as Krad backed away. _

_"Rika… I… didn't mean for this to happen… I didn't…," Krad whispered, dropping the gun. "Dark… Krad… it was the only way for you both to stop… I care for you both… and I don't want you fighting… because of me…," Rika whispered as she fell unconscious from losing too much blood. Before she did, she could hear faint shouts, calling her name._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"You know… I didn't mean it… I wasn't going to shoot you…," Krad said. "I know… but seeing you two fight… made me feel like dying. I couldn't forgive myself to see both of you… fighting over me…," Rika whispered, looking at the black feather in her note pad. "You were… son stupid," Krad told her. "Huh?" she asked, confused. "Doing that for Dark… sacrificing your life… do you really want to die that badly?" he questioned her. "Sometimes… I feel like death is at my door. But there are two people that are keeping me from death: Dark… and you, Krad…," Rika told him. Krad looked away, and stared at the falling snowflakes.

"Why… don't you feel the same feelings for Dark about me? How are we different?" Krad asked her. "I don't know…," Rika mumbled, looking down, "I just… don't feel the same way for you, Krad. I'm sorry…" She looked up to see Krad on his way outside. "Wait!" Rika called, "We… we're still friends… right?" Krad glanced back at her, but left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark suddenly came out of thought when he heard the phone ring. "Hello?" he asked. "Hi, Dark… it's me…," a voice said.

"Rika… are you alright?" Dark asked her. "I'm fine… Krad came by, though… I think he should've been at school, though," she added. "Krad! Are you okay!" Dark demanded. "I'm fine, Dark. We just talked, that's all. About, well… you know…," Rika explained.

"Well… I'll call you sometime soon… please, Dark, you should visit me," she added. "I'll… see…," Dark replied. He heard Rika laugh. "Alright… bye," she told him, and they hung up. He sighed, looking at the picture again. "I haven't heard her laugh… for a while…," Dark thought. "Is this all… really my fault?" One more memory came into his head; the one thing he didn't bear to do to Rika: his breakup with her.

_Dark walked into her medical room to see Rika waking up. "Dark…," she whispered. "I'm sorry…," he said to her. "It's not your fault. I had to stop you both," Rika reminded him with a short laugh._ _"It's not that," the handsome boy said again. "Then… what is it? Dark, you know you can tell me anything," she added. "I… need to break up with you…," the hesitant words came out. Rika gasped. "I can't… allow you to get yourself hurt… because of me. I'm sorry," Dark turned for the door. "Dark… I…," Rika was about to say but stopped. "I still… love you… and I always will." _

_Dark looked back at her face, but quickly looked away, ashamed. He left quietly, with Rika watching him leave. She sat in her bed for a few seconds before tears flooded her eyes, and she cried on her bed sheets._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Rika walked slowly to the window near her bed. Staring at the sky, she sighed. "I still can't believe you said those words to me Dark…," she whispered. "I try to believe, but… it's all my fault. I was… so careless. But… I still love you, Dark… I always will."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Dark quietly walked to school. Azumano Middle School had been peaceful, ever since yesterday's mayhem. As he came to class, he saw both Harada twins talking near the windows about the snow yesterday.

"It was so beautiful," Risa admired. "Yeah, it was…," Riku whispered, blushing. Her sister pouted as she thought, "Riku still doesn't know that I know about her and Niwa…"

Dark stared at them for a second. "Hey, Dark," Riku called. Risa turned to greet Dark too. "Hi, Mr. Dark!" Risa exclaimed.

He stood there, gazing at the twins. "How can they… look so much like _her_…?" Dark wondered. "Mr. Dark..? You okay…?" Risa asked, blinking. "I… yeah. I'm fine," Dark replied, and headed for his desk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hallways, Dark found Krad leaning against the wall. "I know you saw Rika yesterday," Dark said. "So?" Krad demanded.

"I just want to tell you… she still has feelings for me. And I feel the same way," the charming boy told him. "Rika's isn't yours anymore. I can take her whenever I like," Krad reminded him. "Oh really? And she'll come _willingly_?" Dark questioned, as he walked away. "She's not yours either… as long as you still try to hide your guilt on that Harada girl," the blonde said. Dark ignored his comment, and left.

Krad watched him leave, glaring at him. "Rika…," he thought. He got off the wall, and stared at through the hallway windows. "The snow's still falling…," Krad noticed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Ms. Riku! Hey, Ms. Harada!" Daisuke called, catching up with them to lunch. "Hey, why aren't you calling me Ms. Risa, Niwa?" Risa questioned. "I guess he just likes me _more_," Riku playfully teased, and Daisuke laughed. Risa pouted. "Yeah, right," she mumbled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the afternoon, Riku was in major thought. "How should I tell Dark about Niwa and me? I bet he'll be crushed… if he finds out that Niwa and I kissed yesterday," she thought. Dark left after both of them confessed their feelings, so he didn't know.

"What's wrong, Ms. Riku?" Daisuke asked as they walked home. "I don't know how I'll tell Dark. He… might beat you up…," Riku explained. "Beat me up…?" the redhead hesitantly said, thinking about how Dark and Krad got into a fight.

"You don't think… _he'll _bring a gun to school… do you?" Daisuke asked. "Don't worry; Dark's not as mental as Krad," Riku reminded him with a smile. Daisuke blushed and nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika opened her eyes. She had been sleeping all day to see it was already late in the afternoon. "Huh?" Rika noticed a not on her table. She looked at it. It said:

_Rika_

_I'm sorry for hurting you. It's not your fault, so don't worry. I still care for you… but there's someone else I care about more, and I don't want to make the same mistake. I still feel the same way about you, Rika, and I always will. I'm sorry._

_Dark_

Tears fell from her cheek as she smiled. "Dark…," she said as the snow fell as fast as her tears. "I know… you'll make _her_ happy… just like you did for me…," Rika whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(sigh) If only Rika-chan knew Dark-kun has a messed up love life… and I know you're glaring at me, Dark-kun! Well, poor Dark-kun, but at least you know what happened. Why is Risa-chan jealous about Dai-kun and Riku-chan being together, anyways? And guess what happens in the next chapter? Sa-kun's dance lesson! Will Risa-chan be _able_ to teach him? Well, RXR!


	13. Love's First Twist

A Chance of a Lifetime

Thanks for reviewing:

Tomoyo7 – I know, I know; well… don't worry, you'll like this chapter (I bet you will!)

Lilangelarishi – Don't worry, I won't be such a meanie to Dark in this chapter okay? Thanks for reviewing twice!

Existence92 – Thanks, and I made that part up.

Itzkimiakaauntuu – Thank you!

Star-chan – Thanks for review twice too! Yeah… it is really complicated with all the couple changes. I was worried _I'd _get confused too!

Okay, okay: it's time for Dark-kun to have some luck with Riku-chan! And it's time to see if Sa-kun is as bad of a dancer as he says! Wha? Dark-kun, you're gonna ask Riku out? She'll never say yes! No way… she's inviting Dark-kun to her balcony! And wha! You're not gonna ask out Risa-chan, are you! But… can't you leave her and Sa-kun alone! Don't tell me you're gonna get Riku-chan jealous because she still thinks you're a pervert! (Dark-kun hits me on the head) Hey!

I Do Not Own DNAngel! I Will Never Ever Own It, Never!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thursday afternoon. Satoshi sat in the Harada mansion living room, reminding himself why he was here. "Alright," Risa said as she took out her boom box and plugged it in, and put a CD in it. "So… I guess I'll have to teach you an easy couple dance… how about the box?"

"The box…?" Satoshi questioned, as if he felt like gagging. "It's like the waltz. Come on, stand up," she ordered him like a teacher. Satoshi stood up, already bored.

Risa pressed play on the music machine as a calm song came out. "Okay…," she instructed as she put her left hand on his right shoulder, and held Satoshi's left hand, "Put your right hand on my waist." "What?" Satoshi asked. "Do it," she told him. He sighed, and did what she commanded.

"Alright… now, it's called a box because you dance as if you're surrounded in a box. First move to your left with your left foot and your right foot following…," Risa mumbled as they took two steps to his left. "Okay, this time do the same, but step up. And then step to your right, left foot following, and then step back, and do it all over again; it's easy." "What?" Satoshi repeated. Risa sighed. "Just follow me," she added, as she started the dance. The boy with blue hair and eyes tried to follow her moves as fast as he could. "Don't rush the dance; the box isn't a fast song," the younger Harada twin told him. Satoshi nodded, wondering why in the world did he agree to this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You made a painting for me?" Riku asked as they went upstairs to his room. "Yeah… I saw working on it yesterday…," Daisuke explained as he showed her it. It was a painting of both of them staring at the new snow that was falling. Riku gasped. "Niwa… it reminds me of St. White Day…," she whispered.

Her fingertips gently touched the painting. "Thank you, Niwa…," Riku said with a smile. Daisuke blushed, and said, "I'm not done yet, though." "Oh, by the way, I think you should go home now, Ms. Riku," the redhead added with a cough. "Huh? Why?" the older Harada twin asked, confused. "Ms. Harada said she's giving Hiwatari dance lessons," Daisuke told her. "Really? I gotta see that!" she exclaimed with a laugh as she said goodbye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On her way home, Riku heard her cell phone ringing. "Huh? Don't tell me Risa's worried…," she mumbled, and picked it up. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Riku," she heard Dark say. "Oh, hey, Dark!" Riku greeted with a laugh. "How'd you get my cell number?" "I found a way to… persuade your sister," he smirked. "Oh really? Well… why'd you call?' she asked curiously. "Umm… Riku… do you… wanna hang out with me? Tonight?" he asked her slowly. "What!" Riku blurted out in shock.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're doing fine, Hiwatari. Just… act more gracefully. You're being so… weird," Risa told them as they danced. Satoshi ignored that comment with a glare. "I was only being nice!" Risa whined.

"Is this the first dance you've had with a girl before?" she questioned. Satoshi stared at her in anger, and looked away. "So it _is_…," Risa said softly, and with a big grin.

"Didn't you bring me here to teach me to dance or what?" Satoshi reminded her. "Wait…," Risa said, and slowly put her hands on his glasses, about to take it off. "If you don't need glasses, don't wear it. Besides… you look much _cuter _without it; I bet this'll make your fans swoon!" Satoshi blushed, and gazed at her. Risa was looking down at his glasses, and suddenly looked up to see him staring at her. "Huh? What is it? Is something wrong, Hiwatari?" she asked quickly. Suddenly their eyes met, and slowly… he leaned in and kissed her. Risa gasped, but kissed back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"As friends; don't worry," Dark told her. "Dark…! It's a school night!" Riku protested. "So… you really don't want to go with me?" he asked her.

"Wha…? Look, uh… just come to my balcony tonight, okay? Risa's busy teaching Hiwatari to dance, so we can talk," she suggested. "Aw, Riku, so it's _your_ turn to kiss me now? I knew you couldn't resist me…," Dark smirked. Riku blushed angrily. "Shut up!" she fumed, and hung up. "At least… I'll try to tell Dark about… Niwa and me. I hope he'll understand…," she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Riku got home in the late afternoon, she saw something she really, really, really, really, really, _didn't _want to see. She opened the door to see her sister… kissing her boyfriend's friend. Riku felt like she was gonna puke.

"Risa!" Riku shouted in shock. Risa and Satoshi gasped as they turned to see her. "Riku… I… umm… I…," her sister tried to explain. "I… should go…," Satoshi mumbled as he picked up his bag, and glanced at Risa before leaving. Riku looked at him as he went.

"Risa… I… how… how!" Riku shouted again. "Calm down…," Risa said as she closed the front doors, "It… was an accident… uh… he… Hiwatari… was bad at dancing… and almost fell over… if I didn't catch him… and… and… yeah, uh, that's what happened…!" Riku sighed. Her sister was really bad at lying when put into a tight spot. "Alright, just… don't come to our room for… a while…," she told her sister. "Huh? Why?" Risa questioned. "I… uh… got… a lot of homework to do, okay?" Riku told her sister. "But…!" Risa protested, but it was too late; her older sister, and twin, rushed upstairs quickly.

"That's weird… Riku's acting funny…," Risa pondered. She noticed her music was still on and blushed. The younger twin sighed as she danced the box again, pretending to be in a _certain _someone's arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku waited at her balcony for Dark to show up. "What's taking him so long?" she complained. She gasped as she suddenly saw him jump with the ladder to the balcony. "Hey," he greeted with a smile. "Oh my God! Don't scare me like that…!" Riku shouted.

"Okay, okay… so, what did you want to talk about?" Dark asked her. "Umm… Dark, you're a great friend…," Riku started. "I know," Dark smirked, getting conceited. "… and you know I'll always be able to trust you… and tell you everything… right?" she asked him. "Of course!" Dark stated.

"Well… I, umm… you see…," Riku was mumbling. "Aww! Do you are gonna give me a kiss? To think I'll be getting to kiss you again,Daisuke won't get a chance with you…," Dark teased as he leaned near her face. "Stop it, Dark…!" Riku shouted, backing away from him. Dark saw her face. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"You… have to stop flirting with me! And… you… have to stop thinking we're more than friends! I… I can only think of you as a friend, Dark… because…," Riku told him. "Riku…," Dark mumbled. "… the only person I'll ever love is Niwa! I love Niwa!" Riku snapped. Dark flinched at her words. "If… you must know… Niwa gave me my second kiss… but… I still want us to hang out Dark, at school, maybe see Rika again… I want us to hang out like always… I know… it'll be different, but…," Riku explained, and turned to see Dark climbing down the ladder.

"Dark…!" Riku called. "Riku… I know how you feel… but… I can't give up on you… I won't," Dark said to her, and climbed down. "Dark!" Riku called again. But Dark had already climbed off and walked pass the patio. The older Harada twin sighed; worried she had hurt Dark's feelings. "Dark…," Riku whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Dark…!" Dark flinched, hearing Risa's voice. He was almost at the Harada mansion gates. "Uh… I can explain why I'm here…," Dark said, turning around.

"I know why you're here… I was peeking… at our bedroom door…," Risa explained, nervously. "Oh… so… you know too?" he asked her. "Yeah… I do. But… I still… uh… you know…," Risa said, looking down, fiddling with her hands. Then… a brilliant idea came into Dark's mind. "You know… I'm free tomorrow… wanna go out?" he asked her. "Wha…? With… me? But… what about… Riku?" the younger twin asked, panicky, blushing.

"It'll be… our little secret…," he whispered in her ear as he bent down and kissed her. Risa gasped. "Two kisses… on one day!" she thought as she blushed real hard.

Dark smiled at her before leaving. Risa stood there, watching the charming, handsome boy leave. "Wow… I'm on a date with Dark! Wait… what about…," she thought, her eyes slowly gazing at the ground,"…Hiwatari…?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well… that's the end of this chapter. Oh… Dai-kun and Riku-chan are so cute! And what is Dark-kun doing! Trying to make Riku-chan jealous by dating Risa-chan! That's so mean! Sa-kun's gonna get angry for this! And wha…? Dai-kun and Riku-chan's going on a date! Ohhhhhh! I'm so happy for them! And guess what? Dark-kun and Risa-chan are spying on them! That's all I can say for now; see ya! RXR, I wanna get up to 50 reviews soon!


	14. The Planning of the Date

A Chance of a Lifetime

Thanks for reviewing:

Tomoyo7 – Thanks for another review! I'm glad you're hooked on my fanfic!

Existence92 – Thanks for your question!

Heka – Thanks… umm… you already have my story as one of your favorites… as long as you don't try and _kill_ me… I won't be pressured to write this chapter… (Scared beyond death)

Lilangelarishi – Thanks for another review… Angel thinks Satoshi's scary…?

Dark-kun is only dating Risa-chan to make Riku-chan jealous! I can't believe you sank that low, Dark-kun! And what ever will Risa-chan tell her beloved Sa-kun? Like I said before, Dai-kun and Riku-chan on a date! I bet it'll be fun! Unless a certain _pervert _and a certain, jealous _sister _spy on them… well, read and find out!

I Do Not Own DNAngel!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday afternoon. Dark had finished up his date with Risa at a café she seemed to really enjoy. Though, Dark had to admit, secretly, eating there was better than her home cooking.

"Thank you for taking me to that nice café, Mr. Dark… but you were awfully quiet during our date. Is something wrong?" Risa asked, worried, hoping she didn't bore Dark. "It's nothing, Risa. I just had a lot of thoughts on my mind," he replied with a smile. Risa blushed and looked away. "This is my first date! And with Mr. Dark! I can't mess this up!" she told herself with confidence. "Risa!" she heard her name being called. Risa looked to see Dark was already heading to her house. "You okay?" he asked her. "I'm fine! Let's… let's go…!" Risa reassured him, panicky as she caught up with the purple haired boy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku sighed as she was walking home with Daisuke. He had finished the winter painting, and was being a gentleman to walk her home. "Niwa, thank you for painting me this…," Riku said as she stared into the picture. "You're… welcome, Ms. Riku…," Daisuke mumbled, blushing. "You know, Niwa, we haven't gone on a date yet…," she mentioned, as if it was something out of the blue. "Oh… really? I… uh, didn't notice…," Daisuke said with a laugh, but was nervous, since he hadn't had a relationship before. "What about tomorrow? It's a Saturday. We can go to the theme park," Riku suggested.

"Okay, Ms. Riku," Daisuke agreed. "It's a date." Riku blushed and smiled. "Wow, Niwa, you sure know how to impress a girl!" she exclaimed. Daisuke looked away, embarrassed. "Niwa… you're kind, and funny, and you'd do anything for Risa and me… I'm glad it was you who found my teddy bear when I lost it…," Riku thought, smiling at him.

Daisuke glanced at her. "Wha… what is it?" the redhead asked," Is something wrong?" Riku fumed. "Niwa, I'm just smiling. Is it _wrong_ to smile?" she questioned. "Not… really…," he told her, laughing. The older Harada twin sighed in relief. "Niwa…," she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they were close to the Harada mansion, they saw two people there. Riku and Daisuke gasped. "Dark!" they were near of losing breath from that thought. "What's he doing there… with Risa!" Riku mumbled, glaring. "Ms. Harada… she went out on a date with Dark…," Daisuke thought.

"I guess we say goodbye here," Dark said. "Yeah… I guess…," Risa replied. "Umm… but… you think… we can do this again sometime… right?" "Of course; I wouldn't want to keep you waiting," he smirked. Dark was about to give Risa a dreaded goodbye kiss as they heard someone. "Hey, Risa…!" they heard Riku's voice shout loudly. It was on purpose because Riku would be appalled if she saw the pervert hitting on her sister. "Riku…?" Risa asked, "What are you doing here?"

"This is my house too, duh," Riku explained. "Niwa's here too because I just came from his house. Umm… but why's Dark here?" Risa blushed. "Uh… he came to… walk me home… and… we got lost, yeah, we got lost!" again one of Risa's bad lies. Riku sighed. "Oh… did you paint that?" her sister asked, curiously looking at the painting. "Paws off, Risa! Niwa made it for me!" Riku snapped, hugging the painting. Risa and Dark saw painting of Daisuke and Riku.

"Wow, Niwa… you're a great artist… is this from St. White Day?" Risa admired, and soon regretted it. "Eh? You knew?" Daisuke panicked. "How did you know, Risa!" Riku demanded.

"Uh… Hiwatari and I… and Dark too… we were heading to the roof for lunch, and…," Risa mumbled. Riku gasped, looking at the quiet Dark. "So… Dark did know all along…," she thought, and then questioned, "Oh really?" "Yeah… sorry…," Risa apologized. "That's okay…," Daisuke said. "Yeah, as long as you're okay with it," Riku added. "Of course, I'm okay with it! Why would I not be!" Risa suddenly snapped.

Riku backed away nervously. "Risa…?" she asked her sister. Risa laughed awkwardly. "I… umm… have to go… uh… bye!" she quickly said, rushing inside. "Risa, wait!" Riku called, chasing her sister.

Daisuke and Dark stood there. It had been quiet for several seconds. Dark was glaring at the redhead, and Daisuke didn't know what to do.

As Dark decided to leave, he passed Daisuke and stopped. "I won't give up on her," he told the redhead, and went on. Daisuke Niwa stood there, confused. "Does he mean… Ms. Riku…?" he wondered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Risa, wait," Riku begged her sister, following her to their room. But Risa ran to the bathroom, and locked herself in there. "Risa…! Please, answer me!" her older twin sister begged.

"Go away, Riku…," she heard her sister mumble. "Risa…," Riku said. "We can talk about this tomorrow, can't we?" Risa asked, sniffling, "You know… we can hang out tomorrow… like sisters, right? You can cheer me up." Riku groaned, putting her hand on her face. "Risa… you're my sister, but… uh… I… have a… date…," she explained, looking away.

Risa opened the door. "With Niwa, right?" she asked her sister. "Yeah… with Niwa. And it's okay about today; I mean, I shouldn't have said that, it was a little joke, Risa," Riku told her. Risa sighed and nodded. "Niwa's going with Riku on a date tomorrow, huh… hmm…," her mind wavered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke walked home quietly. "I'm taking Ms. Riku to the theme park tomorrow… I hope I don't mess up," he thought, worried. The redhead sighed. "Nothing will go _wrong_, right?" he asked himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku heard their bedroom phone ring. "Hello?" she asked. "Hey," Dark greeted.

"Oh, it's the pervert again. What do you want?" Riku questioned. "I actually need to talk to your sister… hand the phone to her," Dark said. "Why? Are you planning to make a move on my sister?" Riku, playing the overprotecting mother, demanded. "Now why would you think that? Is she busy?" the charming boy asked. Riku knew her sister was watching one of "her shows" downstairs, and didn't like being disturbed.

"As a matter of fact, yes, she is busy," the Harada twin said. "That's too bad… I was gonna ask her out tomorrow, hey, do you want to go with me as a substitute?" Dark smirked, already getting over the bad news. Riku fumed angrily.

"Dark, I'm busy tomorrow too, okay?" she decided to boast a bit, "If you must know… I'll be out on a date… with Niwa." "Daisuke Niwa?" Dark asked, as if he was gonna gag. "Yes, so there!" Riku told him. "Whatever…," the purple haired boy said with a flick of an idea in mind. "You're tone doesn't sound so depressed… are you really Dark?" Riku questioned.

"Sorry, Riku, it's getting late, bye," Dark said as he hung up. Riku glared at the phone as she slammed it on the receiver. "That Dark… why does he keep bugging me! And Risa too!" she thought, annoyed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Riku was ready for her date. She was gonna meet Daisuke at the theme park at one o'clock. Riku wrote it down on a post-it note, so she wouldn't forget.

She was already ready, wearing a yellow shirt, a blue jacket, jeans, and yellow shoes. Her hair was tied up because it was sunny today. "My first date… and with Niwa too…," Riku thought, with a grin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she left, Risa swiftly came into the kitchen and saw the post-it note. "Going to the theme park at one, huh?" she thought, and slipped the note in her pocket. Being in disguise, she wore a purple shirt, a skirt, purple shoes, and a long, brown coat with a brown hat. "This disguise is perfect! Riku will never know it's me!" Risa thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark waited impatiently for the two to arrive at the theme park. He already had his ticket, and was inside, but was waiting at a table of one of the food stands. "Where are they? I'm so stupid… they could be coming here at night!" the handsome boy mumbled as he sighed. Suddenly he looked up and noticed Daisuke was there, and saw Riku rushing up to him, and saw a strange person following them too. "Who's that hiding over there? Could it be… a stalker after Riku? No way!" Dark assumed it quickly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Niwa!" Riku called, rushing to him. "I'm glad you made it, Ms. Harada," Daisuke said with a smile. "I wouldn't miss it for the world," she told him as they went to the ticket booth. Risa quietly followed them, hoping they wouldn't notice. "Hmm… I have to spy on those two… and makes sure that stalking pervert stays away from Riku…," Dark thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who are you calling a _pervert_, Dark-kun! That's Risa-chan, but too bad _you_ don't know that! Well, anyways, so Dai-kun and Riku-chan start their perfect date… unless those other two _ruin _it. I won't let that happen! Or… maybe I will. And where the heck is Sa-kun? Will we ever see Krad-kun and Rika-chan again…? RXR! I'll make making the next chapter shortly!


	15. The Date To The Theme Park

A Chance of a Lifetime

Thanks for reviewing:

Tomoyo7 – Thanks for reviewing!

Lilangelarishi – Dark _should_ know who that "_perverted stalker_" is…!

Heka – Thanks!

Existence92 – Thank you!

Star-chan – Thank you and I have no clue how many chapters I'll make…

New Favs:

Sabrina01222

Lady Lithe

LilKoReAnA423

Misakichan101

(Sorry if I didn't add anyone who are new favs of this fanfic because I forgot!)

Thank you to al fans of this story for getting the reviews to over fifty! Congrats, you guys!

Goodie! The date continues as Dai-kun and Riku-chan don't realize Dar-kun and Risa-chan are following them…! What will happen? Will chaos ensue? Well… read, person.

I DO Not Own DNAngel! Gosh, everybody knows this already!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's so many rides…!" Riku awed at it all. The theme par was brand new, and had been here for a few weeks. It amazed Riku that it was right here, where she was standing at.

"Where do you want to go first?" Daisuke asked her. "Umm… how about… the roller coaster?" she suggested. "Sounds like fun," the redhead agreed with a smile. Riku smiled back. But Risa and Dark weren't very far away.

"Oh no… they're heading to the roller coaster… I hate roller coasters!" Risa dreaded in fear as she pouted. "But… I have to…" With that, she slowly followed them. "That pervert's still following Riku… grr… he better not lay a finger on her…," Dark mumbled as he snuck behind Risa and quietly followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku and Daisuke gave two, small tickets to the ticket person as they sat in the front seats of the roller coaster. "I love going on the roller coaster; it's a thrill! But, unfortunately, Risa doesn't like them. Last time she went on one, her face was green, and she was really dizzy," she told her date. "Really? Ms. Harada never told me that before," Daisuke said. "Oh, she doesn't really talk about because it makes her _seem _immature," Riku explained.

Dark was sitting two seats behind them, and Risa was sitting behind Daisuke and Riku, and in front of Dark. Risa didn't even notice Dark was there because she wanted to spy on her sister. She gulped as the youngest twin prepared for the worst.

Up, down, spiral, and swirls went the roller coaster. While Daisuke and Riku were having the time of their lives, Risa left like she was gonna be sick. "Ooooohhhh…," she groaned as she turned backward to throw up. Risa gasped. "So you're the pervert stalking Riku…," Dark said quietly. "Wha…? Mr. Dark!" Risa was surprised, and so surprised her dizziness went away. "Mr. Dark…? Wait… are you…?" he asked as the ride stopped.

"That was so cool! Your turn to choose, Niwa," Riku said as they got off. "Okay, Ms. Riku, why don't I win you something at one of the booths?" Daisuke asked, and Riku nodded, leaving. Risa, noticing that the two were leaving, quickly got off, and ran after them. Dark sat there, confused. "Could that have really been...? Risa? Why's she spying on Riku and Daisuke?" he wondered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke observed the booths, trying to find a prize best for Riku. Then he saw something that caught his eye. It was a white bar with a white ribbon around it.

The booth game was the kind where you'd have three bottles, and you had to hit them all down with only three balls. "Are you sure, Niwa? You know you don't have to…," Riku asked. "Don't worry, Ms. Riku, I'll get you a prize," he reassured her as he hit all bottles. Daisuke gasped. "I… did that…?" he thought as Riku was amazed. "Wow, Niwa!" she exclaimed, which made him blush as he gave her the prize. "Doesn't the bear… remind you of…?" he asked her. Riku blushed with a smile and nodded. "It does…," she whispered.

While they were looking at all the booths, and eventually got food, Dark watched from behind a booth tent with a gagging face. "Oh, come on! I could get Riku _all _the prizes here, unlike him!" he spat, getting conceited again, and then saw Risa passing by, eating cotton candy. "Oh, darn it! I can't believe I lost Riku and Niwa! Oh, well…," she said with a sigh. "At least I saw Mr. Dark. I'm glad he doesn't know I'm here spying on Riku… hmm… I wonder if he's spying on Niwa and Riku too…" "Risa," she heard her name. Risa turned to see… Dark. "Ehhhh? Mr. Dark!" she shouted, and ran off with him chasing her. "What's Risa doing here!" Dark thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Niwa…thanks for taking me to the theme park," Riku said. They were sitting on a bench, eating French fries. "Yeah… but it's getting late…," Daisuke noticed, seeing the darkened skies.

"Hmm… I think… for the last ride… we should go on the ferries wheel. We haven't gone on it yet, and go get to see the great view!" the older Harada twin said, as if picturing it in her mind. She looked up to see Daisuke standing up. "Well, what are we waiting for, Ms. Riku? This may give me a new idea for the art club," the redhead said with a smile. Riku nodded, and brought the fries with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no! Mr. Dark knows it's me! Who can this day get any worse!" Risa whined as she bumped into someone. Riku blinked and saw her sister on the ground. "Ms. Harada…?" Daisuke asked. "Are you okay…?" Risa looked up to see her sister and friend looking at her. "What a… coincidence! I didn't know you two were here!" Risa said, laughing nervously. "A coincidence, huh?" Riku questioned as she picked up a note lying on the ground, "Lair, you were spying on us!" Risa backed away, about to cry.

"Risa…," Riku mumbled. She turned to see Dark finally catching up with Risa. "Risa… what are you doing… here…? And what's… with that goofy disguise? I thought… you were a perverted stalker following…," Dark panted, and looked up to see… Riku.

"Who's the stalking pervert! You!" Riku snapped. "I can't believe you two would go through all that trouble spying on us! You both are morons!" "I'm sorry, Riku… but… I kind of… felt left out… since you and Niwa hooked up recently…," Risa explained rubbing her eyes. "Its okay, Risa… I can always forgive you…," Riku said, with forgiving eyes, and then turned to Dark with vengeful anger, "And what's your excuse, huh, Dark!" Dark backed away from the loud shouting. "Hey, I can't help being jealous…," he smirked.

Riku groaned. "Ms. Riku… the theme park is going to close soon. We better head to the ferries wheel if we want to make it," Daisuke mentioned. "Oh, right!" Riku remembered, and rushed off, holding Niwa's hand, "Risa, head home so Mom won't worry, and Dark, don't you dare touch my sister!" Dark glared at her warn, annoyed. "I wasn't gonna!" he shot back, but Riku and Daisuke were already gone.

Dark sighed as he looked back at Risa. "So… you want me to walk you home?" he asked her. "Okay!" Risa exclaimed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satoshi was tiredly walking to the Harada mansion. He had forgotten if Risa wanted to teach him dance on weekdays or weekends, but he didn't really want to go. The only thing he want to do there was explain he didn't mean to kiss her… it was an _accident_.

He was almost there, when he saw Risa and Dark. They had reached the gates. "Thanks for walking with me, Mr. Dark. I'm glad Riku isn't mad about me spying on her and Niwa… and I'm sorry you got the blame for spying on her… you must really… like my sister… huh?" Risa asked quietly, looking down. "I wouldn't say I _like _her, but…," Dark mentioned, which made Risa light up. "So… that means… we'll still… go out with each other? Umm… does that make me, umm… your… girlfriend…?" she asked, looking up at Dark. "Yeah, I'll still go out with you… why you don't want me to?" Dark questioned with a smile. "No… I mean… I… I want to go out with you again… and… Mr. Dark… I… I love you…," Risa whispered, and kissed him.

Dark blinked at this, but kissed back. Satoshi stood there, quietly, and then left. "She loves… me…?" the charming Dark thought. "But… I… I love…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke and Riku gazed at the view of the town and the skies. "Niwa, this is so amazing!" Riku exclaimed. "Yeah… the view is great!" Daisuke agreed. Riku looked at Daisuke. "Niwa… I'm glad I got to share this day with you…," Riku whispered as she leaned on his shoulder. Daisuke leaned his head in hers, blushing. "Ms. Riku… I'm glad too…," the redhead replied, and closed his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awwww! So sweet for Dai-kun and Riku-chan! Risa-chan says she loves Dark-kun, but does she really _mean _it? And what about Sa-kun? What! Sa-kun doesn't want her stupid dance lessons anymore? Good! And there's more! Krad-kun's in the next chapter? Finally! What happens to Riku-chan! You wanna know? RXR, I'll make the next chapter soon, okay?


	16. The Second Twist Begins

A Chance of a Lifetime

Thanks for reviewing:

Lilangelarishi- Thanks!

Star-chan- Its okay; I was confused, but I understood what you meant on your first review comment

Angel Dream Aino- Thank you!

Heka- Please don't kill me! I'm sure you'll like this chapter! Promise!

New Favs:

Angel Dream Aino

Lilazn101

New Alerts:

Angel Dream Aino

Welcome to the sixteenth chapter of A Chance of a Lifetime! We left off with a lot of twists and turns in the story, but here's where it really gets interesting!

Sorry for the long awaited wait! I was supposed to put this up days ago, but there was some kind of error thingy, and it wouldn't upload! Sorry, again, fans!

I Do Not Own DNAngel!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weekend came by fast as Saturday's date at the theme part ended and Sunday arrived. While Risa was busily getting her boom box downstairs, Riku was watching good old television. Her eyes looked up to see her sister pouting angrily at her.

"What? What'd I do?" Riku questioned. "Riku, you know Hiwatari's gonna come by any minute for his dance lessons!" she scolded, "Hurry up!" Riku moaned as she got up from the couch. "I bet he won't even show up. It's kind of embarrassing, you know? A guy like him having to dance those silly dances!" she said, walking upstairs. "He will show up, Riku!" Risa pouted, loudly as she tried getting things set.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku lied on her bed in a fuss. "I'm so bored! I wonder what Niwa's doing…," she thought as she suddenly heard the phone ring. Rolling her eyes, she bet it was Hiwatari coming over for her stupid dance lessons. "What a joke…," Riku mumbled, "Can't Riku go shopping or something? I wanted the house all to myself today!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Risa asked, picking up the phone. "Risa… it's… Hiwatari," she heard Satoshi's voice. "Ah! Are you on your way here? I got everything set!" she exclaimed. "Risa… don't talk to me anymore; I'm not your _friend_," Satoshi told her, and hung up. Risa stood there as she quietly put the phone back on the receiver. "I… I don't… understand…," she whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku looked up to see her sister, coming for her bag and wallet. "You're going shopping? Now? What about Hiwatari?" she asked, confused. "Oh, Hiwatari… uh… he was busy today… so… I'm going shopping, see ya!" Risa grinned, with a wide smile as she left. Riku watched her leave. "Weird… why's she so _happy_?" she wondered.

Secretly, Risa did leave for shopping, but was not in a happy mood. Once she had left the room, Risa had a depressed face. Those words that Satoshi had told her kept repeating in her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku picked up the phone, hearing it ring. "Please tell me it's Niwa!" she hoped. But… it wasn't.

"Expecting Daisuke, Riku?" a charming voice smirked. Dark. "You…! What do you want!" Riku demanded.

"Come on, can't you ever be happy with me? Look, I was wondering…," Dark was about to say, but heard Riku grumble. "Dark, I have a boyfriend," she told him. Dark paused for a second, and laughed. "Hey, I'm not asking you to cheat on him with me or anything. Let's hang out today," he explained. Riku was hesitant to answer.

"Come on, I bet you're as bored as I am today," he began to pester. She groaned, shaking her head, knowing she'd regret this. "Fine…," Riku mumbled.

She heard Dark laugh. "Great; I'm glad," Dark said with relief. Riku noticed this. "Dark… he must've thought I was about to say no… uh…," she thought.

"Riku…," Dark told her. "… Daisuke won't _always _be there to protect you… and that's where I'll come in to save you." Riku froze. "What the…! What does he mean by that!" she wondered, both confused, angered, and, strangely, calm too.

"Later, Riku; I'm going to go pick you up now," he said. Riku suddenly glared. "Pervert!" she shouted. "What…? I didn't mean it like _that_. By, pick you up, I mean, I gonna come over, and get you, so we can hang out. Gosh, you should relax more around me," Dark smirked. "What does _that _supposed to mean! You are a pervert!" Riku snapped, and then heard the doorbell ring. "Don't tell me…," she mumbled as she rushed downstairs, opened the door, and gasped.

She saw Dark, already there, holding his cell phone. "You pervert! You could've told me you were already on your way!" Riku shouted. "I did," Dark reminded her. The older Harada twin groaned, and stepped outside, locking the door. "Fine; let's go," she said as he smiled and followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Risa sighed on her way home. "It was good I put my mind on shopping today… I wonder why Hiwatari was so… mean…," she thought as she arrived at the Harada mansion to see that her sister was home. "Riku…," Risa whispered,"… she must've went to see _Niwa_…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku eyed the boy who was walking with her. She had no idea where they were going, and had no idea why Dark would ask her so suddenly. "Where _are _we going?" Riku questioned, glaring, knowing the pervert was up to no good.

"I dunno… why don't we just walk for a while…," Dark said, his hands on the back of his head as he was so relaxed. Riku still glared at him. "What did he mean by that?" she wondered, still trying to understand what he said that Daisuke wouldn't always be there to protect her and he'd save her, and the fact she was never relaxed around him, "Why is that?"

"Let me guess… you're taking me to see Rika again, huh?" Riku asked him. "No… I think she's too much of a _good _influence on you… don't want her _beauty _to run off on you," he smirked. "Hey! Are you saying I'm _not _pretty!" Riku snapped. "Eh? Why do _you_ care so much about what _I_ care all of a sudden?" he asked, who noticed Riku's reaction. Riku looked down, angrily blushed, and didn't know what to say. "What was I thinking! Snapping like that… grrr… he's so annoying…!" she thought, looking up to see Dark, closely examining her face. "Wha… what are you doing!" Riku demanded, backing away from him.

"Heh, heh… so… you're jealous that I think Rika's _prettier_ than you?" he questioned. "I didn't say that!" Riku shouted. "It doesn't matter, though," Dark told her, "I like you the way you are." Riku stared at him. "Doesn't he get a hint! I have a boyfriend! Niwa, remember, Dark! Gosh… why can't he accept that!" she snapped in her head, irritated by the charming boy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku and Dark arrived at a regular town street with a couple of shops. "So… are you gonna treat me to lunch?" he smirked. "No way; I didn't even bring a penny. You didn't tell me where we were going, remember!" she reminded him. Dark sighed. "Might as well buy ya lunch then," he said with a shrug, and headed into one of the shops.

While inside, Riku insisted on staying outside. She couldn't help but be annoyed with him. "Stupid Dark… always assuming such annoying possibilities…," she mumbled, fuming. "Riku… Harada…," a voice spoke as she raised her head up. "Huh?" she asked as she saw someone… a few feet in front of her; someone… she couldn't possibly think of seeing today. "K… Krad…!" Riku said with a gasp.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is Dark here? Or… perhaps your sister?" Krad asked her. "Why should I tell you!" Riku demanded. "So… he is. But it looks like your sister isn't with you. A real shame… I was thinking of finally taking care of you twins today," Krad mentioned. "Wha…? What!" Riku shouted. "You are a distraction that Dark goes to stop his guilt. I'll have to take care of your sister too; not only are you two distractions… you have my Rika's face, that irritates me even more…," Krad told her. "You're such a retard…!" Riku snapped. Krad flinched.

"You think that I'm something like that! Can't you just accept that Risa and I strangely look like Rika, and that Dark has his eyes on someone other than Rika! If you like Rika so much, why don't you go after her instead of trying to hurt Dark, Risa and me!" Riku shouted. Krad stood there silent, for a second. He then stepped closer to her to face her. Riku backed away quickly. "Dark broke my Rika's heart… and made her live a life of quiet solitude. He will pay… I will make sure of it. Did you know… she doesn't have much time to live? Because of that incident, my Rika has lost so much blood, and not too many people have donated to her. I don't even see Dark with a pinch of worry… he's the retarded fool, not me," Krad whispered in her ear, and then walked right pass her. Riku stood there, frozen. "Rika… she's… gonna die…?" she whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark stepped outside a moment later. Riku noticed. "Hey, I bought us some bento," he said with a smile.

"Dark… he probably knew all along… but… kept the pain to himself. I bet he really does feel guilty about Rika… I'm sure of it. Dark…," she thought as she quietly stood in front of him. "Huh? What is it?" Dark asked. He gasped as she suddenly hugged him tightly. "Uh… Riku…?" Dark asked, shocked. "I know…," she told him, "That Rika's hurting inside… I know… she won't be here for much long. And… I know you have a lot of pain inside. I've at least learned something valuable from Rika… you have to face your pain… so… you should go to her, Dark… it's for the best."

Dark backed away. "Rika's… dying…! Who told you that!" he snapped. Riku blinked, confused. "He… he doesn't know…?" the older Harada twin realized. "Umm… Krad did… he was just here…," she said. Dark turned away. "Let me guess… he made me look like the bad guy, huh? That's why your pitying me…," the charming boy questioned her.

"No… I mean… umm…," Riku mumbled, not knowing what to say. "I… have to go… here," Dark said quietly, handing her the grocery bag. Riku looked down. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't know…," she said. "Yeah… I know. But… get one thing straight… this is my problem… don't try to get involved…," Dark told her, and walked away, leaving a quiet Riku.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you guys think? Sorry Dai-kun wasn't in this chapter. I was about to… but yeah. Oh, and more troubling things happen in the next chapter! Risa-chan kisses Dai-kun! And Riku saw it! Risa-chan and Riku-chan get into a serious argument as Dark has a conversation with Dai-kun about Riku-chan. Sa-kun still is being cold to Risa-chan, and Rika-chan's suffering from her blood loss. And wha! A fight at the hospital too! Is it Dark-kun and Krad-kun! Oh no, I don't think Rika-chan will be able to take all this! RXR, okay?


	17. A Misunderstanding and the Sad Truth

A Chance of a Lifetime

Thanks for reviewing:

Lilangelarishi- Thanks! I hope Shady calms down!

iMdr3AmIn0fU- Thank you!

Tomoyo7- Thanks!

Existence92- Thank you!

FreedomOfWhite- Thanks!

TsukiNoSeshi- Thank you!

Heka- Don't worry! It's not like Dark-kun likes Rika-chan more than Riku-chan! I'd say it's pure guilt!

New Favs:

FX102

Monkeyn3rdz

TsukiNoSeshi

New Alerts:

TsukiNoSeshi

Onto the next chapter, shall we? In this one, like I said before, more twists and turns will involve! Riku-chan sees Dai-kun and Risa-chan in an unthinkable position, and fears the worst! As each character confronts each other, an innocent life is being swept away… (Bum-Bumm-Bummmm!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another school day. Riku was hoping to hang out with Daisuke today, but because of his club today, that was no option. She did notice Risa had been quiet lately, and Hiwatari and she hadn't talked much for a while. Dark was acting a bit strangely too, but he was still himself, which she didn't like.

"Niwa, do you think… Risa's been acting herself lately?" Riku asked him. "Why? What's wrong?" Daisuke asked. Oh… umm… nothing…," Riku mumbled. The redhead sounded worried, but Riku felt as though he may still have feelings for Risa, so she kept quiet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Niwa…! Riku…!" the two heard someone behind them. They turned to see Risa, rushing to them. "Hi, Risa," Riku greeted. "Good morning, Ms. Harada," Daisuke added. "Niwa, you have to come with me. Teacher wants me to help clean the class for lunch, because she needs to go somewhere, and I need to find someone to help me. I couldn't find Mr. Dark, so…," Risa explained. "I'll… go in Niwa's place…!" Riku said immediately, not liking the idea of Risa being with her boyfriend, aloe in a room together. Risa pouted, shaking her head quickly. "I need a boy's help, Riku," she stated, and grabbed Daisuke by the hand and ran off. "I'll… see you later… Ms. Riku…!" Daisuke called to her. Riku sighed and waved. "Well… maybe Risa will tell Niwa about her problem… she doesn't seem to be herself…," she thought, looking down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ms. Harada…," Daisuke asked, putting some book in order on the teacher's cabinets, "Why does Teacher need her room clean?" "I don't know… she just said she had to go somewhere, and wanted the classroom cleaned up… maybe there's an inspection or something…," Risa replied, who was filing the homework papers. "Ms. Harada, I appreciate you asking me to help you… but I was kind of busy… couldn't you have asked Hiwatari to help you?" the redhead asked.

Risa suddenly became quiet. "M… Ms Harada?" Daisuke asked again, turning around to see she was leaning against the file cabinets. "Hiwatari… he said he doesn't… want to talk to me anymore… does that mean… he doesn't want to be my friend…?" Risa asked Daisuke quietly, who was still looking down. "I'm sure Hiwatari didn't mean it, Ms. Harada," Daisuke said, walking up to her, "Hiwatari's probably very busy." "You're right; thanks, Niwa," Risa exclaimed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku was wandering through the halls, making her way to the classroom. "I bet Risa told Niwa about her problem… if I come in… at just the right time… she might even tell me… I mean, she always talks to me about these things," she thought. She looked up to see Hiwatari Satoshi walking the opposite way as her.

"Oh… hey Hiwatari…," Riku said, but Hiwatari just passed by, and didn't even glance at her. Riku glared. "That's so… rude!" she thought, looking down. "What's wrong with him…! Maybe… he and Risa… are... not friends anymore…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Niwa, hand me that box of books," Risa said, who was trying to put it on top of the cabinet. "Ms. Harada, maybe I should do it. You might fall," Daisuke suggested, bringing the box. "It… its okay, Niwa… I… I can do this…" she reassured him, and took the box. Risa was trying to hold the heavy box carefully as she was standing on one of the desks to reach the top of the cabinets. "She might fall and hurt herself…," he panicked in thought.

Risa was able to put the box up there, though it had taken a while. Turning around, she lost balance. "Ah… Ah… Ahhhh…!" she screamed as she fell off. "Ms. Harada!" Daisuke said, trying to catch her. He landed on one of the seats, and had caught Risa… but the problem was… when Daisuke opened his eyes… Risa had fallen on him, and on a position he was panicking on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku made it all the way to the classroom. "Hmm… I wonder what Niwa and Risa are doing…," she thought, opening the door. Riku suddenly froze with a gasp: she saw Niwa and Risa kissing!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ms. Riku…!" Daisuke shouted, standing up, with Risa backing away. "Riku… I…," Risa wanted to explain, but looked down. "Risa… how could you…!" Riku snapped, running off. "Wait! Ms. Riku…! It's… it's not Ms. Harada's fault!" Daisuke called, running after her. "Niwa… he doesn't like he anymore… like he used to. Now… he likes… Riku," Risa realized.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke raced down the halls to see Riku out of sight. "Where could she have gone?" he wondered, when he bumped into someone. "Umm… sorry!" the redhead apologized to see Dark. "Dark!"

"Have you seen… Ms. Riku?" Daisuke asked him. "I saw her running down here seconds ago," Dark questioned, "What did you do?" "It… it was all a misunderstanding, I swear! Ms. Harada was putting a box on top of the cabinets, and accidentally fell… I tried to catch her, but…," Daisuke explained, looking down. "But… Riku saw you… and Risa… in a position she didn't want to see you both in…," Dark finished his sentence. "Yeah… now Ms. Riku thinks this is all Ms. Harada's fault… which way did she go?" Daisuke asked. "She went down the hall to the right, and headed upstairs, probably to the roof…," Dark mentioned. "Thanks!" the redhead said, rushing off.

"Daisuke," Dark said, which made him stop and turn around. "Yeah?" Daisuke asked. "Riku… she really likes you, you know that? I'll try my best to leave you two alone, but… you won't always be there to protect her, Daisuke. That's when… I'll come and save her," he smirked. Daisuke grew worried about that, but nodded and ran off. "Dark! Why did you have to say that!" he thought, hoping that wouldn't happen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The redhead found Riku sitting on the roof, with her head on her knees. "Ms. Riku," Daisuke said, which made her jump up. "Niwa!" Riku shouted, surprised, "How…?" "Dark told me you came here…," Daisuke mentioned. "Oh," the Harada twin replied.

"Look, Ms. Riku, it was all a misunderstanding; Risa fell, and I caught her, and she fell… _that _way on me… umm… see, it's not her fault…," the redhead tried to explain, but Riku looked away. "Niwa… about Risa… you're over her… right? That… that kiss meant nothing to you… right?" Riku asked him, thinking he still had feelings for Risa. Daisuke flinched.

"Ms. Riku, how could you say that? Ms. Harada's not the one I like, remember? It's you. I like _you_," the redhead told her, blushing. Riku blushed, and smiled. "Okay… I guess I should apologize. She must be hurt…," she decided.

"Okay," Daisuke agreed, "And… I think I'll ask Hiwatari to talk to Risa about their problem." "You mean… she had a problem over Hiwatari!" Riku demanded; she couldn't believe it. "Yeah…," Daisuke replied. "I knew it!" she exclaimed, but then thought, "She must like him, but… doesn't she like Dark too?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was after school, and Dark had to see a certain someone. "Rika… why didn't you tell me? Why?" he thought as he was almost to his room at the hospital. He was about to open the door when he noticed someone was there before him. Krad. Dark opened the door slightly, just enough to see what was going on and could hear them, and so they couldn't notice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rika… you're dying. How can you be happy at a time like this?" Krad demanded. "It's not that I'm happy that I'll die, Krad. It's just… I was hoping… Dark would see me today, that's all," she said. "How can you think that! He's off with some girl, and you still like him!" Krad snapped. "He broke up with me, Krad; it's alright for him to go out with anyone he chooses. Besides, he was only caring about my health… its okay. I even told his friend to take good care of him. I know I can trust her," Rika explained with a smile. "I still do love Dark… I know he feels the same way, but…" Krad glared at her. "Rika… I can't believe… you'd choose Dark… over me…! Will we always be friends! Why don't you have the same way about me!" Krad snapped again. Rika looked away, with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry… but… I just don't feel the same when I'm with you. Krad… you and I… can only be friends. I'm sorry… but I just don't feel the same way," Rika told him, sadly, for she didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she had to tell him the truth. Krad stood there, silent, for only a second. He reached his hand into his pocket. "I… I thought… you'd say that…," he mumbled, revealing the same gun from before, "Rika… if I can't have you… neither will Dark." Rika gasped, staring straight at the gun aimed for her.

"Please, Krad… please… don't do this… please…," she pleaded. "Aren't we… at least friends? I… don't understand, Krad… please, don't do this…" Krad looked away, but the gun was still pointed at her. "Being friends… isn't good enough for me… I'm sorry," he told her, his finger about to pull the trigger. Rika was about to scream, when someone charged in, pushing Krad. "Dark…!" she awed, thankful for his arrival.

"You are a fool… you can't make her love you…," Dark said. "I know I can't… that's why I was going to kill her…," Krad replied, looking at the gun on the floor. "You retard… you really are stupid…!" Dark shouted and rammed him into the hallway.

Krad punched Dark on the cheek as Dark kicked him off. Rika slowly tried getting off from her bed, but couldn't; she was still very weak. "No… Dark… Krad...," she whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, Dark and Krad were sent home by the staff at the hospital. Dark was still allowed at the hospital, but needed to keep an eye on, but due to Krad bringing a gun, he was no longer allowed. Rika cried on her bed sheets, guilty that it was all her fault.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock came from the twins' room. "Come in!" Risa called, who was looking out at the balcony. Riku came in.

"Risa… I'm sorry. I just…," she told her sister, but then looked away. Risa gave a faint smile. "It's… its okay, Riku. But come outside, okay? The skies really beautiful in the night," she reassured her sister, and Riku came up next to her.

"Riku… before… when you were talking about Dark before… you mentioned a girl called Rika, right?" Risa asked her. "Right… why?" Riku asked, confused. "How does Dark… feel about her?" her sister asked. "Well… she was his girlfriend… and he's really protective of her… but still, why?" Riku asked again. "It's just… if you must know and all… Mr. Dark and I are going out. I think… I'm his girlfriend. But I was just wondering, though, about her…," Risa explained. "Don't worry about Rika, Risa. She's… in the hospital, if you want to visit her, you know. We could even ask Dark to come along," Riku said with a smile. "How about… tomorrow? I'm really curious about her," Risa suggested. "Okay; tomorrow after school, we'll go," Riku agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm… so when exactly will Risa-chan talk to Sa-kun? Will Dark finally call it quiets with Risa-chan? Will I finally reveal why Riku-chan's always tense around Dark-kun? Dark knows Dai-kun and Riku-chan are a thing, and he did tell Dai-kun he'd leave them alone… but why does he keep pestering into their relationship, huh? Well, RXR, okay? I'll try to make the next chapter ASAP!


	18. Questionable Feelings

A Chance of a Lifetime

Thanks for reviewing:

Star-chan- Thank you!

Lilangelarishi- Not quite. I still gotta _play _to do! Risa-chan's been itching to try out!

Existence92- These will be hard times for Riku-chan… she'll have a couple of problems to deal with…

Heka- You'll like this chapter. Trust me.

Angel Dream Aino- Thanks!

New Favs:

Anim3gurl

FF309

New Alerts:

KistuneNaruto135

I wonder how many chapters I'll be making… I might make up to… oh, I don't know, 26! Ha, ha, maybe, maybe not! Okay, okay, unto the story. So… why is Risa-chan so interested in Rika-chan? Is she jealous? Doesn't she realize Dark-kun doesn't like her the way he thinks she does! Anyways, Dark-kun and Riku-chan get into a serious argument… where unwanted words slip out. Dai-kun is caught into the middle of this as well! And will Sa-kun show up in this chapter? Never! (Sees Sa-kun glaring at me as he's holding his "book of everything" notes thingy) Oh, come on! It was a joke!

I Do Not Own DNAngel!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days had passed until it reached next Wednesday. Risa wanted to talk to Satoshi, but felt she couldn't. Riku was supposed to ask Dark to come with them to see Rika, but he was conceited as ever, and she'd always forget after shouting at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Risa was walking down the hall during lunch to head to the auditorium to try out for the school play. It was a play called Ice and Snow, and she really wanted to play as Freedert, the female lead. She really wanted to be apart of the famous play.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Actually, Daisuke, Riku, and Dark were heading to the auditorium as well. Dark wanted to try out for the male lead, Elliot. "I know I'll get the part," he smirked at them, "Sorry, Daisuke, you have no chance."

Riku glared at him. "Quiet it, Dark!" Riku shouted, "Niwa and I are trying out only for fun!" "Yeah, Ms. Riku and I don't plan on getting any parts," Daisuke added, scratching his head.

As they made their way towards the auditorium, they found Risa walking there too. "Hey, Risa!" Riku called when she ran up to them. "Good morning, Ms. Harada," Daisuke said. "Good morning," she replied. And then she went up to Dark, all excited. "Mr. Dark, I'm going to get the part as Freedert, right?" Risa asked him. "Uh… well, if you get past the audition, then… I'm sure you'll get it…," Dark mumbled, looking away. He didn't want to keep Risa's hopes up because she might not get the part, but she really wanted his opinion badly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Next up… Risa Harada…," the drama teacher called. Risa quickly got up, and walked over to the stage with a smile. "Who will you be playing as? Freedert?" the teacher asked her. "Yes," Risa replied, and was handed the script. "Alright, now just start saying a few of the lines from the beginning, okay?" the drama teacher asked. Risa nodded. Her voice was nervous, and a bit over dramatic, but Risa thought she'd get the part.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dark… Dark Mousy…," she called the next student. Dark smiled at Riku before going up. He played it cool, and charming.

He was handed the script for Elliot, and spoke the role very well; even Riku was impressed. "Freedert… though you may be a peasant, I have never thought of you like that. You are the one I cherish most, the one person I'd sacrifice everything for. It doesn't matter what the other townspeople think; as long as we're together… I'll always protect you…," Dark said, as if telling the actual Freedert. "Very good, Mr. Mousy! I think we've found our Elliot!" the teacher exclaimed.

Dark winked at Riku, and then eyed Daisuke. The redhead had already gone, and was Elliot if Dark was absent. "What's wrong, Niwa?" Riku asked. "Dark already got the part… wow… I guess that makes me Elliot's substitute," Daisuke explained. Riku sighed, and looked at the buffoon on stage.

She glared at him, with her tongue sticking out. Dark noticed, though, immediately tried to ignore her face. "Grr… he's so irritating…! And way overconfident! He'll never achieve over anything, with a perverted mind like that!" she thought in anger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku was up next, though didn't feel like auditioning because she might get the part. She took the script slowly. She was a bit nervous of this, and when she saw Daisuke, she felt calmer.

"You're right, Elliot. I cannot give up. No matter what happens… I will never leave your side, Elliot. Never…," Riku said, with a graceful smile, as if saying that to Daisuke. She looked up at Daisuke and blushed. "I will never give up on Niwa either," Riku thought, but was interrupted by someone's clapping.

She looked over and saw the drama teacher clapping her hands. Riku backed away. "Huh!" she asked, and looked over to see Dark clapping like crazy, and also saw Daisuke clapping too with a smile.

"Congratulations, Ms. Riku Harada, you got the part!" the drama teacher exclaimed. "Eh! What!" Riku asked. As she walked back to her seat, she saw a quiet Risa.

"Risa… I'm sorry…," Riku told her sister. Risa looked at her with a wearily smile. "Its okay, Riku…," she reassured her sister.

"Great job, Ms. Riku; I'm impressed," Daisuke said, blushing. Riku blushed too with a nod. "Guess what, Riku? You and I are gonna play lovers! Why don't practice right now?" he smirked, trying to kiss her. "Hey!" Riku shouted, pushing him off. "Well, you never know if there's a kissing part," Dark mentioned, which made her want to gag.

She rushed over to the teacher. "Teacher… is there going to be a… kissing part…?" she asked, feeling sick. "Well, of course, Ms. Harada. This is a play of romance," the teacher said with a smile. Riku felt like she was going to die. She looked back at Dark's smirking face, and felt like killing herself! "This… this can't be happening!" she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school. While Riku, Dark, and Daisuke were walking home, Risa stayed after school, hoping to find Satoshi. "Aww… I can't find him anywhere… he walks too fast…," Risa whined, walking down the hall. "And I was even going to apologize!" She sighed, and decided to head on home.

What she didn't know was, Satoshi was walking down the hall, and saw her, though she didn't see him. He quietly watched her, but then left. He didn't know if she was talking about him, but it was really none of his concern.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ms. Riku, you're really lucky to get the part. Besides, it'll really help," Daisuke commented. "I know… thanks, Niwa," Riku mumbled. "Come on, Riku, be happy; at least you know you're better at acting than Risa," Dark smirked. Riku glared at Dark. "Thanks… Dark…," she mumbled again, but in an irritated voice.

Daisuke soon left home, which left the two alone. "What now?" Riku questioned, seeing Dark's wide grin. "I guess that means _I_ get to walk you home," he told her. Riku stared at him. "Why does he make something so _normal _sound so _perverted_?" she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku decided to walk ahead, strangely with a quiet Dark trailing behind. "Eh? Weird… Dark was sure excited about walking me home… and now…," she thought as she turned around. "What?" Dark asked. "What do you mean what? What's wrong?" Riku questioned. "Nothing; let's go," Dark replied, and walked pass her.

"Hey!" Riku shouted, and grabbed his arm. Dark stopped, but looked away once he heard her voice. "Aren't you gonna talk with me? Dark!" Riku demanded, wanted an answer from him. "There's nothing to talk about Riku," Dark said. "No… there is. Before… when you whispered in my ear… the day you… kissed me. What did you mean?" Riku asked. Dark sighed, remembering it.

Riku looked up to see Dark heading back to the ladder. "You're leaving?" she asked, following him. "Yeah; I mean, you might tell I shouldn't be here," Dark mentioned.

_"Of course; I mean, only thieves and robbers do this kind of thing. How do I know I can trust you, hmm?" she teased, eying him. Dark smiled, and before, he left, he whispered something in her ear. "Riku… I like you. I want to save you… and I want to be your knight in shining armor. I will… if you let me," he whispered._

"I know you like me, but… what did you mean… when you told me if I let you? I don't understand… I…," Riku said, slowly. "It's been on my mind since you said that to me." Dark looked at her. "Really?" he asked. "Uh… yeah," Riku mumbled, looking away.

Dark walked up to her, facing her. Riku stood there, confused. He brought her face to his with his hand on her chin. "Do you… do you like me…?" Dark asked her. "Wha…? What…?" Riku thought, her heart racing. "What…?" "Ah… ah…," she quickly said. "I… ah… I gotta go…!" With that, she ran off, leaving Dark with an unanswered question.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku looked at her balcony, quietly. The question still rang in her head. "Riku, I'm home!" Risa called, opening the door. She dropped her bag on her bed, and stood next to her sister. "Riku… what's wrong? You're blushing like a tomato…," Risa noticed, which made Riku blush even more. "No… no I'm not!" Riku protested, not wanting to give her sister any strange, weird ideas. "Oh, really?" Risa questioned. "Did something happen… between you and Niwa?"

Riku backed away. "Niwa… right, Niwa…," she thought, and looked away. "What would make you… think that?' Riku asked, quietly as she walked out of the room. "Huh? Riku, wait!" Risa called, trying to follow her sister.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, that's the 18th chapter for ya! Ohhhhhhhh! Riku-chan has questionable feelings for Dark-kun… ohhhhhhhhhhh! I can't wait to tell Dai-kun! (sees Riku-chan, holding a gun at my face.) Okay… maybe I won't. Well, anyways, will Risa-chan ever get to talk to Sa-kun? Will Riku-chan's feeling finally be revealed? And as Rika-chan slowly fades from life itself, what surprises and tragic things will happen in the next chapter, you ask? Well, duh, RXR, I'll make it soon, obviously!


	19. The Third Twist as Turns Continue

A Chance of a Lifetime

Thanks for reviewing:

Lilangelarishi- Another funny review! Thank you!

Hawkeye301- Thanks!

Star-chan- Thank you!

Existence92- (takes cookie and eats it) I like cookies; thank you!

Heka- Cookie! Yeah!

iMdr3AmIn0fU- Thanks, and a Merry X-Mas to you, too!

New Alerts:

Hawkeye301

Hmm… so Riku-chan is unsure of her feelings, eh? How dare you, Riku-chan! Dai-kun knows nothing of this! And as Risa-chan decides to see Rika-chan on her own, she realizes something she should've known. Sa-kun still doesn't know about Risa-chan wanting to apologize and Dark-kun still has a perverted mind! Oh boy… what will happen next?

I Do Not Own DNAngel!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As class started on another day came by, Riku had been thinking a lot. She was never true to her feelings, and was always confused with her feelings. Today, it really made her head ache.

"That stupid Dark… asking me such an obnoxious question… when I already have a boyfriend too…!" she thought, annoyed. It was during class, and almost time for the end of school. "You're blushing," a voice told her.

Riku looked up quickly to see Daisuke. "Ah! Niwa!" Riku panicked. "Ms. Riku… are you… sick? You seem… at bit _off _today," he asked her. "Oh… it's nothing, Niwa. I was just… thinking some crazy things, that's all. I'm just nervous about rehearsing today, after school," she reassured and reminded him. "Oh, good luck. I know you'll do just fine," Daisuke commented, "Sorry I won't be able to watch, though. Ms. Harada asked me to help her with something after school." "Risa?" Riku thought, looking over to see her sister writing notes that the teacher was writing on the board. "Why would she…?" She turned back to face the red head, but he was already copying down notes, like the rest of the students.

There was only, practically, one student who had their eyes on someone, rather than classwork. Dark. Riku had noticed his staring for a while.

"Why… is he staring at me…! Grr… Dark!" she thought as she glared at the charming boy. "Quit it, Dark," Riku said to him. "Come on; I'm just looking at a nice sight," Dark explained.

"You have such a messed up mind," Riku mumbled, shaking her head as she went back to her notes. "Riku… were you blushing… because of what I asked you yesterday?" Dark asked her, curious. "Of course not!" Riku suddenly and automatically shouted, loudly. Everyone, even the teacher gave their attention to the two.

"Ms. Harada, please keep your small talk to yourself… and please… when I mean small, I mean quiet as well," Teacher warned her, and went back writing more notes on the board.

Daisuke turned his head back to his work. "That was strange… why did Ms. Riku suddenly snap like that?" he wondered. "Riku…," Risa thought, glancing at her sister, who quickly put her head in her textbook, and moaned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school. Riku dreaded the three hours with Dark on stage. Dark found up with her to watch with Riku there.

"There you are; ready, Freedert?" he playfully asked. "I don't know, Elliot, are you ready?" Riku asked with an irritated tone. "Hey, I wasn't the idiot who shouted out loud during class," Dark reminded her. "So I'm an idiot now!" Riku snapped, and walked off. "Hey…!" Dark called, trying top catch up with her.

Riku tried to walk as fast as she could. "Gosh… Dark's giving me a headache… I wish Niwa was here…," she thought. Suddenly she stopped walking. "Niwa…," those words spoke straight from her mouth. "I feel… so weird. I'm thinking about Niwa but… but… why do I feel like… that's not… my _real _wish?" she wondered and then shook her head quickly. "No…! No…!" Riku told herself. "I shouldn't be thinking like that…!" Yet, in truth, she wasn't sure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ms. Harada, why do you need my help?" Daisuke asked, a bit confused. "You're Hiwatari's friend, right?" Risa asked him quickly. "Yes, Ms Harada, but I don't see why I have to…," Daisuke said, still confused. "No, no; see… I want you to talk to Hiwatari _for _me," Risa explained, "I just know he'll listen to you. I don't exactly know why he's mad at me, but… please help Niwa!" The red head wanted to help Risa, but persuading Hiwatari to be Risa's friend again may be hard work. "I'll… try…," Daisuke said with a faint smile. Risa gasped happily. "Thanks, Niwa! He's still at the student government classroom, come on!" she told him, and they ran off there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, people; places everyone! This is the scene where Elliot must go off at war, leaving dear Freedert to pray for Elliot to come home safely. This is also a romantic part, students, so act dramatic," the teacher said to everyone. Riku took a deep breath. It was jut her and Dark, on stage, reading their lines.

"I'm sorry, Freedert, but I must go off to war," Dark told Riku. "I… understand, Elliot. I know… this kingdom needs you… far greater than I. I shouldn't be selfish… but," Riku spoke softly. Dark stepped in front of Riku, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Riku froze. "Stop!" the teacher said. Dark and Riku faced her. "Mr. Mousy, your hand should be on her cheek, not on her shoulder. It makes it more convincing that you mean your words," Teacher explained. "Oh… sorry," Dark said, looking down, and fixed it. Riku blushed, and nodded for him to go on.

"Don't worry, Freedert, I will return. I will return… for you," Dark said as he slowly bent down to kiss her. Riku became nervous, and backed away. "Teacher, is… is this necessary? I mean, this isn't a rehearsal or anything; just practice!" she asked, a tad panicky. "Oh… sure, Ms. Harada, but be sure to be comfortable with these things soon; you will have to do this is other plays if you choose to," Teacher reminded them, and called for a break for everyone.

Riku sighed in relief as she sat on the stage. "Sorry, Riku; I guess I startled you," Dark said as he sat next to her. "It's okay… I was just…," she tried to explain. "You don't have to play as Freedert. Risa is your substitute, and you already have a boyfriend, so, of course this is making you uncomfortable," Dark reminded her. "Ah! That's not what I meant!" those words suddenly came out of Riku's mouth. "Then… what did you mean?" Dark questioned. "I meant… I'll still play as Freedert. That's what I meant," Riku said, quietly. "Oh, really?" Dark asked her, relived. "Uh… yeah," Riku replied, looking away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hiwatari," Daisuke said as he found Satoshi, still in the student government room. "Ah… Daisuke. What is it?" the boy with blue eyes and hair asked. "Uh… well… it's about… Ms. Harada…," the redhead explained, nervously. "She… wants to tell you that… well; she still wants to be friends with you…" "I see," Satoshi replied," Well, tell Risa that when she's ready to say that, I'll reason with her." And with that, Satoshi walked out of the room.

The door was slightly open, and Risa heard everything. She quickly bounced away before Satoshi came outside. He looked around for a second, but left. Risa came out and watched him leave. She looked down, a bit ashamed. "Hi… Hiwatari…," Risa thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was in the late afternoon that practices were over. Teacher even commented it would be better if Dark and Riku were to spend more time with each other after school, to practice their parts. Obviously, Dark agreed to this.

"Dark," Riku suddenly said that made Dark stop walking. "Huh? Yeah, Riku?" he asked. They were walking home.

"I was… wondering… what did you mean by… how… I can't…," she tried to say, but stopped. "How you can what?" Dark asked; he was confused himself. Riku looked away, irritated and embarrassed. Dark grinned, understanding right away. "You're still wondering about how come you can't relax around me, huh?" he smirked, which made Riku glare.

"Of course not!" she automatically shouted. "So… why can't you relax around me?" he questioned. Riku backed away slowly.

"How… would _I _know! I'm the one asking _you_ the question…!" she reminded him. "Well… maybe it's because… you feel like you're cheating on Daisuke because you're hanging out with me," Dark suggested. "No way!" Riku pouted. "Then what is it?" he asked her. Riku's buttons were pushed; put into a weird place; she couldn't help but spit it out.

"You really wanna know the reason why! I can't relax around you because I feel too comfortable around you, when I shouldn't…! I already have a boyfriend… so… so I can't be feeling this way…!" Riku snapped. "R… Riku…," Dark said. "It's… it's all your fault, Dark! You're so stupid! You kept… flirting with me… when you knew… that I liked Niwa…! Why? Is this some kind of game to you! To just play with my feelings! What about my sister, huh! What about Risa!" Riku shouted, looking down. "Riku…," Dark said again as e went up to her and hugged her. "I… shouldn't be doing this… no… what about… Niwa?" she kept asking herself.

"Riku…," Dark asked, "Do you… like me, Riku? That's all I really want to know." Riku looked up at him. "I… I…," she said slowly, and suddenly found Dark bent over and kissed her. Riku stood there, not moving. "What…? No… I… do I…?" her thoughts were still confused as she was.

She quickly backed away. Dark flinched. "I… I can't!" Riku shouted as she ran pass him. Dark glanced at her as he looked up at the sky. "Daisuke… you're my rival… I guess… I couldn't help it…," he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika was meanwhile writing a letter in her room. She was taking deep breaths and trying to finish it as fast as she could. "Dark…," Rika thought as she heard someone come in. It was a girl with long, brown hair, and Rika had seen her before, somewhere. "R… Riku…?" Rika asked, looking up. "Oh, no; I'm her twin sister, Risa. I came to visit you," Risa explained. "Ah, I see. Bring a seat here so we can talk. How's your sister?" Rika asked. Risa pulled a chair from the table over to the bed. "She's okay; actually, she and Dark were supposed to come with me, but they have parts in a play at our school. I asked around the hospital about you, and they told me the room. I really wanted to see you," she explained. "Really?" Rika asked. "Yeah, of course," Risa said with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku-chan, how could you! I'm telling on Dai-kun! How could you have feelings for Dark-kun! And Sa-kun's still being cold to Risa-chan! Maybe some courage from a new friend will help her out. When Dai-kun realizes what's going on, what'll happen? And will Krad-kun ever show up again? Who knows. Next chapter will come soon, promise. Hopefully after Christmas! RXR, and have a Merry Christmas, DNAngel fans!


	20. A Chance to be My Knight

A Chance of a Lifetime

Thanks for reviewing:

Lilangelarishi- Thank you! I love your funny reviews!

Star-chan- Thank you! Your questions will be answered in this chapter.

Heka- Another one? You're too kind!

iMdr3AmIn0fU- Thanks!

New Alerts:

Acho0bl3ssU

Risa-chan worries about her feelings as Riku-chan tries to understand her own! Meanwhile, Riku-chan has decided to have a little chat with Dark-kun at school and Krad-kun returns into the picture, oh no. Will feelings be revealed in this new chapter, and who is who's holy maiden?

I Do Not Own DNAngel!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was during the evening that Risa was walking home. She would've called home, but the Harada mansion was nearby too. "Maybe I should have gone with Riku or Mr. Dark… a pervert might jump out and try and get me…," Risa thought, really scared to walk alone, but had to.

Risa began to think about her conversation with Rika, and how it had affected her. She had realized something important. Her mind gazed back at before:

_"I heard from Riku that you're sick. Will you be okay?" Risa asked. "I'll be… I'll be just fine. Don't worry," she reassured her. "Riku also told me you were Dark's ex-girlfriend… it's because of the incident before, right?" the younger Harada twin asked. "Yes… I was so foolish too. Yet… I had to do it; I had to save him. It was my fault. If only I had realized Krad's feelings for me sooner… maybe we could've talked things out," Rika explained. "Oh… but Mr. Dark… he still cares about you, Rika, he really does," Risa mentioned. _

_"Oh, are you Dark's new girlfriend? I had thought Riku was…," Rika asked, curious. "Well… I wouldn't really say that…I mean, I've dated him quite a few times, but it's not me that he likes… I know that. He… likes Riku. I knew that all along. I've tried to spend more time with him, so that I could see him. But… I never thought about Mr. Dark's feelings… at all. I must've been a burden to Mr. Dark…," Risa mumbled. "Don't say that," Rika said, "You just wanted to be with Dark, that's all. I still… want to be with Dark too. But as you can see… that can no longer happen." "Huh?" Risa asked, confused._

_"Oh… never mind…but… you tell me you like Dark… though it feels like… when you talked about him right now… you were thinking of someone else, weren't you?" Rika asked Risa. "Uh, yes…see, there's this boy at school; Niwa. He used to have a crush on me, but… I only thought of him as a friend. Now… he's with Riku, so… I think I'm jealous. There's… another boy too. He's cold, quiet, and can be a jerk at times. But… he can be sweet, like Niwa. I don't know what I'm really saying…," Risa said, laughing nervously, and blushing. "It's okay. It's okay to be jealous of your sister because this Niwa isn't giving you the attention he once had. And this other boy you've told me about… you must really like him," Rika said, smiling. _

_"Wha? I do not!" Risa protested, blushing. "Risa… your face says it all. You like him, but you keep thinking you like Dark, which troubles your heart's decision. Take a break, and call him. Okay? Because… you never know if he's here one day, and gone in the next… he may never know… how you truly feel about him," Rika told her. Risa slowly nodded. "I… understand," she replied._

"Hiwatari… I should give him a call. It wouldn't hurt," she decided. Risa looked up. "Hey, I'm almost home. I can see the mansion!" she noticed and rushed there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku sat on her bed, confused as ever. "I like Niwa… I know I do but… what about Dark…?" she thought, and shook her head. "I can't like that pervert! No, never!" She sighed as she looked at the painting on the wall Daisuke gave her.

"Niwa… would you be mad, Niwa…? If I told you… I… I like…?" she asked, touching the painting, and looked down. "What am I saying? I can't… I can't. I've liked Niwa since he found my teddy bear. What has Dark ever done for me?" Riku went out to the balcony. "Well… he had shared lunch with me a lot… he asked me to the dance. Dark has been… a great friend, but…," she said to herself. "I… have to tell Niwa… it's the only way to get this guilt off of me…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Riku came to school with Risa and Daisuke, as always. She was going to tell him. At lunch.

"Ms. Riku, are you okay? You've been awfully quiet today," Daisuke asked. "No, Niwa… I'm not okay… I have… something to tell you," Riku said. "What is it? You know you can't tell me anything," Daisuke reminded her.

"Niwa… I'm… having second thoughts," Riku told him. "On what?" Daisuke asked. "On… _us_. I can't be in a relationship with you because… I like you… but… I think… I like _someone else_ too," the older Harada twin said, looking away. Daisuke stood up quietly. "Ni… Niwa?" Riku asked.

"Ms. Riku… tell _Dark_. I'm sure _he'll_ want to know," the redhead said. "Wait a minute!" Riku demanded, "How do you know its Dark! I could be talking about someone else!" "Because… I know it's Dark. Just tell him," Daisuke told her. "Niwa…," Riku whispered. "I'm alright, Ms. Riku. Don't worry. I _still_ like you… and if it doesn't work out… I still will. It's okay," Daisuke reassured her. "Niwa…," Riku repeated, and hugged him. "I… I'm sorry…" Daisuke nodded, and motioned her to go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hiwatari," Risa struggled to say, "I… need to talk to you." She found him out in the courtyard. "Risa," Satoshi said. "Hiwatari… I… was wondering… if…," Risa mentioned, quietly. The boy with blue hair and eyes sighed.

"Risa Harada… do you mind if we go out, after school?" Satoshi asked. Risa blinked twice. "Uh… sure," she replied, nervous. Satoshi nodded, and left. Risa stood there. "Did… Hiwatari… just ask me out? And… did I… just say yes…?"she realized, the moment was all getting into her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku searched everywhere for Dark. Yet, he seemed to be nowhere. He was in class, but was strangely quiet. He didn't even look at her all day. "Where could he be?" Riku mumbled. "I… want to see him!"

She stopped. "Wait… I'm sounding like Risa here… did I say I want to see him? I… I…" Riku thought, shaking her head. "It… doesn't matter. I _need_ to find him; I _have_ to… I… _want_ to." And with that decided, she rushed through the hallways, trying to find him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Actually, Dark was at the gates of the middle school, thinking of seeing Rika. He stood there, hearing footsteps behind him. "Krad, again, huh?" he thought, turning to see Riku running to him. "Dark!" she called. "Ri… Riku…!" Dark said.

Riku stopped running once she got to him, and smiled. "I'm… glad I found you," she said. "You… are?" Dark questioned, confused. "Yeah… so…umm… do you want to… hang out today? If you're not busy, I mean," Riku asked, quickly.

"Riku, did Daisuke _break up_ with you, and are you going to use me to get him _jealous_? Because… that's okay too," Dark smirked. "No… I… was thinking a lot about what you told me, Dark. I'm giving you… a chance. I'm letting you… be my knight and shining armor," Riku explained, blushing. "Riku…," Dark mumbled. "But if you _fail_, I'm so letting a fire breathing dragon eat you!" Riku told him. Dark laughed nervously, and agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika sat on her bed, looking through her address book. She sighed in relief at a page, and dialed the number. "Hello?" a voice asked.

"Krad? It's… ah… Rika. How've you been?" she asked him. "Fine," Krad replied. "I'm sorry… for everything, Krad. I'd want to talk to you in person, but… that can't happen, since… well, you know. Umm… but I still want to know… if I'm… your friend, Krad," Rika asked. "You _are_ my friend, Rika. I just…," Krad said, but stopped. "You just wanted something you knew I couldn't give you," Rika finished. "…yeah," Krad replied. "I just wanted to call… to tell you… I haven't been feeling well. The doctors say I won't live for mush long…," she explained.

"I… I see. Did you… tell _him_?" Krad demanded. "You mean Dark, don't you? I… haven't been able to. I'd hate to see the look on his face, or even call him. I want him to be happy, but if he keeps thinking about me… he never will," Rika told him. "Please… please don't tell him, Krad." "I won't… for you," Krad replied. "Thank you…," Rika said, looking up to her doctors and some of the staff came for tests. "I… have to go, Krad. I'll try to talk to you later… if I can. Bye…" "I may never see you again…," were the words Rika heard from Krad right before she hung up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! Sorry this chapter was sort of short. And sorry to the DaisukeXRiku fans, don't worry though, Riku-chan hasn't decided who she wants to be with yet! Oh, and aren't you glad Sa-kun and Risa-chan are friends again? Well, I am! Riku-chan and Risa-chan go on their dates in the next chapter, but Dark-kun finds it weird that Riku-chan still wants to hang out with Dai-kun when she could hang out with him! As this story will soon, conclude in six more chapters, I really want to get the reviews to one hundred! Because, all of you guys know, I love reviews! I really do! So, RXR! Happy New Year!


	21. Fallen Tears

A Chance of a Lifetime

Thanks for reviewing:

Lilangelarishi- That is so true! -

Star-chan- Thank you!

TsukiNoSeshi- I'm glad Riku-chan gave Dark-kun a chance too!

Existence92- Thanks!

Riku-chan decided to give Dark-kun a chance! Yes, yes, yes! (looks over, and sees Dai-kun crying) Awww… bad Dark-kun! You don't deserve Riku-chan! Aw, well, so the Harada twins go out on a date as Rika-chan hopes to see Dark-kun for the very last time. What unexpected things will happen in this chapter? Well… you're not gonna like the ending of this chapter… I can tell you that… (sniff)

I Do Not Own DNAngel!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the next few days, Rika grew more depressed, but hid it well. She noticed the doctors coming in. They told her some news, and she quietly nodded. After they had left, Rika looked outside her window. "Dark…," she whispered as a tear fell off her cheek.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku rushed outside. She was going to meet Dark for their _date_, and she didn't want to be late. "He's supposed to be waiting for me at the gate… where is he?" she thought, arriving at the gate to see no Dark. Turning around, she froze. Dark was right behind her. "Don't scare me like that! I could've thought you were a stalker!" Riku snapped. "Sorry…," Dark mumbled, scratching his head. "So… where are we going, Dark?" Riku asked. "Dunno… how about… we watch a movie?" he suggested. "Simple enough… let's go," she decided, "Oh, and after that, can you come over to my house? We still need to practice our lines." "A date _and_ I get to go to your house… great," he smirked. "Don't get any ideas, Dark! You're still a pervert, and if you ruin this, I'll go straight back to Niwa, _and_ I'll let that dragon eat you!" Riku warned, glaring at Dark. The charming boy laughed nervously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hiwatari, let's go… to a café nearby. Mr. Dark took me there once, and it was really nice," Risa begged. Satoshi nodded quietly. Risa smiled. "Thanks, Hiwatari," she said. "You're awfully sweet today." Satoshi blushed looking away.

Suddenly they heard screams behind them. They turned to see… Satoshi fans. "Oh my God! Risa Harada is going out with Satoshi!" one of them squealed. "I don't believe this!" another shouted.

"She's sooooooooooo lucky!"

"That's not fair!"

Hiwatari, tell me this isn't true!"

"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"How could Risa get a date with Satoshi!"

"I can't believe this!"

Soon, as all the girlish fans surrounded Satoshi and Risa with questions, Risa felt dizzy. "Oh no…! One of my horror dreams is coming true! Satoshi's fans are really gonna kill me!" she thought. "Hiwatari, what should we do?" Risa asked, panicky. Satoshi looked around. "Come on!" he shouted, and took her hand as they ran off. Risa held on tightly as the fans chased them. "Oh, great… I must've been really _lucky_ that _Mr. Dark's fans _didn't kill me for going on dates with him!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What movie are we gonna see?" Riku asked. Dark eyed all the movie features. "Hmmm… how about… that?" he asked her, pointing to one of the films.

"Are you _crazy_? That's a _horror_ film!" Riku shouted. "What? Scared?" Dark questioned, smiling. "No," Riku said, looking away, "I'm not scared. Besides, it's rated _R_. We'll never get into the movie, Dark… so… let's choose something else." "Come on; I know an _easier_ way to get in," he smirked. "Oh no… Dark, don't! I know what you're thinking!" Riku protested. "Come on…," he whispered, and they snuck into the R rated movie. Riku groaned. "I can't believe I'm doing this…," she mumbled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is the coast clear?" Satoshi asked Risa as they were hiding behind one of the corners of the streets. "I think so…," Risa said, looking left and right. "So, where is that café?" the boy with blue hair and eyes asked. "Oh, follow me," she said with a grin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku sighed as they went and sat in the seats. "I can't believe _we_ did that… I can't believe _I_ did that…," she mumbled in frustration with her hand on her face. "Don't worry; we won't get caught. I'm used to sneaking into things like this," Dark reassured her. "How _many_ times have you snuck into R rated movie?" Riku questioned. "Hmm… one, two, three, five, ten… there are sure _a lot _of R rated movies…," Dark said, counting. Riku groaned.

"I won't be surprised if you become a _thief_ or do some illegal stuff…," she told him. "_I'd_ be surprised," Dark said. Riku rolled her eyes, and they noticed the movie was about to start.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Risa hummed as she sipped her smoothie. She began looking around, really paranoid. "Don't worry," Satoshi told her, "They're gone." "I know… but just wait until I go to school tomorrow…," Risa dreaded. "I know I'll just be mobbed…" Satoshi sighed.

The younger Harada twin fumed. "You… didn't really want to come with me today… did you?" Risa asked him, "So… why… were you mad at me? Are you still mad at me, Hiwatari?" Satoshi shook his head. "For… forget it…," he reassured her.

"Are you… still going out… with Dark?" Satoshi hesitantly asked her. Risa blinked twice. "Is that what this is about…? Hiwatari… I _like_ Mr. Dark… I really do… but… he'll never have the same feelings for me. I mean, his ex-girlfriend is on the verge of death; I don't think he'll be over her for a while, and he _likes_ Riku… he… _really, really… likes_ Riku… so… as you can see… he probably will only think of me… as a _friend_…," she explained, looking down at her smoothie. "Ri… Risa…," Satoshi mumbled. "I… I'm fine… it's just… I'd really want to know… what Rika and Riku have… that I don't…," Risa said with a faint smile, as she stood up, holding her smoothie, "Come on. Let's head somewhere else now."

Risa gasped. She had expected Satoshi to take her home, or to do as she asked, but what she hadn't expected was for him to hug her. "Hi… wa… tari…," Risa whispered, blushing. "Maybe I should take you home, Risa…," he suggested, but Risa got away from the hug, and shook her head quickly. "No, no! Come on, Hiwatari, I'm alright, don't worry!" she protested.

Satoshi gave her a look. "Risa, let's go," he told her, "I'll take you home now." Risa slowly nodded. "I was hoping to spend sometime with Hiwatari, but… I guess until I talk with Mr. Dark, I won't feel comfortable dating Hiwatari. It just… seems kind of wrong. After all… I am sort of Mr. Dark's girlfriend… right?" she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The horror movie freaked Riku so much, she was holding onto Dark's arm. She looked up slowly to see Dark smirking. "Not scared, huh?" he asked her.

Riku grumbled. "Now I know why he wanted to see a horror movie… he just wants me so freaked out, I'll just jump in his arms… well, well… that'll never happen!" she thought, glaring at the pervert. She shook her head angrily. "I will not show him I'm scared. I'll… watch the movie…," Riku decided, and looked at all the gore and killing and felt like fainting. "Riku… are you okay?" he asked. "Uh… yeah, yeah…," she said, nodding quickly. Dark sighed.

"Come on…," Dark said, standing up, "We'll go somewhere else." "Thank you!" Riku exclaimed, hugging him. "Ri… Riku…?" Dark asked, blushing. Riku blushed, and then stepped back. "Let's go…," she mumbled, walking pass him out of here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are such a pervert!" Riku shouted as they walked home. "I'm not a pervert! And besides, where's that dragon you've been bragging about! I don't see him coming to eat me!" Dark shot back. Riku groaned. Dark looked away.

"Look… I… I'm sorry. I'm just starting to get used to… well… _this_. So… I'm sorry," Riku said, turning to face him. "Yeah… me too," he added. Riku smiled. "Well… why don't we practice our parts at my house, like I said? You have your script, don't you?" she asked. Dark nodded, looking at his backpack.

"Hey… there's the mansion. We're almost there!" Riku called rushing over there. Once she and Dark got there, they… gasped. Risa and Satoshi were almost there too. When all four of the saw each other, Risa reassured that she could go home on her own now. Satoshi nodded, and left. Risa went over to see Riku and Dark.

"Hi, Riku… hi Mr. Dark! What are you two… doing here?" Risa asked. "We're… going to the mansion because we have… to rehearse for the play…," Riku explained slowly. "Oh… okay… well, I _wasn't_ out on a date with Hiwatari, nope, I wasn't," Risa added quickly. "_Okay_…," Riku replied, nodding.

"Mr. Dark, you weren't out on a date with… Riku, were you?" the younger Harada twin asked. "I…," Dark started. "We were just hanging out, Risa. Quit interrogating us!" Riku snapped. "Come on, Dark." Dark hesitantly followed her, and glanced back at Risa. Risa pouted. "Riku…! I wasn't being _nosy_! I was _curious_!" she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You were kind of harsh of Risa, Riku," Dark mentioned once they got to her room. "Yeah, well… I guess I shouldn't have snapped at her…," Riku said with a sigh, "Let's just practice, okay?" They took out their scripts and began to rehearse.

"Why don't we… practice the romantic part? Where Elliot and Freedert kiss goodbye?" Dark asked. "Pervert!" Riku shouted. "I'm not a pervert. It's just… if you can't kiss me alone… then how can you do it with an audience watching you?" Dark questioned. Riku sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fine…," she mumbled.

"Don't worry, Freedert, I will return. I will return… for you," Dark told her, placing his hand on her cheek, bending over for a kiss. Riku gulped, staring up at Dark. He kissed her, and she felt… something. "Dark…," she thought as she kissed back. Dark blinked, and let go. "Riku… you're supposed to let go, hug me, and then say Until we meet again, my beloved," he reminded her. "Oh… right, of course!" Riku exclaimed, blushing.

"Well… Dark said, looking at her clock, "I guess that movie was longer than I thought. I have to go… okay?" Riku nodded. "Yeah… see you… tomorrow," she agreed. Once Dark left, Riku lied on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "I'm so stupid… I actually felt like a princess… being saved by a prince," she teased herself,"… but… the prince… I still don't know who my prince is…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika felt her heart aching. She held onto her hand with her other feeling dizzy. Her mind was racing as the doctors rushed. Breathing hard and quickly, she kept repeating a name over and over as tears kept falling. "Dark… Dark… Dark…," Rika kept whispered as she closed her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way home, Dark felt a vibration in his jeans. He took out his cell phone. "Hello?" Dark asked. "Are you… Dark Mousy? I suppose patient Rika's… friend?" he heard someone ask.

"Yeah… why?" Dark questioned. "This is one of the nurses at the hospital. I have… bad news. Rika… died… near thirty minutes ago. I'm sorry," the nurse quietly said, and hung up. Dark stood there, motionless. "Rika…," he whispered as a tear fell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh. My. God. Rika-chan died! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Well, five more chapters to go. Is Riku-chan still unsure of her feelings? Risa-chan too? What'll Dark-kun do? And Krad-kun? Rika-chan died… (sniff)… RXR… and… I'll make the chapter soon.


	22. I Still Need You

A Chance of a Lifetime

Thanks for reviewing:

Lilangelarishi- Thanks for the suggestion!

ALCHEMIST ANGEL 2000- Thanks! Dark and Risa are… sort of together, I think. But I don't see her and Krad being together, considering he likes Rika…

Du Weldenvargan Farcai- Thank you! Rika's a great character too!

Star-chan- Yes, we will all miss Rika-chan! Especially Dark-kun and Krad-kun…

Heka- Yes, Dark-kun shouldn't get a cookie for freaking Riku-chan out like that! I'd give him mine… but I ate it! ' By the way, to answer your question, she didn't have enough blood; no one would donate, and she was running out… poor Rika-chan…

Tomoyo7- It's okay! And thank you!

Daishi- Thank you for reviewing! (chapter 2 and 5)

Rika-chan's _dead_! Nooooooooooooooo! Dark-kun must be really depressed… and just wait until Krad-kun hears about this! He'll probably blame Dark-kun… did I say probably? I mean, obviously, he will! So… as Riku-chan uncovers her feelings, she goes out with Dai-kun, with Dark-kun's jealousy rising. Risa-chan also confronts Dark-kun on their "relationship." (yeah, right, like they even _have_ a relationship!) To all those who are deeply depressed over our dear Rika-chan's death, she's having a funeral too, and in the next chapter! So, remember to wear black! Oh, and for those who think I "_wanted_" to take Rika-chan out of the story, well, I didn't! Rika-chan is a kind, understanding person who wouldn't hurt a fly. She didn't deserve to die that way, and it's all Krad-kun's fault! Baka Krad-kun! Well, anyways… please enjoy chapter twenty-two of this fanfic! Remember, only four more chapters left!

I Do Not Own DNAngel!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku arrived at class fifteen minutes before the bell to see Dark wasn't here yet. "Where could he be?" she wondered as she and her sister sat in their seats. Riku looked up to see Daisuke. "Hey, Niwa!" she called, who was heading to her desk. "Oh… hi, Ms. Riku," Daisuke replied. Krad wasn't at class either.

"Have you seen Dark? It's weird of him to not be at school…," Riku asked. "I didn't see him. But I heard rumors he went somewhere outside of town…," Daisuke replied. "Outside of town? Why would he go there?" Riku thought.

"So… Niwa… do you want to… go out? After school, I mean?" she decided to change the subject. "Wha…? But Ms. Riku, aren't you Dark's _girlfriend_?" Daisuke asked, panicky. "No, I'm not! I haven't decided yet! Niwa, I have to know if you're the one too… you're the first boy I liked, and you still are. I still have feelings for you…," Riku told him. Daisuke blushed, but he knew she still had feelings for Dark. "Oh… okay…," he agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as class started, Dark stepped in, just as silent as ever. "Welcome, Mr. Mousy. Did you decide to be late from class?" the teacher asked. Dark looked away, and put a note on her table. Teacher picked it up and read them. "Oh… I'm so sorry… you can be excused from this absence, alright?" she told them. He nodded.

Riku stared at Dark as he took out his books. "Dark… what's wrong? He isn't staring at me… or doing anything… _perverted_. And why did Teacher let Dark off so easily? I wonder…," she thought. Dark took a glance at Riku, but looked away. "I'm starting to see what Krad's seeing… why do the Harada twins… look just like…?" he thought, his mind in pain of what he had just heard yesterday.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Dark walked through the halls, Riku went in front of him quickly. "What's wrong?" Riku demanded, "Why were you late for class?" "It's nothing," Dark replied, walking pass her. Riku turned around. "I'm going out with _Niwa_ today!" she blurted out, loudly, "I haven't decided on who I want to be with yet!"

Dark stopped walking. He was indeed jealous, but this was a painful time for him as it is. The charming boy shrugged her words off and kept walking. "Dark!" Riku called as she thought, "I thought that would make him talk to me… what's up with him?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Risa was thinking quietly as she was waiting for Satoshi at the library. He "promised" to go with her to eat lunch today. "It wasn't _technically_ a promise, but…," she thought, and suddenly saw Dark passing the halls, which she noticed from the library's opened doors. Immediately she rushed out of there, and confronted him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satoshi and Daisuke were walking down the halls together until they stopped noticing Dark coming by, and Risa running to catch up with him. "Risa…?" both boys thought. Also, Daisuke could've sworn he was Riku hiding behind the stairway, listening to the conversation as the two boys were.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku hid quickly behind the stairway. "Darn! Risa's coming this way… why? Is she going to talk with Dark?" she thought. Riku blinked twice as she could've sworn she was Daisuke and Satoshi on the other said of the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Dark!" Risa called. Dark turned around. "Mr. Dark… we need to talk. Am I your girlfriend or not?" Risa demanded, wanting to know the truth, "Who do you really like? Me? Riku? Or… Rika?" Dark flinched. "Mr. Dark…?" Risa asked. "Rika… she was the only girl I ever _loved_…," he mumbled as he ran off. "Mr. Dark!" Risa called, but he kept running.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rika…?" Daisuke asked. "She's the girl from the news report weeks ago. She was caught in a shooting in her school and in the hospital. There was another news report today, talking about her death that happened just yesterday. It seems it was because there wasn't enough blood donated to help her… and her heart… it just… stopped…," Satoshi explained. Daisuke looked down. "Rika… was the only girl Dark ever loved… Dark… he must be heartbroken…," the cute redhead thought.

Daisuke looked up to see Satoshi walking over to Risa. He also noticed Riku was gone. "Riku… she was there. I know she was…!" Daisuke said to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dark… I can't follow him with Risa there… and Hiwatari too… I'll have to go another way…," Riku thought, and headed for the next hall behind her. She knew Dark was in pain; why can't he tell her? "Rika… she was the only girl Dark loved… then… how does he… feel about _me_…?" Riku wondered. Looking back, she saw Daisuke walk out of hiding, and watched her run off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Dark walked through the courtyard, he saw Krad walking to him. Dark stopped. "You seem quiet today. What happened? That _bitch_ broke up with you?" Krad asked.

Suddenly Dark punched Krad. "You… bastard… it's all your fault… and now she's gone!" Dark snapped as he tried punching him again Krad dodged his attacks. "What are you talking about!" Krad demanded. "Rika… it's all your fault! She died yesterday! If you hadn't shot her, you…!" Dark snapped, punching him again. "My Rika… she's dead…?" Krad asked. "Of course he is, you bastard! It's all your fault!" Dark shouted, his fists tightened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku rushed outside to see the two fighting. "Dark!" Riku called, running to him. Dark turned. "Riku…," he whispered as she stood in front of him. "Dark…," she whispered as she hugged him tightly. "Riku…? What are you doing…?" Dark asked. "I'm _hugging_ you, duh! Tell me what's wrong, tell me! I want to know!" Riku shouted.

Dark stepped away from her. "Riku… you look so much like her… your sister too. I don't know how I can be around both of you…," he said. "Dark… what are you saying? You sound just like _Krad_!" Riku asked. "Riku… Rika's dead. Her funeral's tomorrow, at the cemetery next to the bridge northwest of town; four o' clock. I hope you'll be there," Dark said, and walked away. "Rika… dead…?" Riku asked as she flinched. Krad turned around, ready to leave too. "It's best if you two aren't together. You'll only hurt him _more_…," Krad told her before leaving. Riku stood there, alone. "Rika…how could you leave like this…? How…? Dark still… he still needs you!" she cried as she fell to her knees.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku and Daisuke were walking down the halls as class ended. "Ms. Riku… where are we going?" Daisuke asked. "Niwa… we can't go today… let's go tomorrow, okay? After school, at four o' clock. Meet me at my house by three o' clock," Riku said. "Oh… okay, Ms. Riku… well, I should be heading home. Bye!" Daisuke agreed.

Risa found her sister and smiled. "Riku… I want to walk home with you. Sounds good?" she asked. "Yeah… thanks, Risa," Riku said with a nod.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku lied on her bed, on getting a wink of sleep. It was near one thirty in the morning too. "Why can't I sleep? Is it because of Dark? Rika? Or is it because I'm still unsure about my feelings…," she thought as she sat on her bed.

Riku sighed, and walked out to the balcony. The air was cool, and the night sky was dark with stars. Riku stared at the sky. "Tomorrow… Rika's funeral… I have to be there. Rika's helped me a lot… I need to go," she decided.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things are getting confusing as it is! At the funeral, Dark-kun, Krad-kun, Riku-chan, and Risa-chan say touching words to dear Rika-chan, and Risa-chan's decided who she wants to be with! What about Riku-chan? As the play draws near to the day it'll show, Riku-chan is finally realizes something about her feelings, but can she tell _him_ in time? And Dai-kun and Dark-kun… will they find their holy maidens? Or will only one of them will…? RXR, please! And remember folks, Rika-chan's funeral is in the next chapter, so wear black clothes!


	23. Riku's Choice

A Chance of a Lifetime

Thanks for reviewing:

Lilangelarishi- Yeah… I miss Rika-chan too… (sniff)

Star-chan- I agree! And I can't wait for the play myself!

Existence92- Uh-huh. So?

Heka- Thanks!

Three chapters left as everyone heads to Rika-chan's funeral. Dark-kun still needs Rika-chan, which makes Riku-chan unsure if he's ready to be with her. After talking with Rika-chan, though she's not alive, Risa-chan decides to be with Sa-kun! But things are still bothering Riku-chan. As she and Dai-kun start to hang out as usual, will Dark-kun let it be like that? Or will he learn to love again? The play is soon to have its rehearsal as Riku-chan and Dark-kun prepare. Riku-chan realizes who she wants to be with… but is it too late to tell _him_?

I Do Not Own DNAngel!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke was at home as the clock turned two thirty. It was Saturday, and he suddenly heard the phone ring. Before he could get to it… Emiko had to answer it. "Hello? Oh, hi Riku! You want to speak to Daisuke right?" she chatted away as Daisuke glared. "Oh, it's for you, Dai! It's your girlfriend!" his mom teased. "Mom!" Daisuke said as he took the phone from her. "Hello?" Daisuke asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Niwa! Look… umm, I forgot to tell you, but we're going to a funeral okay? So wear black, and remember to meet me at my house at three! Bye!" Riku told him quickly as she hung up. Before she did, she could hear Daisuke's outburst of "What! A funeral!" She laughed as she tried on the black gown she'd wear to the funeral. Riku didn't really want to wear one because she thought it was "girly," but Risa insisted. Riku was going to, for Rika's sake, and she already knew Dark was gonna be there.

"Are you inviting anyone to go with you, Risa?" Riku asked. "No, I mean, I know Mr. Dark will be there, so I don't want him to be _jealous_ if I brought a guy… like Niwa, or Hiwatari, for instance," Risa said, who was in the bathroom, with the door open; she was already wearing her black gown, fixing her hair into pigtails. Riku rolled her eyes. "Risa, I'm inviting someone," Riku said. "Oh… who?" Risa asked.

"_Niwa_. I know he doesn't know Rika, but… I don't know. I was supposed to go on a date with him yesterday, but felt depressed. This is so a _weird_ way to make it up to him!" Riku mumbled, already regretting it. "Yeah. I was depressed yesterday too. Why didn't you tell me? I had to hear it on the _news_…," Risa fumed, coming out of the bathroom. "Sorry, Risa. I just… it felt so hard… just to talk about it," Riku told her sister looking down. Risa sighed as she sat next to her sister on her bed.

"Riku, don't worry. Don't be so depressed. I bet Rika wouldn't want us to be sad," she tried cheering her up. Riku looked at her sister, and smiled. "Thanks, Risa. Niwa should be coming soon, so let's head downstairs, okay?" Riku asked. Risa nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What! A funeral!" Daisuke shouted, shocked, but only heard a beeping sound on the phone. "Ms. Riku hung up…," he thought with a sigh as he put the phone back. "Dai, if you're going to a funeral, you have to wear black. You know that!" Emiko reminded him, who popped out.

"You were listening to my conversation with the other phone, didn't you?" Daisuke questioned. "Couldn't help myself!" his mother exclaimed. Daisuke groaned as he went back upstairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got there, it was pretty quiet. Everyone was in a line to see the departed Rika. Riku saw Dark was the first in line, and then after ten more people, she saw Krad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark gazed at Rika, whose coffin was open. "Rika… I'm sorry you had to suffer because of me," he whispered. He left the line, and turned to see Riku, Risa, and Daisuke. He walked over to them, and faintly smiled. "I'm glad you came, Riku. You too, Risa, Daisuke," Dark said to them. "Dark… Rika's always been so kind, and always thought about you. She didn't mind your choices; Rika just wanted you to be happy. She always had, and she always will," Riku told him. "Riku…," Dark thought as he smiled and nodded, and thanked her.

They saw Krad had finished saying his words as he quietly walked pass them. "Are you going to…?" Riku asked, but Dark shook his head. "It's not Krad's fault. I realize that now. The shot was meat for me, not for Rika. There's no one to blame," Dark replied, and went on his way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Risa had been listening to the conversation the whole time. She looked down silently. "Mr. Dark... he likes Riku, not me… I should've known," Risa thought, and with that sad thought a small smile of joy, knowing she made the right decision on who to be with. Daisuke had listened too. "Ms. Riku likes Dark. I shouldn't be in the way. That'd be selfish. I should just let Ms. Riku be with Dark. I mean… it's for the best after all," he decided, seeing Riku looking back at Dark leaving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Harada twins stood in front of where Rika was, lying there, to never awaken again. Riku sniffed as Risa was trying hard not to cry. "Rika… we miss you, and I want you to know that I'll help Dark, but he needs _you_ most of all, Rika. Please, know that and watch over him," Riku whispered. "Rika, thank you for being there for me. I've made my decision. I'll stop thinking I can be with Mr. Dark. He doesn't want me… he wants… _someone else_…," Risa added as she glanced at Riku with a smile. Riku noticed and blushed. "She's not saying… what I think she's saying!" she thought. "Let's go, Riku," Risa said as she walked to the entrance, with Riku and Daisuke following.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku tried her hardest to concentrate on the play. She even practiced with Daisuke, who was Dark's substitute for Elliot's part. Riku Harada was at his house, on a Monday, practicing.

"But, Ms. Riku! It's a Monday! I have to go to Art Club!" Daisuke protested. "Come on, Niwa! If Dark can't show up, then you'll have to lead!" Riku begged. Daisuke sighed as he took out the script. "Why do you want to practice with me, Ms. Riku? Shouldn't you practice with Dark?" he asked, looking through the pages. Riku looked up from her script. "Well… Dark's been really depressed since Rika's death. I think I should leave him alone for awhile. Besides, I wanted to spend today with you. It felt weird bringing you to the funeral… sorry," she explained. "It's alright, Ms. Riku," the cute redhead reassured her. Riku smiled and nodded as they began.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, after school, Riku had to go for rehearsal again. The play was coming up in a week, and they had to practice. She insisted on Daisuke coming because he should be there, since he's the substitute for Dark.

"Since the play of Ice and Snow will play in a few days, rehearse hard and practice by wearing the costumes," Teacher said. Riku came out in her costume with a blonde wig and medieval clothes. "Teacher, do I have to wear this?" she asked, staring at her costume. "Of course, Ms. Harada! After all, Mr. Mousy's wearing his costume as well," Teacher said. Riku glanced at Dark, wearing medieval armor. "Dark," Riku thought as she walked up to him. "Hey; you look cute in that, Riku," Dark smirked. Riku smiled and nodded. She looked to her left and noticed Daisuke sitting in the seats.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke sighed as he looked down. "This was a bad idea for Ms. Riku to bring me here. I know she likes Dark… I shouldn't have come, but Ms. Riku really wanted me to come…," he thought as he looked up to see Riku. "Ms. Riku!" Daisuke said, blushing, seeing her in her outfit.

"What do you think, Niwa? Dark said I look cute, but I want your opinion!" Riku exclaimed with a smile. "You look… Ms. Riku, you look _beautiful_," Daisuke mumbled, looking away. "Niwa…," Riku thought, her face as red as a tomato.

"Niwa… uh, I have something to tell _you_. Wait; let me get _Dark_ too," Riku said so suddenly as she rushed back up the stage. Daisuke saw her run off as he already knew what she was going to say. "Ms. Riku, I believe she made her _choice_…," he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark noticed Riku running to him. "Riku? What is it?" he asked. "Dark, come with me. I've got something to say to you and Niwa. It's really important," she told him. Dark nodded, a bit confused as he went with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke and Dark stood with Riku in the hallway. "What did you want to tell us, Riku?" Dark asked. "Okay, I've… made my decision… on who to be with. You both are very great guys. It was really hard for me to choose," Riku said. Dark looked over at Daisuke with a grin. "I know it'll be me. Sorry, Daisuke," he thought.

"Ms. Riku, I know who you're going to choose, and I'm okay with it," Daisuke said. "Niwa?" Riku asked. "You and _Dark_ are great together, Ms. Riku. I won't stand in your way. I hope you'll do well in the play. I have to get going too… bye!" Daisuke told her with a faint smile as he left. "Wait, Niwa! Niwa!" Riku shouted. "Looks like that's taken care of. Say, Riku, you want to do something after this?" Dark smirked.

Riku was looking down, quietly. "Riku?" Dark asked again. "I… have to use the bathroom. Excuse me!" she mumbled as she ran off. "Riku!" Dark called, running after her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He ran in front of her to stop her. "Riku…," Dark said. Riku kept looked down, with her hands in fists. Dark put his right hand on her cheek, and lifted her head. Riku bit her lip as tears fell.

"You were… going to choose _him_, weren't you…?" he asked her. Riku looked away. "It doesn't matter anymore. Niwa… he clearly doesn't like me now… after putting him through so much," she whispered. Dark walked to her and hugged her. "You probably don't like me too. After all, I was going to choose Niwa… and you'd be hurt…," Riku whispered again, more tears falling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teacher went outside the hallway to find the two. "Ms. Harada, are you… crying? Don't worry about _stage fright_! I know we're all working hard, come on, everyone is waiting," she said as Riku nodded and followed Teacher. Dark stood there for a few seconds, staring at the hallway windows. "Riku…," Dark thought, "I have to do something. Daisuke's got it all wrong."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku-chan like Dai-kun? So sad, so sad; Dai-kun doesn't even know it! And what'll Dark-kun do? Sorry, DarkXRiku fans, but it had to be done… well; you all _knew_ it was gonna happen, right? In the next chapter, Risa-chan and Sa-kun are on another date as she tries to tell Sa-kun about her _feelings_. Riku-chan wants to talk to Dai-kun, but he won't answer… he won't even talk to her! The play is coming up, and with Riku-chan growing even more depressed, how can Dark help her? RXR, okay? Three more chapters to go!


	24. A Troubled Dark

A Chance of a Lifetime

Thanks for reviewing:

Lilangelarishi- Thanks!

LilKoReAnA423- Sorry for the long wait!

Star-chan- Thank you!

Heka- Thanks!

Existence92- Ok.

New Favs:

Armorblade

FF309

Final Haven1205

FX102

Rin Miyazawa

Sabrina01222

SPandFPforever

New Alerts:

Animaloverfangirl

Blackbeltgirl

Final Haven1205

Riku-chan's heartbroken, Dark-kun doesn't know how he could possible help her, Risa-chan is having trouble saying her feelings, and Dai-kun thinks Riku-chan wants nothing to do with him. And Sa-kun? Well… he's there. As Risa-chan and Sa-kun look like they're the only happy couples right now, well, that's far too. Sa-kun still thinks Risa-chan likes Dark-kun, and Dark-kun wants to help Riku-chan, but that could ruin his only chance to be with Riku-chan!

I Do Not Own DNAngel!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku had been quiet while Dark was walking her home. She kept taking glances at Dark. "Dark… are you mad? Because… of my decision? I'm sorry, if you are…," she asked, her voice was drawn to a whisper.

Dark shook his head. "No, and don't worry, I'll put some sense into Daisuke. He'll see you like _him_… and not _me_," he told her. Riku could see Dark had struggled to say she didn't like him. Riku took his hand. "Dark… I'm sorry…," she said.

Dark nodded yet what he said was far different from what he thought. He wanted to help Riku, but if he did, that would end his relationship with her; they would only be friends, only friends. He had to make a choice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Riku got home, she found her sister excited. "Why is she so…?" Riku thought, and then noticed shopping bags on the floor, "Oh." "You went shopping, again, Risa?" Riku asked. "Yeah," Risa called, who was in the restroom, putting the clothes in front of her to see which one was best. "Why?" Riku asked as she sat on her bed. Risa peered her head from the restroom. "Isn't it obvious, Riku? I'm going on a date tomorrow!" she stated.

"A date? With who?" Riku asked, sitting up. "With Hiwatari, of course. You know I wouldn't go out with Mr. Dark," Risa said, who opened the door and combed her hair. "Of course you wouldn't; I'd _kill_ Dark if he went out with you!" Riku shouted, crossing her arms. Risa pouted. "Well, why can't I go out with him, huh? He likes you, but you like Niwa, remember?" she questioned.

Riku shook her head. "Dark's not a pervert, I guess. It's just I can't trust him being with you… it's just… I like Dark. He's nice and everything, but Niwa… Niwa's always been there for me, and he still liked me even when I was with Dark. But, to tell you the truth, I felt guilty being with Dark, this whole time. This is my only chance for me to be with him… even if it means… not being with Dark…," she whispered. "Riku," Risa said, seeing her older sister's eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day there was no school because it was a teacher workday. Even so, the Drama Teacher still decided her students in the Ice and Snow play to go to school, to rehearse because the play would begin tomorrow, so she wanted everyone prepared and ready. Dark and Riku were walking down the halls, getting to the auditorium.

Riku froze when she saw Daisuke on the opposite side of the hall, heading to the auditorium as well. He looked up, and saw them. "Niwa…," Riku whispered. But Daisuke didn't say anything; he just entered the doors without a word to Riku and Dark at all. "Well, that was rude. He could've said hi or something…," Dark complained. "Dark," Riku fumed, rolling her eyes. "Well, he could've," the charming boy mumbled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Risa and Satoshi thought it would be nice if they had their date somewhere nice. The more girlish Harada twin decided they'd go to the Harada mansion because she, herself, wanted to cook him a meal. At first, Satoshi hesitated, and not because he was afraid or anything, it's just after hearing rumors of Risa's "_out of the ordinary_" cooking, he was afraid of the cooking.

"Risa, are you sure we can't just go out to eat lunch?" Satoshi asked as he arrived at her house. "Hiwatari, don't you want to try my cooking? Daisuke and Dark has eaten my cooking before…," Risa said, looking down. Satoshi sighed as he went inside pass her. Risa looked up to see. "Hi… watari…?" she asked. "So, is the food ready?" he asked her. Risa smiled with excitement as she showed him the way to the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku put on her blonde wig and got into her costume as everyone else did the same. As the rehearsal went well, Teacher decided everyone could have a thirty minute break before moving on. Dark looked around and spotted Daisuke, sitting in out of the seats.

"Hey. Let's talk," Dark said. Daisuke hesitantly nodded and followed him. They went out into the halls, away from the auditorium room. "What is it, Dark?" the cute redhead asked. Dark then pushed Daisuke to the wall as he cornered him. "Dark, what are you doing!" Daisuke demanded.

"Daisuke, listen to me, and listen to me good. Riku doesn't like me; she likes you, got it! She's been heartbroken ever since yesterday, and you won't even look her in the eye!" Dark shouted. "Quit it, Dark! This isn't funny! Besides, Ms. Riku doesn't like me! If she did, why did she like you!" Daisuke snapped. Dark let go. "So! She doesn't like me anymore! Get that through your head, Daisuke!" he shouted.

"Yeah, right! I can't believe that! After everything that happened, I can clearly tell Ms. Riku likes you very much! Why would she ever like me!" Daisuke shot back as he ran off. Dark put his head against the wall. "Daisuke… you're so blind… can't you see? Riku likes you… and not me. You have someone I've always wanted. This is hurting me… more than it's hurting you…," he mumbled, not realizing someone had watched their argument, and was still watching.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku saw this all as she turned around, ashamed. The older Harada twin bit her lip. "Dark…," she whispered as a tear fell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See? Try one!" Risa exclaimed. She had made bento for the both of them. It had so much great food, from sushi to tempura, from rice balls to yakisoba.

Satoshi gulped as he took his chopsticks and tried one of the sushi. "Well? Do you like it?" Risa asked. Satoshi finished, and smiled at Risa.

"It's… delicious, Risa. It's _different_ from anything I've ever tasted," he told her. "Really? Great! I'm so happy you like it!" Risa said happily. "Me too," Satoshi replied, who was blushing slightly.

Risa ate some of her tempura as she noticed Satoshi as really quiet. "Risa? I was wondering…," Satoshi said. Risa looked at Satoshi to give him her attention.

"I was wondering… are you still going out with Dark?" he asked. Risa couldn't respond. "I… I'm not seeing Dark anymore… he likes… someone else, who likes him back," she whispered. Satoshi nodded. Risa breathed softly. "Hiwatari Satoshi… I like you," she told him as she suddenly hugged him.

Satoshi let go out his chopsticks that held a rice ball as he blushed. "Risa…," he whispered. Risa faced him with a smile as she kissed him, and he kissed back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was quiet. As Dark sat on his bed, in his room, he was reading over the script. That's when an idea came into mind. "I know how to bring Riku and Daisuke together… I know what to do. Should I do it… or not?" he asked himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah! Dark-kun has an idea! Help Riku-chan, Dark-kun! It seems Risa-chan and Sa-kun are now together! Yeah! But who will Riku-chan end up with? Will another twist occur? What about the play? Ohhhhh! What's gonna happen? Well, you know I can't tell you that! RXR, and sorry I didn't make this chapter soon. I was super busy with things! I'll try making the next one soon, promise! Only two more chapters left!


	25. What Awaits The Play

A Chance of a Lifetime

Thanks for reviewing:

Lilangelarishi- Thanks!

Cheeky doggie- Thank you!

Heka- Maybe… maybe not…

Star-chan- Thanks!

Existence92- I know, right?

Llama- This is the second to the last chapter. Be prepared!

New favs:

ShadowRat

Ah, the day of the play has finally arrived! The show is packed with all the students, parents, plus Risa-chan and Sa-kun will be there too! As everyone prepares, Dark-kun puts his plan in action!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku and Risa were in the girl's dressing room backstage as they were changing into costume. "Are you nervous?" Risa asked as she placed the blonde wig on Riku's head. "A tiny bit…," Riku mumbled, holding the ends of her medieval gown.

Risa gigged. "Well, good luck. I'll head over to my seat now. Hiwatari's with me, so I can't keep him waiting. Oh, I can't wait to see you out there!" she exclaimed as her sister rushed off. Riku sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark sat on his bed as he found his picture of Riku next to his bed. It was the time where they went out on a date. He stared at Riku as memories came into his head:

"_Is that lunch for me?" a charming voice asked her. Riku looked up to see… Dark. "This is my lunch," Riku told him, sort of hugging it; "Niwa gave it to me." Dark glared at the lunch box. "If Daisuke cares about you, why'd he go have lunch with the other Harada instead of you?" he questioned. Riku fumed, not knowing what to say. "Isn't it obvious? Niwa… likes Risa…," she told him, looking away. _

_Dark saw her hurt face, and sat next to her. He took the bento, and started to open the box. "Hey…! What are you doing!" she demanded in anger. "You want someone to have lunch with you, right? It's better me than no one," he mentioned to her, and ate a rice ball_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"You're leaving?" Riku asked, following him. "Yeah; I mean, you might tell I shouldn't be here," Dark mentioned. "Of course; I mean, only thieves and robbers do this kind of thing. How do I know I can trust you, hmm?" she teased, eying him. Dark smiled, and before, he left, he whispered something in her ear. She gasped as he kissed her, and then left._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Hey, is that all you think of me? As a pervert?" he questioned. Riku smiled, sticking out her tongue. "You'll never know," she said, walking away, with Dark catching up with her, wanting an answer._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dark shook his head out of the thoughts. "Riku…," he thought as he put the picture back. "It's already been decided. This is the only way," the charming boy thought, standing up as he left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Risa fumed, waiting for the play to start. "It was supposed to start a minute ago!" she pouted. "Risa, the play doesn't start until _eight o'clock_. It's _seven thirty_," Satoshi reminded her. "So? Why is it taking so long?" she complained as Satoshi, who watched her, laughed. "What's so funny?" she demanded. "It's just… it was _cute_… seeing you like that," he mumbled. Risa gasped with excitement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku found everyone else getting ready. She pulled on her sleeves as she went to the Teacher. "Teacher, is Dark here yet?" Riku asked. "Not that I know of. But not to worry; the only person who can't wait for the play to start, as far as I can see, is your _sister_," Teacher noticed. "Huh?" Riku asked as she peeked through the red curtains to see her sister, impatient. Riku sighed as she put her hand on her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark heard his cell phone ringing. "Hello?" he asked. "Where are you!" Dark heard an angry Riku demand.

"I'm on my way, Riku," he explained. "Hurry! The play is going to start soon, and you're not even ready," she stated. "Don't worry; I'm ready," he reassured her. Riku sighed.

"Ease up, Riku. I bet Freedert was _patient_ waiting for Elliot to come back," he teased. "He _didn't_ come back; he _died_! Remember!" she reminded him. "Well, he tried?" Dark asked, while laughing nervously. "Sorry. Just hurry, okay?" she told him. Dark smiled. "Okay, bye," he said, hanging up the phone.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Daisuke hurrying onward noticed someone of the other side of the street. "Dark?" he thought, seeing him. "Dark!" Daisuke called. Dark smiled as he rushed over to him. "Daisuke, we need to talk. It doesn't matter if you believe me or not," he told the redhead as he pulled him away. "Oh, not again, Dark!" Daisuke shouted, knowing exactly what he would say.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is he! If he doesn't come soon, why I'll kill that pervert!" Riku thought, fuming, "And to make it worse, Risa is making a big deal about all this!" She began hitting the table with the mirror in the dressing room. "Gosh; I bet at least Freedert would've been a tiny bit _impatient_ waiting for Elliot to come back for so long!" the older Harada twin thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dark, stop it! I know Ms. Riku likes you! I'm letting you be with her! Why won't you!" Daisuke shouted. "Because… I know that Riku will only think of _you_ when she's with me!" Dark snapped. The cute redhead flinched.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the audience waited for the play to start, _Krad_ stood at the entrance of the auditorium, quietly. He looked around the place. "He isn't here yet," Krad mumbled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke hurried back stage. "Niwa!" Riku called. Daisuke quietly walked to her. "Have you seen Dark? He isn't here yet," she begged. "I saw him on the way," he mentioned. "Really? Then where is he?" Riku exclaimed.

"I'm… not sure," Daisuke mumbled, looking down. Riku groaned. "I'm really gonna kill him!" she thought in rage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke sat in the back, reading the script. "What Dark said… could it have been true?" he wondered, remembering their argument, "And why did he leave all of a sudden after telling me that?" He looked over and spotted Riku talking with a few other people. "Could she still… like me?" he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dark…," Riku thought as she ran out the back hallway, "This is all my fault… he left because of me… no. I have to find him…" She looked back at the door to the stage as she shook her head. "Niwa… I'm sorry…," Riku whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And you thought that was the end of Krad-kun? He's still here! Sorry if it's short, well, as the play gets started, problems occur! Oh no! What happened! How will everyone take this? And will Dark's plan succeed? RXR! The next chapter will be the _last_ one!


	26. I Love You

A Chance of a Lifetime

Thanks for reviewing:

To all fans of this fanfic: Thank you so much for reviewing. I feel so sad writing this last chapter, but, as you know, all things, even fanfics, must come to an end…

New Alerts:

Animeloverfangirl (sorry if I wrote your name twice. I can't remember if I did or not)

I Do Not Own DNAngel!

The last chapter. The end of this fanfic. The chapter you've all been waiting for. I bet you all are itching to find out the end, and who Riku-chan's with, eh? Hope you'll enjoy this last chapter. RXR.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Riku was this close to leaving, she heard someone calling her from behind. "_Ms. Riku_!" that person called. Riku knew who it was, so she didn't turn around to see who it was. She faced the doors she was about to leave through carefully. "_Niwa_… what it is?" Riku asked.

"Ms. Riku… where are you going?" Daisuke asked, concerned. "I… uh, what made you think I was leaving?" she asked. "You're standing right next to the back exit… so I assumed…," the redhead mumbled. "Niwa, you know _who_ I want to see, don't you? I need to see him… I _want_ to. I'm sorry, Niwa. I guess the reason I did choose you was… well… because you were the first boy I ever liked. I may still even like you. But… I still like _him_. He was the first boy who liked me. He knew I liked you, and yet still liked me. Even with dating Risa… or even thinking about Rika… he still liked me. You can say whatever you want. I'm sorry, Niwa… I really am," Riku told him as she turned around," I've been so confused, and I didn't understand what love was about. He was always concerned about me, and I… Niwa… _I love him_."

Daisuke stood there, quietly. After her own words, Riku had nothing else to say. Her choices had been tough. She never knew her love life would be this complicated. And confusing.

But when she said her real feelings, it all became clear. Crystal clear. "I… love him. I love him a lot. I've been too afraid, too scared… to just say it. I need him to know this. Dark… I want you to hear this…," Riku thought as she turned around, facing the doors again.

"Ms. Riku Harada, Mr. Daisuke Niwa, hurry up! The play begins in five minutes! Come with me. Now!" an angered voice came from behind them. It was Teacher. "Hurry, hurry!" she shouted, shoving them back to the stage. Riku fumed, annoyed. "Dark…," she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The play began. Everyone was amazed and awed by the touching story of Elliot and Freedert. But Riku wasn't concentrating. Daisuke was acting as Elliot. Dark didn't come. "Was it… because I didn't choose him? I wish I could tell him… right now… that I…," she thought as she looked at the front doors to see Dark standing there, watching the play. Riku gasped.

"Psst! Riku! Say your lines!" Teacher whispered. "Oh!" she suddenly remembered she was still acting. One of the lights faced Daisuke and her as the two were going to be in Heaven together, for their love was so moving, giving up their lives for one another. "Elliot… it's you… finally… we'll be… together…," Riku whispered as the curtains closed.

The audience became clapping loudly, especially Risa. "Riku, Niwa, that was so good!" she exclaimed. Even Hiwatari Satoshi was clapping.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the curtains suddenly closed Riku ran out of the curtains, jumped off stage and raced to the front doors. "Please… Dark… please still be there!" she hoped in her heart. The audience noticed her leave, and wondered what was going on. "Riku…?" Risa whispered, "Was that… my sister just now?"

Risa looked up to see Daisuke walking over to them. "Niwa, did you just see…?" she asked, and the redhead nodded. "Where is she going?" Risa again asked. "She's going to see… the person she loves," Daisuke told her. "Dark," Satoshi added as Risa looked back at doors Riku was running through, and smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku looked around the hall ways. Dark was gone. She panted like crazy as she was still wearing her gown, blonde wig, and everything from the play.

"No… no…," she whispered. Dark was gone, she knew that. Riku shook her head as she stared through the hall windows hoping to see him leaving. But no one was outside. "Dark…," she thought.

"Looking for me?" a familiar voice asked. Riku turned around to see… Dark. "Dark!" she cried as she hugged him tightly.

"Riku… wha?" Dark asked, confused, "You… okay?" "I'm alright; I'm fine. I needed to see you, you _pervert_! I wanted to see you!" Riku shouted. "Hey, I can't believe you still think I'm a _pervert_ …," Dark mumbled, annoyed.

Now Riku was annoyed, for he missed the point. "Dark, listen! I want to tell you something. Something… really important," Riku said. "I know… I know. You're with Daisuke now. And we'll still be friends," he said with a smile, "Hey; I gotta go, so I'll see you at school, as usual." As Dark walked away, Riku shook her head.

"I saw you during the play!" she called, and Dark stopped, "I knew… you didn't come for me and Niwa… but you didn't have to! I… I don't like Niwa anymore!" Dark stopped as he suddenly felt Riku's embrace from behind him. "Riku…," he whispered, "Don't be silly. You were going to choose him; I know that. Stop playing around," Dark said, turning around.

Riku was getting ticked off now. "You're so stupid, Dark! Can't you listen to me! I love you!" she snapped. Dark gasped as Riku kissed him. He kissed back as the two hugged.

Risa, Daisuke, and Satoshi watched. "Aww… romantic…," the younger Harada twin whispered. The redhead smiled for his once love's happiness, and as for Satoshi, well, he was looking away, for he didn't really care that much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they hugged, Dark noticed someone outside the window. Krad. He stood there, staring at the two as he shrugged and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air was calm and the skies were beautiful as the weekend grew onward. The grass was growing green as the flowers shined. Riku smiled as she slowly touched a grave that said:

Rika

1990-2006

"You'll always watch over us. Take care."

"Rika…," Dark whispered, who stood next to Riku. "Do you think… she's happy… up there?" she asked him. Dark nodded.

"She'll always be watching over us… hoping we'll be together… always," he told her. "I'm glad… she always will," Riku added as saw a note book beside her grave. "Dark… did you put that there?" she asked.

Dark picked it up as he saw a detailed black and white feather next to each other. "_He_ put it here…," he thought as he placed it back, and Dark stood up. Riku did the same.

"Dark," Riku said as the two walked through the quiet grass. "Yeah?" he answered. "You know, you haven't told me it yet…," Riku mentioned. "Told you what?" Dark asked. "That you love me, you pervert! You've always told me you like me, or you really like me, but those two things don't mean the same as love!" she reminded him, annoyed. Dark blushed as he nervously laughed. "Really…? I'm sure… I've said it before… haven't I…?" he asked. "Not that I know of!" she pouted.

"Hey… aren't we going on that date? We'll be late for that movie…!" he said, starting to walk fast. "Oh, no you don't!" Riku snapped, "Hey, why won't you say it! I did!" "Yeah, well… good for you!" he smirked as he ran off with Riku chasing him. "Dark!" Riku shouted.

"Okay, okay!" Dark said, stopping. Riku stood in front of him, impatient for an answer. "Well?" she asked, ticked off. "Riku… I love you," he said with a smile. Riku smiled as she blushed by hearing those words.

"So… let's head to that _R_ rated movie now…," he added as he began walking. "R rated! Not again! You said it was going to be _PG13_! I am not going to sneak in again!" she shouted. "You did it once… doing it again wouldn't hurt…," he smirked. "That sounds so perverted, you pervert! Why can't you say anything right!" she demanded. Dark laughed as he was still ahead of her.

Riku was still annoyed, but happy. She was happy to be with him. With Dark. With the one… she loved.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end. The last chapter, now over. This whole fanfic, now done. (sniff) I can't believe it… I just can't. I hope you've all enjoyed "A Chance of a Lifetime." I have. You know what to do now: review this fanfic one last time, many DNAngel fans. Thank you for reading! (cries loudly) ;


End file.
